


More Than You Know

by Sams_Princess



Series: Lean On Me [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Baby Dean, Crib, Daddy Sam, DeanxMichael friendship, Diapers, F/M, Forced infantilism, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling, blanket, bottles, papa cas, pram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: Daddy and Papa had said not to pester the baby when he was sleeping, but she couldn’t help it.He was very cute, and she just wanted to cuddle with him. Dean was currently dozing away in his bouncer, blanket draped on top of him.Daddy was at work, and Papa was in the kitchen a minute, fixing her up a snack. She took her chance.She knelt down beside the bouncer excitedly, but as quietly as she could. She looked over the boy with wide eyes, and reached out a hand to brush his hair back like she had seen Daddy do so many times.However, her cold fingers seemed to drag the baby from his nap, a lot earlier than normal. Dean blinked awake slowly, still very sleepy. She panicked when she saw the baby starting to wake, and tried to think of a way to stop it. Dean usually used his blanket to sleep. She ripped the blanket off, intending to hand it to the baby to hold.Dean screamed.Before she could do anything more, Papa was stood in the doorway.-X-Sam and Cas are very happy in life. They have each other, they have Dean. They have everything they could wish for.Until Gabriel and Meg adopt a second little, and it makes them wonder whether it's time to extend their own family.





	1. Big Kids

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL TIME!!  
> Welcome to the sequel of Lean on Me!!  
> If you're here to read the second installment of LOM, hello again!! I believe you're in for a treat!!  
> If you're new here, hello!! This could be read as a standalone, I will give it that, but there is quite a bit of backstory covered in the first installment!!
> 
> I've been working hard on this for you guys and swear I have rewritten it almost a million times!!  
> I have had this story planned in my head since the 2nd or 3rd chapter of LOM. I have been so excited to share this with you!!

The group of little’s were playing a pirate game on the new pirate ship jungle-gym that had been set up and secured in the back yard. There were about 6 little’s in total; all following the same story-line; they were currently sailing across the seven seas, towards the buried treasure, and they had to get there before the evil sea Witch did or they would have to kill her.

Or something like that.

Dean wasn’t 100% certain. He was trying to join in, but he was pretty much being pushed out. Even by Mikey! They kept saying that he was too little; that he’s not allowed to play because he’s a baby. And, he guessed, technically he was. Even Ruby, who was normally a little older than him was today around 3 and a half.

Dean desperately wanted to play, and he knew that if the group were going to let him join in, he would have to be as old as them. When he asked Ruby how come she was older today, she told him that she had asked her Mummy; and then she returned to the game, completely ignoring him.

Looking over to where his Daddy was stood chatting (he couldn’t see Papa, and guessed he was inside), Dean knew what he had to do.

“Daddy,” Dean asked, walking up to the man. When Daddy ignored him and continued signing and talking, Dean repeated himself and tugged on the bottom of the man’s t-shirt to try and gain his attention. “Daddy!”

“Dean,” Daddy used his unamused tone, and Dean shrunk back. “Daddy is talking. You can see that. You need to wait.”

“But,” Dean tried, but didn’t get much further when Daddy reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a paci. He slipped it between Dean’s lips and gently held in place for a moment, when the little tried to push it out again.

“Wait please. Daddy is talking; I will talk to you in a minute,” Daddy explained, leaving no room for argument before returning to his conversation, signing with Auntie Eileen.

Dean scowled from behind the pacifier, and flopped himself down onto his bottom at Daddy’s feet.

He knew the rules when it came to his paci, one of them being he was no allowed to talk much with it in. It was normally only used at bed time, or when they wanted to regress him further. And sometimes, Dean loved his paci… today was not one of those times. He needed to show the other littles that he was older, not younger!

He glanced over to the jungle-gym where the other littles were all running around and talking like pirates with their foam swords. The captain was Lucifer, the new little who they were all here to meet. He was a tall little, about the same height as him. He was around 5 or 6 and he was Michael’s new brother. He was the older little, and everyone looked up to him… he was the reason that he wasn’t allowed to play because he had convinced everyone that Dean was too little. Dean didn’t like him.

None of the little’s were paying attention to him, and so it seemed that they hadn’t noticed that Dean had a paci.

Despite knowing he shouldn’t take the paci out unless Daddy or Papa said, he spat the pacifier out of his mouth and towards the grass. He decided he needed to get rid of it before anyone did see.

He peeked up at Daddy, just to double check the man hadn’t seen, but he had already finished his conversation and was now looking down at him with his arms crossed.

“Yes Dean,” Daddy spoke, firmly. “I saw that.”

Dean reached back towards the black pacifier decorated with the batman logo. He grabbed it and went to put it back in his mouth, but the pacifier was quickly snatched out of his hand. Daddy was crouched down in front of him, holding the paci, his face a little softer.

“No Dean,” He began to explain. “It has icky germs all over it that will make you poorly. Daddy will get you a clean one from the diaper bag.”

“Don’t wanna!” Dean complained childishly. But then he remembered why he wanted to talk to Daddy in the first place. He glanced back over to the pirate ship, at the older little’s playing before looking back at Daddy and trying again, trying to sound slightly more mature. “I don’t want one Daddy.”

Daddy followed his gaze, and realised that he didn’t want to appear babyish in front of the older ones.

“Okay baby boy, no paci for now,” Daddy allowed. “But you must remember that when Daddy is talking you mustn’t interrupt, okay?”

“Okay Daddy,” Dean nodded. “Sorry Daddy.”

“That’s quite alright, my prince,” Daddy smiled. “Now, did you want to talk to me?”

Dean nodded. Daddy seemed to be in a good mood, forgiving him easily him easily and letting him not have a paci… Dean was sure the man was going to say yes.

-X-

“I want to be older like Michael.”

Sam blinked for a moment, taking the question in. The little sat in front of him had never asked such a thing, and it had taken Sam aback slightly. When he regained his posture, he looked into the baby’s eyes very seriously, but spoke calmly.

“No baby.”

Sam watched the look of horror settle on Dean’s face. He knew he was in for a fight. He did a subtle check of the surrounding area for Cas, knowing that he may need back by.

“But Daddy!” Dean protested, his eyes welling up with tears. “Everyone else is! Even Ruby!”

“I am not Ruby’s Daddy, and therefore cannot tell her what she can and can’t do,” Sam said firmly. “I am, however, _your_ Daddy. And I telling you that you are not allowed to be older.”

“That’s not fair!” Dean exclaimed, his voice rising. “I wanna be like the big kids!”

“Dean Winchester!” Sam scolded. “Daddy has said no.”

“No!” Dean cried, slamming his hands onto the grass below him.

“Oh my!”

Sam looked up at the sound of Cas’s voice. He was glad to see his husband, even though he knew he had everything under control. But it was clear they were going to get a tantrum any second, and Sam knew he was going to need all the help he could get.

“What’s going on?”

Sam stood back up, preparing to tell Cas the absurd idea that their son had just had, but Dean beat him to it.

“I want to grow up like the big kids!”

Cas didn’t even miss a beat.

“No Dean.”

“But Ruby’s mummy…”

Sam interrupted him.

“What did I just say about Ruby?”

Dean scowled deeper at Sam. The two parents shared a look.

“I want to be like the big kids and play pirates!” Dean cried, his voice getting louder. “It’s not fair!”

“Daddy and Papa said no, Dean Winchester!” Cas scolded, his voice scary firm.

Dean’s bottom lip wobbled and tears overflowed. Cas was ‘good cop’, so it always hit Dean extra hard whenever Cas came down on him like that.

A second later, Dean screamed.

Sam and Cas expected it.

Their friends and family, not so much.

Everyone turned to see which child was screaming, but they all turned back to what they were doing before when they realised it was a toddler having a tantrum.

“It’s not fair!” Dean shrieked, throwing himself down on the grass and kicking his legs and arms about as he threw his tantrum. He kept shouting about wanting to be older, and about how unfair it was.

Sam and Castiel watched on, eyebrows raised until their boy stopped.

Once Dean had calmed down he continued to lay on the grass, scowling.

“Right,” Sam declared, reaching down and plucking the baby up.

“No!” Dean snapped, his hands waving about. His hand caught Sam’s cheek. In seconds, Sam held Dean’s wrist to stop from lashing out again, but the toddler had already frozen in place.

“I’m sorry Daddy!” He hurried. He knew he had done wrong and knew he was now in more trouble than he was before. “I’m sorry!”

“Thank you for apologising Dean,” Sam acknowledged. He took him over to a picnic bench. It was the bench where they had deposited their belongings, such as the diaper bag. He sat him on the end of the bench and held him there with one arm on his tummy so he wouldn’t fall. He reached into the diaper bag and rummaged around for a moment. “However, Daddy would like you to have a time out, please.”

“But Daddy,” Dean tried, still whining. He knew he was in trouble, but couldn’t help just adding to it.

“But nothing, Dean Winchester,” Sam scolded heavily. He pressed a clean, boring clear paci into the boy’s mouth. “I don’t want to hear another word from you. 5 minutes please.”

Dean crossed his arms over his red-stripy jumper, the paci bobbing with his pout. He looked adorable when he was cross.

“Oh, look at him,” Cas cooed quietly, so the boy couldn’t hear him. “Cutie.”

“Little shit,” Sam laughed. The slap hadn’t hurt, but that didn’t matter, it was the fact that he had done it. “Can’t believe he had the cheek to ask!”

“You can’t blame the kid Sam,” Cas pointed out. “Look at all the others. Most of the other little’s have been allowed to grow up a little for today.”

“Well Dean should know better,” Sam sighed, glancing behind him to double check their boy was still where he had left him.

When his 5 minutes were up, Sam went back over to him and crouched down in front of him.

“Daddy was very disappointed Dean,” Sam informed him. “It isn’t nice to hit people. It hurt Daddy.”

Dean burst into fresh tears, but these were tears of remorse.

“I… I… I…” He hiccupped from behind his paci. “Sorry dah-dee.”

“Oh, my prince,” Sam shushed, gathering the boy in his arms. He sat in the spot Dean had just been and cuddled the boy in his lap. “It’s okay. Daddy forgives you. You just must remember to be careful. Can you do that?”

“Uh-huh,” Dean nodded his head, and rubbed his head against Sam’s shoulder.

“Good boy.”

Cas watched on with a soft smile on his face, letting his husband deal with it. Sometimes, Dean just needed his Daddy. He went off to find his brother and ask him just when the food was going to come out; this was after all, supposed to be a BBQ.

“Daddy?” Dean asked quietly, rubbing at his eyes. Sam didn’t miss this, and made a mental note to keep an eye on his sleepy babe.

“Yes, my prince?”

“Dean go play now?”

Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“You can go and play now, my prince,” Sam started to unwind his arms from around the little. “But you remember Dean Winchester, you need to be kind.”

“Uh-huh, Daddy,” Dean nodded before dashing off back towards the pirate ship.

-X-

Dean was still trying to include himself in the pirate game, but he was getting absolutely nowhere.

He clambered up the slope onto the jungle-gym, after failed attempts to get the attention of the older little’s. They all seemed to notice him now; they stopped their game for a few moments.

“No!” Lucifer cried, hopping down from the ship’s wheel, brandishing his foam sword at Dean. “You can’t play!”

“Why not?” Dean demanded to know, hitting out at the foam sword. This seemed to enrage Lucifer and he waved the sword against Dean’s chest. He then held the flat, foam tip to Dean’s chin.

“Because you are a stupid baby who can’t play big kid games!”

“I can!” Dean argued. He spotted Michael who was stood by the boats sail. “Ask Mikey! We play all the time!”

Lucifer turned his head around to face his brother, narrowed his eyes before returning his attention to the baby.

“Stop!” He cried, voice loud. All the littles had officially stopped their game and were watching the scene play out between their captain, and Dean. “You are a stupid, smelly baby! You wear diapers and suck on your paci! I saw you!”

“Stop!” Dean sniffed, eyes starting to sting with tears. “That’s mean!”

“It’s true! Stupid babies can’t play pirates and they can’t play with the big kids! Go suck your paci, _baby_.”

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Dean cried, pushing out at the older little. Lucifer stumbled back a bit.

“Luci,” Michael’s voice spoke up, but the voice was still quiet. “Stop!”

“See!” Lucifer told them all, but mainly directed it at Dean. “You can’t even push me over properly! Just like _a baby_!”

Arms pushed out at Dean, and the babe ended up landing on his bottom. The tears pooled out down his cheeks and he looked up through watery eyes at Lucifer looming over him and laughing.

“Dean!”

Dean turned to the kinder, familiar voice and relaxed slightly when Michael’s arms wound round him.

“Are you okay?”

“My bottom,” He sobbed. He could hear Lucifer repeating to the others that he was a baby.

Michael soothed his hand over Dean’s hair like he had seen the boy’s Daddies do plenty of times, before standing up and facing his brother.

“Luci! That wasn’t nice!”

“He’s a stupid baby Mikey!” Lucifer argued his case. “He can’t play with us!”

“I’ll get your Papa, Dean,” Michael told Dean, before addressing his brother again. “I’m telling Daddy on you!”

With that, Michael jumped from the pirate ship and ran towards the grownups.

“Mikey!” Lucifer shouted, jumping down and following after him. He needed to stop Michael before he got him into trouble.

Dean slowly got up, and rubbed his bottom. He still sobbed, but the tears had started to slow. He certainly didn’t want to play with the older little’s now, and only wanted his Papa and his paci.

As if by magic, the man was there and scooping him up into his arms.

“Oh, my poor baby,” Papa soothed, holding Dean close to his chest and walking away from the jungle-gym. He swayed the boy. “Michael said you fell on your bottom?”

“Uh-huh,” Dean nodded slowly, snuggling into Papa’s shoulder. Papa cooed and rubbed his hand over the boys diapered bum. He could tell that his boy needed a change. “It was Luci,” Dean ratted him out straight away, with no remorse.

“Michael said honey-bee,” Papa spoke as they continued to walk across the large garden. “He was telling Uncle Gabe about it.”

Papa took him inside the house and changed him quickly and efficiently. Once the change was finished, Papa picked him up and took him into Uncle Gabe’s kitchen. In the fridge was a readymade bottle, that Papa had clearly put there when they had arrived that morning. Dean felt like complaining when Papa started warming it in a jug of hot water, but decided it might be nice right about now. As it warmed, Papa continued to sway.

It was only them in the kitchen, and it was nice. Papa didn’t need to say anything, and Dean didn’t mind; he liked just feeling Papa against him sometimes. For a few moments, it was quite apart from Papa’s humming.

It was soon shattered when Uncle Gabe tumbled into the kitchen, holding Lucifer’s hand and not looking impressed. Over Papa’s shoulder, Dean could see the angry pout on Lucifer’s face.

“What do you say to Dean, young man?” Uncle Gabe ordered firmly. His voice, which was usually upbeat and enthusiastic, was scary and it made even Dean squirm.

“I’m sorry for pushing you Dean,” Lucifer grumbled, unhappily.

“And?” Uncle Gabe prompted.

“And for saying mean things,” Lucifer sighed.

“Thank-you, Lucifer,” Papa nodded and acknowledged the little’s apology for his baby. He knew Dean wasn’t going to say much when the boy was all but ready for a nap.

“Right,” Uncle Gabe pointed to an empty corner in the room. “That corner, now!”

Lucifer grumbled all the way to the corner, but he listened to his Daddy.

“I’m so sorry baba,” Uncle Gabe cooed at Dean, coming closer and smoothing his hands over the baby’s head. “Lucifer was very mean to you, and Uncle Gabe is very sorry.”

Dean leant into the chaste kiss Uncle Gabe pressed to his forehead.

-X-

Sam’s whole body warmed when Cas returned to the garden, with a very sleepy baby on his shoulder.

Sam smiled wide, eyes finding Cas’. They really had made a family, and Sam loved every moment of it.

Dean had been with them now for about a year and a half. It had been rocky to start with, but Dean soon settled well into their family and none of them had looked back since. They’d got lucky though; Jensen hadn’t made a reappearance since he’d regressed into Dean. Their baby had been everything they could dream of, and more. He was loving, kind and wholehearted. He always ran to the door to greet Sam when he came home from work and he clung to his Papa during the day.

Uncle Gabe had made an impression on the boy as well, and when Dean was allowed to be slightly older (although, never older than 24 months!) he spoke constantly about the man. He also adored Michael, and it was so clear to see that their baby looked up to the older little. They set up as many playdates as they could between them both.

Dean got on well with the other little’s that he had met, especially those that were in their social circle, even though he was the youngest of them all. He tried desperately to meet the older little’s expectations, but more often than not, the other littles were rather accepting of him. Apart from today, apparently.

Their poor boy had spent the whole day trying to join in their game, and there was no denying it was all to do with the newest little, Lucifer.

Gabe and Meg had decided to adopt another little in addition to Michael. They wanted Michael to have a sibling and had regressed Lucifer to roughly the same age as their other son. Everyone had known that the Gabe and Meg were adopting again, but no one knew much about it really. It was all kept hush, hush, and they kept Lucifer pretty much house bound until he was regressed properly. The Winchesters had met Lucifer the first time he had been brought home, and they were a few of the only people that had. Lucifer hadn’t seemed to fussed about Dean being quite a bit younger than him before, but apparently, he wanted to show off, or something, to these other littles. The BBQ they were currently in attendance to was Gabe and Meg’s way of introducing their friends and family to Lucifer.

Cas came and sat at the picnic bench and rearranged Dean until he was cradling him. Dean’s eyes were almost fully shut, but when a nipple was brushed against his lips, he popped them open and latched on almost desperately.

Sam chuckled, and shuffled himself closer to his husband and their baby. He placed his arm around Cas’ shoulder and rested his head on his shoulder. He smiled as he watched Dean suckle down his milk.

“I didn’t know whether we would be able to get him off for a nap today.”

“Oh, believe you me,” Cas explained, a tone of determination laced into his words. “He would have been napping today whether he wanted to or not; I do not want to be dealing with a cranky baby later, thank you very much!”

Sam laughed and nuzzled Cas’ shoulder fondly.

Half a bottle later, Dean was completely conked out. Cas reached down and pressed a kiss to the baby’s head.

“Pram?” Sam asked, sitting back up. Cas nodded, but didn’t look up from his sleeping babe; every time Dean fell asleep, Cas turned really mushy, it was sweet.

Sam brought the pram over from where they had parked it earlier upon arriving. It was a fancy pram that could be a forward-facing and parent-facing. It was currently forwards facing, but with a couple of clicks and a quick swivel, Sam had it parent-facing, so that they could lie Dean down efficiently.

Cas led their baby in the pram, carefully. They both knew that one wrong movement would wake the boy and they really didn’t want, or need, that to happen. Dean could be stubborn, and most definitely would refuse to go back to sleep after waking, no matter how long he had, had.

Sam draped the boy’s blanket over him, to keep the chill off. Dean seemed to recognise the scent of his favourite comfort item, and snuggled down under it, turning onto his side. Cas shushed him, and started pushing the pram backwards and forwards to settle the babe back down again.

-X-

Later on, that evening, once the Winchester’s had returned home and Dean was sound asleep in his crib, Sam turned to Cas with pleading eyes.

Cas didn’t look up from the book he was reading, but could feel his husband’s eyes boring into him.

“Yes Sam?” Cas asked, playfully dismissive as he turned a page of his book.

Sam placed his laptop on the bedside table, and sat up straight.

“Put the book down,” He ordered lightly. “I want to talk.”

Cas turned his head, and furrowed his eyebrows in Sam’s direction.

“Please?”

Cas quickly marked his page in his book, and placed it in his lap before giving his husband his full attention.

“Talk about what?” Cas asked. Whenever they needed to discuss something, they just did. It had to be something big if Sam had to announce that he wanted to talk. Cas found himself actually feeling a little bit nervous.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it a lot recently,” Sam started with a huge sigh. (It was his ‘I’m-working-up-to-something-big-that-you’re-either-going-to-love-or-hate sigh’)

“Right…” Cas dragged the word out, already getting slightly impatient, wanting to know.

“And I haven’t said anything, because I didn’t know whether it would be right for us.”

“Sam,” Cas warned. Sam smiled shyly.

“And, I think it really could be right for us – but I obviously want, and need, your input in it as well.”

“Sam, just bloody spit it out, will you?”

“Well,” Sam smiled. He’d been dragging it out on purpose, wanting to see whether Cas would click and know what he was about to ask. “I was wondering what you thought about adopting another little…”

It was silent between them both for a moment. Cas was clearing thinking it all over in his head, and Sam watched as the cogs turned in his husband’s brain. He wanted to gage his reaction, but Cas was an expert at schooling his features; the perfect poker face.

A snuffle from the baby monitor on Cas’ bedside table seemed to bring them both back to reality.

“Really?” Cas whispered. Sam nodded, a huge smile on his face. “What about Dean?”

“I think it will be great for the baby, Cas,” Sam tried to sound positive. He had been hoping that his husband was going to just come out and agree, but he knew realistically they needed to really talk it over and work out what was best for everyone, including the sleeping babe across the hall.

“I would love to,” Cas spoke, still whispering, almost as if this was too good to be true. Sam’s heart soared at those words, but knew that Cas was going to continue with a ‘but’; and he did. “But, the baby, Sam. Would he cope?”

“He gets on great with Michael,” Sam pointed out.

“But Michael only stays for one night at a time, if that. Most time’s it’s just of an afternoon, or a morning,” Cas counteracted. “And even then, he doesn’t really have to share his daddies.”

“I know,” Sam nodded, understandably. “But baby, just think. Someone for Dean to play with all the time. Another set of feet running around and brightening up the place. Think of all the things Dean would get out of this; another family connection; a friend for life, a partner-in-crime. I really, think that this would benefit him.”

Cas heaved a huge sigh and looked on at his husband with sorrowed eyes.

“This is huge Sam,” Cas spoke truthfully. Sam couldn’t fault him there; they were talking about the future of all three of them. “I think we need to sleep on it. I mean, I would love to, and I know you would too. But we have to think about Dean; he is, after all, our main priority.”

“Absolutely,” Sam agreed. “No doubt about it.”

“And we can’t just jump in to this,” Cas went on. “We would have to make sure that Dean was going to cope.”

“I know,” Sam ran his hand through his hair. “I just really want this.”

“Me too, Sam,” Cas reached out and took his husbands hand. “I think it’s a great idea. And I also think, truth be told I’ve been subconsciously pondering the thought for over a year now, when Gabe first told us he was thinking of adopting another. But that baby, in the room opposite, he needs our love and attention first and foremost right now,” Cas paused, able to see he was getting through to Sam. “I can’t promise that we’ll definitely adopt another, but I can promise you that we can work it out with Dean over the coming months.”

“You’re right,” Sam squeezed Cas’ hand reassuringly, letting the man know he supported him. “This isn’t just a decision we can make overnight.”

“I like the idea though, and I think we should definitely keep it in the back of our minds, for now.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile at his husband. Sam was the lawyer, but god damn it, Cas would be excellent in a court room, arguing his case. (And he looked stunning in a fitted suit!)

“I love you,” Sam whispered, leaning over, using his free hand to brush over and cup Cas’ cheek.

Their lips met in a short, sensual kiss that left them both reeling. Sam looked into Cas’ eyes and smirked at the twinkle that rested there. Game on.

But, Dean (who always seemed to know when his Daddies were getting it on) successfully cockblocked them.

The crying came through the monitor just as Sam straddled Cas and started pushing his husband’s top off between feral kisses.

Both Daddies groaned as they pulled apart.

“Every damn time,” Sam complained, flopping back onto his side of the bed.

Cas laughed at his reaction, but was already throwing the cover back and clambering out of the bed.


	2. Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer to get out than expected!! Thank you all for your patients, your kinds owrds and your kudos!!

Sam was greeted by the sound of his baby squealing in laughter as he walked into the house. He could smell the stew that was cooking in the kitchen, but ignored his rumbling tummy in favour of dropping his briefcase and shaking off his overcoat and suit jacket. He toed off his shoes and ran a hand through his hair as he emptied his pockets.

“Daddy!”

Sam turned towards the sound of his baby. He couldn’t help the huge smile that lit up his face upon seeing the boy and held his arms open for him as Dean ran towards him.

“Oh, my baby boy!” Sam cried, wrapping his arms around the baby tightly and holding him close. He started dousing him in hundreds of kisses, earning himself tiny giggles of protest from the boy. “Daddy missed you so much today!”

“Daddy has a boring day?” Dean asked seriously, when Sam stopped kissing, and pulled away slightly.

Sam chuckled at his boy’s question, and lifted him up onto his hip. He began walking further into the house, enjoying the feel of the baby against him as he snuggled in close. The question was asked in response to Sam saying exactly that every evening when he got home.

“I did,” Sam nodded his head seriously, although he hadn’t not really. It had been busy today, and Sam had been kept on his toes meeting deadlines, and the day had whizzed by. “So boring! Daddy couldn’t stop thinking about all the fun things he could have been doing at home, with his baby.”

Dean hummed, as Sam stopped walking. He stood in the kitchen doorway and watched as Cas attended to the stew bubbling on the stove.

“Papa!” Dean cried, voice bubbly as he spotted the shorter man. Cas looked over at the call, smiling at his two boys. Dean patted Sam’s chest. “Daddy.”

“Is Daddy home, honey-bee?” Cas asked sweetly, resting the wooden spoon on the kitchen side beside the oven.

“Yeah!” Dean wrapped his hands around Sam’s neck. “Daddy has a boring day.”

“Did he now?” Cas chuckled and approached the duo. He tilted up to press a love-filled, welcoming kiss to Sam’s lips before ruffling Dean’s hair.

“I did, Papa,” Sam informed the other man, for the benefit of Dean. “So boring!”

The small family spent the next hour or so in the kitchen, eating supper and chatting about their days. Dean informed Sam, around mouthfuls of stew, that Papa had taken him to the park today and he had chased a puppy. Sam then had to spend half of supper dealing with a pouty boy who didn’t like when Daddy told him he couldn’t have his very own puppy.

The rest of the evening passed smoothly. Dean was given his bath, where he cheered up and seemed to forget all about asking for a puppy. The family then snuggled up on the couch, Dean curled right up against Sam (he really had missed his Daddy today). He was dressed in a footed sleeper, that was decorated with sleepy clouds; he was sucking on a paci and was clutching his blanket in his fist and rubbing it against his cheek. He looked absolutely adorable with his half-lidded eyes, fighting to stay awake so he could see the end of Sesame Street.

Cas made a warm bottle as Sam carried Dean up the stairs after the show had finished. Dean whined and complained behind his paci, making it known that he didn’t want to go to bed. But when Sam sat down in the arm chair and held the bottle to the boy’s lips, he latched on, letting his eyes fall shut completely as he drank. They didn’t even have to read him a bedtime story; Dean was asleep before he could even finish the whole bottle.

“Someone was tired,” Cas observed as he gently crouched to take the baby from Sam without waking him. Sam chuckled slightly and stood, brushing himself down.

“Maybe you should take him to the park to chase puppies more often,” Sam commented lightly, as Cas laid Dean down in his crib.

“Oh gosh, all I did was let go of his hand for 20 seconds to grab a snack from the diaper bag, and he was gone. He enjoyed chasing the puppy, I did not enjoy chasing him.”

Sam laughed quietly, as he hooked his arm over Cas’ shoulders.

“Maybe we should invest in some reigns?” He suggested.

“Maybe,” Cas smirked. “Babe would love that, wouldn’t he?”

Sam smirked and turned his face against Cas’ cheek. When he spoke, Cas could feel the movement of Sam’s lips against his skin.

“The baby wouldn’t have a choice,” He smirked. “He could fight it all he liked, but in the end, he’d still be wearing them.”

“Yeah,” Cas ran his fingers gently through the baby’s hair. “He’s a good boy really.”

“Of course,” Sam repeated the action before bending over the crib to press a soft kiss to the boy’s forehead. “He’s our good boy.”

-X-

“What are my boys going to get up to today, then?” Sam asked as he sat down at the table.

“Park,” Dean explained, voice hard as if he knew this was what he was going to do. “Dean wants to see the puppy.”

Dean did not miss the pointed look Sam sent his husband. They needed to get the idea of a puppy out of Dean’s head, or they were never going to hear the end of it. Sam had tried to discourage the idea last night, but it apparently hadn’t wavered the little boy’s enthusiasm. Cas sighed as he placed warm croissants and a bowl of chopped fruit on the table.

“Dean, honey-bee,” Cas started, as he sat down in his own chair, opposite Sam. “The puppy might not be at the park today, okay?”

Dean didn’t look disheartened at this.

“That’s kay, Papa. We walk till we find him ‘gain,” Dean decided. Sam cursed the stubbornness of their baby.

“Dean,” Sam tried, this time. “Why do you want to see the puppy so much?”

“Just do, Daddy,” Dean shrugged, helping himself to the fruit that Cas put on his tray. He shoved a grape into his mouth, and continued to talk with his mouth full. “The puppy was cute, and Dean had fun.”

Cas raised his eyebrows at that, as he used his fingers to rip up a croissant into smaller pieces for his boy. Sam coughed and took a sip of his coffee, having noticed his husbands raised eyebrows.

“That’s great, my prince,” Sam smiled lightly. He didn’t know how to let the baby down slowly. He apparently pondered on how to word his next sentence too long, because Dean spoke again.

“Dean wants a puppy of his very own!”

“Dean,” Cas’ voice was firm, but not angry. “We talked about this last night.”

“But, but, but,” Dean was starting to realise that he really wasn’t going to get very far with this idea. “But Papa! Dean loves the puppy!”

“I know you do honey-bee,” Cas tried to console. He put the pieces of croissant on Dean’s tray. “But you must remember that there isn’t a lot of room in the house for a puppy.”

Actual tears started to well in the baby’s eyes, and Cas felt a stab of guilt.

“Where would the puppy sleep?” Sam asked, trying to back his husband up on the ‘house being too small’ idea.

“He could sleep in my crib!” Dean explained, rubbing at his wet and itchy eyes. It was clear that he wanted to appear like this didn’t upset him.

“You walked into that one, Daddy,” Cas snorted, before helping himself to a croissant and fruit.

Sam glared at him, but could tell that he wasn’t going to get any help with this one.

“Oh, my prince,” He sighed. “Your crib isn’t big enough. And if it was – what if the puppy needed out in the night?”

“He could wear a diaper, like Dean,” Dean tried, but he could see he was quickly losing this battle. Cas chortled behind a sip of his orange juice.

“Puppies can’t wear diapers Dean,” Sam informed him. “Now come on,” He pointed to the boy’s breakfast laid out and barely touched on his tray. “Eat up, my prince.”

“We can talk about the puppy later?” Dean asked, almost hopefully.

“No baby,” Sam shook his head. “Daddy said we can’t get a puppy, okay? There just isn’t enough room in the house for a puppy. Now be a good boy, and eat your breakfast.”

Dean pouted, and slumped back in his high chair. He purposefully avoided looking at his Daddy and Papa, as he grabbed his sippy cup and started to grumpily drink his juice. He ate little bites of his breakfast, but had lost his appetite, as a few tears still ran down his face.

“Hey Dean,” Papa called, a few minutes later. His voice was upbeat again, and held a ‘guess-what’ type of tone that had Dean forgetting about the puppy and looking up in excitement. “We’re going to Uncle Gabe’s house once Daddy’s gone to work.”

“Mikey?” Dean gasped hopefully.

“Yes honey-bee,” Cas smiled. “Michael will be there, and Lucifer. Uncle Gabe said something about rock painting, and making cakes!”

-X-

Uncle Gabe greeted them at the door. Dean squealed loudly and wriggled down from Daddy’s hold and ran towards his favouritest Uncle.

“Uncle Gabe!” He cried, wrapping his arms around the man when he was lifted from the ground.

“Oh baba,” Gabe chuckled, swirling around in a circle, to make the boy laugh. “I’ve got something for you!”

Dean watched, eyes filled with wonder as Gabe lowered him back to his feet and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a lollipop and quickly ripped the wrapper off before offering it to the boy.

“Thank you, Uncle Gabe,” Dean whispered in awe as he took the lollipop and popped it in his mouth.

Cas raised his eyebrows as he approached, but didn’t say anything. He had grown to expect these type of things, Gabe always had a treat for Dean.

“Come on,” Gabe picked the boy up again and nodded his head towards the house. “The boys are colouring at the moment.”

Gabe led them into the living room where Michael and Lucifer were knelt at the coffee table, with a colouring book each and a million crayons spread out around them.

“Mikey!” Dean exclaimed, upon seeing his best friend.

“Dean!” Michael cried, with just as much enthusiasm. Gabe let the baby down once more and couldn’t hold back the fond smile as the two boys embraced as if they hadn’t seen each other in weeks.

“Want to colour with us?” Michael asked Dean, already leading him over to the table.

“Yes, please,” Dean nodded. Cas watched on with interest. Dean always had to do what Michael was doing when they were together. He so clearly looked up to Michael, and Cas couldn’t help the longing he suddenly felt. He needed, wanted Dean to have that with a sibling of his own.

“Hi Luci,” Dean greeted the other boy warmly.

Dean gasped when Lucifer looked up. He was sucking on a paci. Lucifer always made fun of him when he had his, and that’s why Dean was so surprised to see Luci with one.

“Luci,” Gabe called sweetly. “Do you need your diaper changed?”

Dean’s eyes grew even wider. Lucifer was sucking a paci, _and_ wearing a diaper? Wow!

Lucifer shook his head.

“Sorry?” Gabe prompted.

“No Dah-dee,” Lucifer sniffed, voice a little muffled around the paci.

“Alright,” Gabe sighed. “You let Daddy know when you need changing, okay?”

“Yes, Dah-dee,” Lucifer’s cheeks were bright red as he went back to his colouring.

Dean could hear his Uncle and Papa talking behind them, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Lucifer.

“Luci’s a baby now,” Michael explained helpfully, but conversationally. He too had returned to his colouring after retrieving a third book for Dean. He seemingly hadn’t noticed that Dean was still starring at his brother in fascination; he was just filling his best friend in on the changes that had been made since they last saw each other.

“Mama and Daddy said he wasn’t being very nice boy,” Michael picked up a different coloured crayon. “They said _‘Luci, if you act like a baby, you can be a baby’_.”

“Mikey,” Lucifer groaned, dragging the name out. “Stop.”

“Sorry Luci,” Michael apologised wholeheartedly. “I just telling Dean.”

“Youse a baby forever?” Dean asked Lucifer, with interest. Lucifer looked up at him softly, a look Dean had never witnessed on the other boy.

Lucifer sniffed again, and nodded.

“Me too!” Dean smiled wide. Lucifer found Dean’s smile contagious, and returned it, before continuing with his colouring.

Dean watched Lucifer with fascination. There wasn’t another baby his age in Daddy and Papa’s social circle. It was going to be nice to have someone around that was his age!

Dean wanted to befriend Lucifer properly now, and remembered when Michael had given him his car as a gift when they had first met. Dean looked around for something to give Lucifer, but he remembered that they weren’t at his house at the moment, and everything he owned was in the diaper bag.

“Papa,” Dean asked, crawling over to the couch where the two grown-ups were sat having a catch up.

“Yes, honey-bee?”

“Dean has two paci’s?” He asked very seriously.

“Two?” Cas questioned, already reaching into his pocket for the one he always kept on him.

“One for Dean, one for Luci,” Dean offered, hoping this was explanation enough.

Cas looked over at the two other boys at the coffee table, still engrossed in their colouring.

“Dean, baby; Lucifer has his own paci.”

“Dean gives him one too Papa,” Dean nodded. Cas rolled his eyes at the stubbornness. “Like a present. Like Mikey gives Dean his car.”

And suddenly, it clicked. Dean wanted to offer Lucifer a piece offering. It was sweet really, and after sharing a quick, subtle, side-glance with Gabriel, Cas reached into the diaper bag and retrieved the spare paci. He gave Dean both of them, his batman one and a blue, plain one.

“Thank you, Papa,” Dean smiled as he took them and shuffled back over to the coffee table.

Lucifer looked up when Dean came to a stop beside him, rather than beside Michael. The older little looked up too, but didn’t seem to bothered by it before picking up another crayon.

“Dean?” Lucifer spoke around his paci.

Dean didn’t say anything and held out his batman paci. Lucifer looked at it, presented in Dean’s flat palm. As Dean waited for the other baby to take the paci, he popped the spare one in his own mouth. When Lucifer still didn’t take the offered item, Dean spoke up, voice now a bit miffed around his own paci.

“We be friends now, okay?” He asked, thrusting his hand out again, towards the other little.

Lucifer reached out attentively and took the paci carefully.

“Is for you now,” Dean explained, just how Michael had done that first time they’d met. “Dean’s bestest paci. Dean’s favouritest. He gives it to Luci so we can be friends.”

Lucifer still didn’t seem to certain, but it didn’t dampen Dean’s spirits.

“Look,” Dean shuffled forward and pointed to the mouth guard of the paci. “It’s got batman! He’s the bestest superhero!”

The pacifier that was resting in Lucifer’s mouth dropped to the floor when he let his mouth go slack. His mouth wasn’t empty for long though; he replaced it with the batman paci, giving it a few experimental sucks. When he found he liked it, he threw his arms around Dean.

“Thank you, Dean!”

Gabriel and Castiel watched on; Cas taking mental notes. Watching his baby’s interaction with the other boys today really got him thinking about adopting another little, a sibling for Dean. Dean was really good around other littles, and had a heart of gold. He was sure that Dean was ready for it; he’d talk it over with Sam again, tonight and see what the other man thought.

And perhaps, with another little around the house, Dean would forget about wanting a puppy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, and probably know (by the summary of the story), they will be adopting another little!! I'm not sure if it will be in the next chapter or not though, but if not the next one, the chapter after (chapter 4). I can't wait for you all to meet her!! :D  
> xx


	3. The Prince and Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm pleased with it, and hope you are too!!

** Chapter 3 **

Benny waved one last time to the car as it turned the corner and drove out of sight. The baby on his hip sniffed and curled tightly into him, clutching tightly to his shirt to feel closer to him. Benny could feel a wet patch forming on his shoulder.

“Come on Cher,” He cooed as he reinterned his apartment and closed the front door with his foot. “It’s okay. Daddy and Papa will be back before you know it!” He tried to sound positive, but knew his voice was having no effect on the poor babe.

“Papa,” He whined, clutching Benny’s shirt even tighter.

“I know, Cher, I know,” Benny soothed, running and hand down the baby’s back as he made his way into the living room to sit on the couch. “They’ll be back in the mornin’, okay?”

Dean shook his head quite violently and raised his clenched fist, the one holding on tightly to his blanket, to rub at his wet eyes.

Benny rearranged Dean in his lap so the babe was sat on the edge of his knee. The baby’s face was tearstained, and there was snot running from his nose. The tears showed no sign of stopping, and they were falling fat and fast. His bottom lip stuck out and he looked so sorry for himself that Benny couldn’t help but melt and want to demand Cas and Sam come back right this instant.

“Cher, you’re breakin’ my heart,” Benny sighed, clutching the baby’s head in his hands and pressing a soft, hopefully reassuring kiss to the boy’s head.

Dean didn’t say a word, and Benny wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him back into his chest, not caring about how messy his shirt might be about to get; he was used to it.

“Daddy and Papa are goin’ someone very special, aren’t they Cher?” Benny tried, hoping that talking about the boy’s Daddies and what they were doing would distract him.

Dean sniffed, and nodded, turning his face so it was hiding in the crook of Benny’s neck. Benny continued to run his hands up and down Dean’s back, using his nails lightly to try and relax the boy.

“Remember where they’re goin’?” Dean didn’t move, so Benny continued. “They’re goin’ to find another babe, just like you. They’re goin’ to find Dean a brother or sister! You excited Cher?”

Dean sniffed, but lifted his head from Benny’s shoulder.

“Dean, sister?” He asked seriously, from behind his little pout.

“Yea’ perhaps,” Benny nodded with a slight smile. His distraction plan was working. “Maybe a brother? Eh?”

“Dean has to share his Daddy and Papa?”

Benny had to hold back the laughter at how worried the babe’s little face was, he was worried he’d upset him if he laughed.

“Afraid so, Cher,” Benny nodded with a soft smile. “But, your Papa and Daddy will still love you with all their hearts!”

“Dean don’t wanna share his Daddy and Papa,” Dean sulked sullenly.

“But, don’t you want a brother or sister, like Michael and Lucifer? Don’t you want someone to play with all the time, and laugh with and make mischief with?”

Dean looked up at Benny very seriously and thought for a moment.

“May-be nice,” Dean shrugged, and then sniffed again.

Benny couldn’t hold back his chuckle this time and cuddled the boy closer once again.

“Cher, you’re my kryptonite!” He laughed and pressed kisses all over Dean’s head. Dean laughed too, clutching onto Benny tightly again, but feeling a bit better.

-X-

“Maybe we should have just brought him with us?” Cas spoke to Sam, thinking out loud.

They had just got off Skype with Benny and Dean, to wish the babe goodnight. Of course, Dean had been happy to see his Daddy and Papa and had told them all about his day with Uncle Benny at 100mph. But as soon as if came to saying goodnight and goodbye, the baby had started crying and it broke their hearts.

“Come on,” Sam soothed, hearing the concern in his husband’s tone. He stood from the couch and approached Cas, running his hands down Cas’ arms comfortingly. “He’s just fine. He’s just trying to make you feel guilty babe, you know it. And besides, you heard him, he had a brilliant day with Benny – I bet he wasn’t missing us when Benny let him have _two_ scoops of ice-cream.”

Cas laughed and looked up at Sam.

“He’s a _very_ lucky boy! Uncle Benny is _too_ generous sometimes!”

“He would have got under our feet here anyway,” Sam added, but not harshly. Sam pointed to the door behind them that was pulled shut. “And I think it’s only fair that we give that little girl in there all the attention she deserves.”

“Yeah,” Cas glanced over his shoulder with a love-smitten look on his face. “Oh gosh, I can’t believe we’ve finally done it!”

“Me either,” Sam chuckled, draping his arms over Cas’ shoulders and rested his forehead against his husbands’. “You realise that I’m going to forget what you dick looks like since we’re never going to get any grown-up time now?”

Cas let the laughter bubble up and he leant in to press a fond kiss to Sam’s lips.

“Would you like to study it, so you can take a mental picture, before the babe wakes up?” Cas asked, his voice suddenly heavy with lust.

Sam responded with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows, before he pushed Cas up against the nearest wall.

-X-

Dean woke up grumpy. He was well and truly missing his daddies, and nothing that Benny tried managed to put even a small smile on the babe’s face; not even his usual, tried-and-tested tricks that Benny saved just for Dean!

“Come on Cher,” Benny bounced the surly baby on his hip, as he waited for the car he knew was going to arrive at any minute. He loved having the boy round to stay, and usually Dean was no trouble and loved spending time with his Uncle.

Thankfully though, Benny had received a text message from Cas to let them know they were leaving and would be with them within an hour or so.

“Papa and Daddy are comin’ home,” Benny tried to convince the pouty babe.

“Papa?” Dean sniffed, voice quieter from behind his paci.

“Uh-huh,” Benny nodded enthusiastically, hoping that he was going to get even a small smile from the boy.

“Daddy?”

“Yep, Daddy too!” Benny sat himself on the couch and sat Dean on his knees, so that the boy was facing him.

“And Dean’s sister?” Dean asked really sheepishly.

Benny smiled at how shy Dean had suddenly become. Last night, when Cas and Sam had been on Skype they had told him all about his new sister that they were bringing home, and the boy had soaked it all up, loving the sound of it. Afterwards, (and after he had stopped crying for Daddy and Papa) he had yapped Benny’s ear off about having a sister now. It had been super cute, and Benny had sneakily taken a video of the boy and had sent it to his daddies to coo over.

“Yeah! Dean’s sister!” Benny encouraged. “She’s coming home too! For the first time, ever!”

“She, she, she, she gonna play with me lots Uncle Benny!”

“Course,” Benny nodded. “All the time! You’re going to be best friends!”

Dean smiled wide, clearly liking that idea. But within seconds, he was frowning again.

“What ‘bout Mikey?” He asked, dead seriously.

“What about him?”

“Mikey is Dean’s best friend!” Dean explained, talking as if this was obvious. “But Dean’s sister is now, instead?”

“Oh Cher!” Benny chuckled, reaching up to cup Dean’s face. “You can have more than one best friend. For example, your Daddy is my best friend. And your Papa is also my best friend.”

“Oh…” Dean trailed off.

“You can still be best friends with Mikey, even if you’re best friends with your sister.”

“Luci too?” Dean asked, sounding offended by the fact that his Uncle had forgotten the other boy. Benny fought hard not to roll his eyes.

“Lucifer too,” Benny nodded.

And then there was the sound of tyres running slowly over gravel, coming to a stop. Benny moved Dean off his lap and put him on the couch and then went over to the window. Glancing outside confirmed his suspicions.

Then there was a knock at the door.

“It’s open!” Benny yelled. The door opened, and a voice called out, a very familiar voice.

“Hello?”

Benny watched as Dean realised just whose voice it was.

“Papa?!” He cried, eyes welling up with tears as he shuffled himself off the couch and ran towards the voice.

Cas was stood in the doorway of the living room and opened his arms to welcome his boy. Dean crashed into Cas’ chest, head on his shoulder and now shaking with the force of his tears. He was crying loudly, clutching the man’s shirt and sobbing the word ‘Papa’ continuously.

“Papa’s missed you _so_ much honey-bee!” Cas exclaimed, picking the boy up; Dean latched his legs around Cas’ middle. Dean just continued to cry, clutching the man tighter and closer.

“Oh Dean,” Cas shushed, swaying slightly. “What’s with the tears baby?”

“My Papa!” Dean exclaimed loudly, choking on the lump of tears that was still lodged in his throat. “Miss my Papa!”

“Papa’s right here, Honey-Bee,” Cas cooed, pressing a reassuring kiss to Dean’s temple. “Papa’s got you now. It’s okay, baby.”

It didn’t take long for Dean to calm down, but he was clearly not letting go of Cas. Benny filled Cas in on how the morning had gone, as the other man continued to sway the little.

Dean had his thumb in his mouth, and his head on Cas’ shoulder, resting his eyes, when he heard his Daddy’s voice. His head shot off Cas’ shoulders and looked in the direction the voice was coming from.

“Daddy?” Dean asked, eyes welling up in unshed tears all over again.

“He’s coming honey-bee,” Cas reassured the boy. “Wait just a sec.”

“I will excuse myself so you can introduce them both,” Benny explained, before disappearing out the room.

A moment later, Sam walked through the living room door, holding the hand of another little. Dean paid her no attention and launched for his Daddy.

“Daddy!” He cried, as Sam caught him, having to let go of the little girl’s hand. “Miss my Daddy!” He explained, tears starting to fall again.

“Oh, my poor Prince,” Sam fussed, smoothing the boy’s hair down and straightening his rumpled ‘Daddy’s boy’ top. “We’re here now, and very soon we’ll be going home, hmm?”

Dean nodded, plopping his wet thumb back in his mouth, and setting his head down on Sam’s shoulder. He didn’t work himself up as much as he had with his Papa, but that was because he had got most of his crying out the first time; still though, he needed to clutch to this man like his life depended on it and not let go until he felt he could trust his Daddy to not disappear on him again.

Cas crouched down at Sam’s legs, and Sam put his hand on top of the little standing just behind him. Their movements caused Dean to take notice of her, properly for the first time.

She looked up at Sam, clearly nervous. And Dean was able to see how pretty this girl was; she had deep red, long hair, and dark eyes, and just like Dean, her face was dusted with freckles. The little girl was dressed in a white, butterfly-patterned dress. She held a stuffed giraffe by its leg, and Dean was reminded of his stuffed elephant.

“Would you like to meet your brother, now?” Cas asked her softly. The girl nodded slowly, turning wide eyes on Cas.

Sam crouched down beside them, with Dean still in his arms. This was an exciting moment for them all, the moment their family was really going to come together.

Dean was staring in awe at the pretty girl in front of him, as she turned to look at him.

“Hello,” She welcome, with a small wave. Dean didn’t say anything. He looked behind her at Papa, and then over to Daddy.

“Dean,” Sam started. “This is your new sister; her name is Charlie!”

Dean blinked once, and then twice before shying into Sam’s chest again. He made sure to keep his head turned so that he could still see his new sister.

“He’s shy Papa,” Charlie explained.

“He is a bit,” Cas nodded in agreement. “But he’ll soon warm up to you Angel, don’t you worry.”

“And, he’s a little bit tired,” Sam added, reassuringly. “I think someone needs to nap when we get home.”

Dean was really tired, after being up crying for his Daddy and Papa half the night, that he didn’t even argue with that idea. A nap actually sounded rather good right now. He stuck his thumb in his mouth.

“He’ll feel a bit better after a little sleep, won’t you my Prince,” Sam cooed down at him. Dean wriggled and whined behind his thumb, getting fussy and Sam stood up with him and walked over to the diaper bag that was sat at the end of the coffee table.

“Dean is quite a bit younger than you,” Cas went on to explain to the little still stood in front of him. She was watching Sam offer Dean a paci, which he took instantly. “So, we’re going to need lots of help looking after him. He’s going to need someone to play lots of games with him, and give him loads of cuddles. Do you think you can do that?”

Charlie looked up at her Papa with huge, wide eyes and nodded very seriously.

“I’m good at helping Papa,” She explained, puffing up her chest.

“Good!” Cas exclaimed happily. “You’re going to be a really great, big sister!”

After introducing Charlie to Benny, and catching up quickly over a coffee, the Winchester family said their goodbyes and were soon in the car on the way home.

Dean was happy to find his car seat exactly where it was before, behind the driver’s seat, and was even more surprised to see another sat across from his. Papa strapped Dean into his car seat, and Daddy strapped Charlie into hers.

As the car started, and backed out of Benny’s driveway, Dean turned to look at his sister. He couldn’t believe that he actually had a sibling, and now she was here he didn’t know what to think of the whole ordeal. It sounded great having a sister, but he didn’t like the thought of having to share his Daddy and Papa.

She turned to look at him, when she felt his gaze on her. She smiled wide at him, and let her hand drape over the middle car seat. She held it open in invitation. It took seconds for Dean to link their fingers together, and Charlie squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Dean decided that perhaps having a sister wasn’t going to be as bad as he might think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Uncle Benny, although I really don't think this chapter does him justice!! As you can see, he doesn't have a little of his own YET!! But he will!! Still not sure who that will be yet, a lot of you suggested Lucifer (who was saved for Gabe) or Charlie (who was saved for Cas and Sam!) Haha!! Anymore suggestions?  
> I was originally going to introduced Charlie and Dean in their own home, but figured that they would be in the back of the car together - and didn't really wanting them meeting there. What do you all think of Charlie??!! I can't wait to introduced you guys to her properly next chapter!!


	4. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had been a pain in my a**!! Seriously!! I have rewritten it completely different a million times, and in the end I just had to wait for my muse to catch to see where it would take me!!  
> So let me know what you think!! :D

** Chapter 4 **

Cas blinked awake slowly. He smacked his lips together a couple of times before turning over and looking up at Sam. Sam was sat up in bed with his iPad on his lap.

“Morning sleepy head,” Sam smiled down at him. He placed his hand on Cas’ head and began to caress his hair gently. Cas hummed in contentment and let his eyes fall shut as he relished in the feeling.

There was a mumble of chatter in the background, and it took Cas a moment to realise that it was coming from the baby monitor.

“’S the baby?” He asked with a yawn, voice gruff with sleep.

“No, listen,” Sam instructed kindly, completely stilling as if worried his movements would make too much noise.

Cas opened his eyes a slit and focused his hearing. There was a little voice, but it wasn’t the one he was used to hearing through the monitor. Cas huffed a laugh when he realised who it was.

Sam angled the iPad so that Cas could see it. On the screen was the view of Dean’s nursery. The baby was led asleep in his crib still, but hanging over the top was a red-haired girl wearing navy pyjamas.

“She’s been talking to him for about 10 minutes,” Sam explained when Cas started to push himself into a seated position.

“What’s she saying?” Cas asked, trying to listen to Charlie’s voice through the monitor again.

“It’s hard to make out,” Sam sighed, almost disappointedly. “She’s talking so quietly that I’ve only been able to catch words here and there. I know I should have gone in there and stopped her before she woke the babe, but she’s been so quiet, and so gentle that I couldn’t bring myself to.”

“Hmm,” Cas agreed, unable to tear his eyes from the iPad screen. It was a rather cute scene, and considering that they had literally only brought Charlie home a few days ago the two siblings were getting on together like two peas in a pod. “Perhaps we should get up and make breakfast though?” Cas added as an afterthought.

-X-

It was cereal and croissants for breakfast; simple, but they were due their weekly shop and so were down to almost the bare minimum. Still, it was a nice breakfast, and the very first one they were having as a family, with Charlie.

Dean had been grumpy after he had been spoon fed his special banana and strawberry baby porridge. As he sat, slumped in his highchair, everyone else got to eat their cereal and croissants. He wanted some croissant too, and he rather fancied some of the lucky charms that Charlie was munching away at.

“Papa,” Dean had complained and making grabby hands at the rest of the food on the table. Papa had just shushed him, smoothed his hair back and offered him a sippy cup of apple juice.

“More?” Dean asked, ignoring the sippy cup, and pointing to the table.

“Not today honey-bee,” Cas hummed. “Papa will have a bottle of warm, scrummy milk for you in a minute, okay?”

Dean whined desperately and threw his head back dramatically. Although he wasn’t against the idea of a bottle, he didn’t want to wait for it; that and he still wanted some of the yummy looking food on the breakfast table.

Dean continued to look at the ceiling above him, from where his head was still thrown back. He could hear Sam talking to Charlie about going out today, to the park and to the supermarket. Cas joined in the conversation too, talking about how Charlie was going to make lots of friends at the park as Uncle Gabe, Auntie Billie, Auntie Donna and Auntie Jody were all going to be there with their little ones.

It wasn’t long before Sam and Cas started talking between themselves about the shopping they needed to do. Dean droned them out, not caring for the boring talk. This was when he felt a little nudge at his elbow. He looked down to see a soft, feminine hand holding out a piece of croissant. Dean followed the hand, to find Charlie offering him a piece of her very own breakfast.

Dean smiled wide, eyes lighting up at the offer and gently taking the offered food and popping it in his mouth. He munched happily, and before he was finished, Charlie was offering him another piece. This continued until together they had eaten their way through Charlie’s croissant.

The two daddies sat opposite them smirked at their two children. The little’s had very clearly thought they hadn’t been caught, but both Sam and Cas had watched every moment and had found it too adorable to stop them. They were really bonding, and that’s just what the two adults wanted.

When Dean realised that the croissant was all gone, he pouted. Charlie looked into the middle of the table to see one more left, sat by itself. She looked over at the two men sat opposite them, and reached forward to take it.

“No Charlie,” Sam explained softly, catching the movement. Charlie snatched her hand back as if it had been burnt, and slumped down into her seat. “That’s enough for now, okay? We can wrap this one up and you can have it later for a snack, how does that sound?”

“Yes please!” Charlie exclaimed, excitedly, sitting back up again. She shared a quick look with Dean, and the baby knew she would be sharing that croissant with him too!

Dean really liked having a sister!

-X-

Daddy had accompanied them to the park this morning. It was unusual, as by now Daddy had left for work.

When Daddy had strapped Dean into the pram, he had seen his baby’s confused face. He explained to the babe that Daddy had some time off work to spend with his family. Dean liked the sound of that; he enjoyed having his Daddy around and found himself wishing that the man didn’t ever have to go to work again!

When they left the house, Charlie got to walk, holding Papa’s hand, while Daddy pushed him in his pram.

The park was only a few blocks away, and it was a nice walk. The sun was shining and it was warm enough not to have to wear coats. Charlie was quiet beside Papa, but Dean babbled on and on about all the fun games he was going to play with Mikey and Luci. Daddy had to remind him that there were going to be others there as well and that it would also be nice if he played with them too.

The Winchester’s were the first to reach the park. Charlie stuck close to Papa and Daddy, even though they told her she could go and play if she wanted. Dean knew that Charlie was nervous and still gaining her confidence; but she was doing really well considering. Dean could remember when he was first brought home by Daddy and Papa; he had fought his daddies so much.

Auntie Donna and Auntie Jody were the first to appear, both their adopted daughters, Claire and Alex (who were actual 6-year-olds, and not little’s, like Dean and Charlie) in tow. Claire did her usual cooing over Dean, smoothing her hands down his face and practically worrying over him, almost as much as a mother would. She told his Daddy off for not making sure that Dean had a paci, and Daddy apologised, before delving into his pocket to get one. Dean accepted the paci from Claire’s hands, smirking behind it at the sight of his Daddy getting scolded by the little girl.

Then Claire and Alex were introduced to Charlie, and they were soon besotted with the new little. She was more their age, so they got on well.

Dean asked Daddy if he could get out the pram, and his wish was granted. He had to hold Daddy’s hand though, otherwise he would have to wear the dreaded reins he hated so much.

Then Auntie Billie arrived with Ruby. Ruby was in her pram too, which was bright purple, unlike Dean’s light grey one. She squealed behind her paci when she saw Dean, and Dean smiled wide when he saw her. This was the first time he’d seen her since the meet up at Uncle Gabe’s back along and back then she had been older. It was nice to see she was her usual age today.

Dean grew smug when Claire didn’t give baby Ruby the same treatment she’d given him; it made him feel special.

Then last, but not least, was Uncle Gabe with Michael and Lucifer. The two little’s were a little in front of their Daddy, moving around each other. It was clear that they were playing their own little game, and they weren’t paying their Daddy or their friends any attention.

That is, until Dean spotted his best friends and shouted in their direction.

“Mikey! Luci!”

The two little’s stopped and turned towards the voice. Dean slipped his hand out of Daddy’s and took off towards them.

“Dean!” Daddy’s loud voice called after him, but it didn’t slow him down.

The three little’s ran towards each other and they met half way. They huddled into a cute group hug with laugh and giggles and cute little touches.

“Dean, baba!” Uncle Gabe greeted, following his two little’s. He gathered Dean into his arms and swung him over his head, pressing a big kiss to his cheek.

“Uncle Gabe!” Dean squealed in excitement.

“Come on then, you lot,” Uncle Gabe exclaimed, setting Dean back on his feet. “Let’s go get a snack!”

-X-

“She seems to have settled really well,” Jody commented, motioning to the new little mingling with the others.

“Yeah,” Cas agreed, smiling over at his two children, and Charlie who was making new friends by the looks of things. “We fell _really_ lucky with her!”

“She was already conditioned mind,” Sam added lightly, joining the conversation. “So, most of the hard work has been done for us.”

“Ha,” Gabe scoffed. “Luci was fully conditioned too, but we still had a tonne of trouble integrating him into the family!”

That was true, it had taken nearly a year to properly settle Lucifer, it was longer than it took Dean to accept his place, and they started almost from scratch with him! Some little’s just found it harder to settle into a family when they were adopted, as all they knew was the adoption centre that conditioned them. Going from a centre with staff, to a home with parents was a big step, and not one that everyone took gracefully. This was where Sam and Cas had fallen lucky.

Charlie really had settled into the family well, like she was meant to be there. She got on well with Dean, and in fact was almost protective of him already, and she had only been with them a week. Dean, too, had accepted her wonderfully and the two were like two peas in a pod. Charlie was well behaved and didn’t put up a fuss (like another fussy baby they knew) when it was time for a bath, or bed time. She was clever and smart, and looked after her toys. She was inquisitive and gentle; kind and helpful. She was a poster little, and Sam and Cas loved her fiercely, and had done since the moment they had laid eyes on her.

“Did you have any fights?” Billie asked.

“Maybe one,” Cas shrugged, a little smug. It was expected for adopted little’s to throw a few fits, at least, when first adopted; where they tested the boundaries and all that. “Right at the beginning when we met for the first time.”

“Lucky gits,” Gabe scoffed again, although this too was light.

They watched their kiddies all playing together in the sand pit and on the playground equipment.

“What’s her background?” Billie questioned, taking a sip off coffee out of her travel mug.

“Homeless, just like our Dean,” Sam nodded once. “We seem to have a knack of picking out those ones.”

“Her family disowned her after finding out she was gay,” Cas supplied. “She was out on the streets with no where to turn to at just 16. She’s actually, physically younger than Dean is – he’s 24 and she’s 21.”

“But she makes a great big sister!” Sam hurried to add.

-X-

Dean had thrown a fit when it had been time to go home. Sam and Cas had paid him no mind and had turned the pram from forward-facing, to parent-facing and had strapped him into the pram. They had draped him in his blanket and slipped a paci into his mouth and had started the walk back home after saying their goodbyes. Within two minutes, Dean had been sleeping.

Sam and Cas asked her lots about her new ‘friends’ and if she had, had fun today. She played their game, biding her time.

Poor Dean had already lost to the game, but she was determined to get him out. They would get out together, she would make sure of it.

And for the last time, her name wasn’t Charlie! It was Felicia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a short one, but the perfect way to end it, I thinks!!  
> I've always known I wanted to take the story in this direction, but it was getting it here that was the problem!!  
> Thank you for all your lovely feedback everyone, it is very much appriciated!!  
> Love you all!!


	5. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days??  
> Enjoy sweeties!!

** Chapter 5 **

“I need to think of a game plan first. But trust me, I’m working on it… It’s just hard, you know. They won’t leave me alone until I’m more asleep than awake and so this time, in the morning, is the only time I get. Even then, most mornings, they’re up before I am, which is annoying as fuck!”

The baby monitor in the room blinked red, notifying her that it was still on and picking up noise. She blinked at it, preying that they were still asleep and not listening in on what she was saying. She knew that technically she was talking too quietly for it to properly and clearly pick up any of her words; still, she was cautious, as it would pay not to be!

The boy she was speaking too was still sleeping soundly. She laced her hands through the bars and gently threaded her fingers into his hair.

“It’s because of that I’ve not had a chance to speak to you like this when you’ve been awake. Just give me time, okay? I’ve been as good as gold, the perfect child for them… it can’t be much longer before they start giving me more freedoms. As soon as I’ve got their trust under my belt, I’ll get us out of here. One way or another.”

She paused again, straining her hearing, trying to detect any movement from outside of the room suggesting that their ‘parents’ might be up. There was nothing.

“I don’t even know your _real_ name…” She sighed, sadly, after a moment or two.

“Charlie?”

Felicia jumped at the sleepy, yet familiar, voice coming from behind her. She turned around to face Sam who was stood in the doorway in just his boxers. His hair was stuck up at all angles and he was squinting his eyes.

“Daddy,” She teared up on cue, letting her face betray her shock. She hoped and preyed that Sam had not heard what she had just said to the sleeping babe; the next few minutes would tell her just that. “You scared me.”

“Oh Princess,” Sam shushed coming further into the room. He crouched in front of her and pulled her into a hug. “Daddy’s sorry; I didn’t mean to frighten you!”

Charlie sobbed dramatically, but believably, a few times before drying her eyes on Sam’s shoulder. Luckily, it seemed like he hadn’t heard her.

“What are you doing in here, Princess?” Sam asked a few moments later. His voice was quiet, and Felicia didn’t miss the glance he cast over her shoulder at the man still asleep in the cot.

“I was just talking to Dean-Bean,” She told him innocently. “I didn’t wake him up!” She hurried to add, worriedly. “I promise Daddy! See, Dean-Bean is still sleeping!”

“I can see, sweetheart,” Sam nodded with a small smile. “But baby,” He continued giving her his fall attention, yet keeping his voice down. “It’s 2.30 in the morning.”

Felicia paled. Was it? Surely it couldn’t be? She knew it was early, as it was still dark outside, but when she had woken up, wide awake, she had just assumed it was 6.30ish, like it usually was. She supposed she didn’t have a watch or a clock to judge the time with, but even so.

“Oh,” She frowned, looking up at Sam through her eyelashes. “Is that bad, Daddy?”

“Not bad, no,” Sam shook his head. “It’s just far too early for little girls and boys to be awake.”

“What about Daddies?” She questioned, knowing her cute, innocent questions won them over every time.

“Absolutely,” Sam agreed. “It’s definitely far too early for Daddies to be awake. But it’s Daddy’s job to make sure his little girl is all wrapped up warm and snug in her bed until it’s time to wake up.”

“Oh,” She blinked a few times, not entirely certain what to say next. Luckily, Sam seemed to know what to say and do.

“Come on,” He stood and lifted her effortlessly into his arms. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

After taking her to the bathroom so that she could use the ‘potty’, Sam helped Felicia climb back into bed. He brought the covers up over her as she grabbed the giraffe she had been gifted when they had ‘adopted’ her. When she was all snug, Sam sat on the edge of her bed and smiled fondly at her. He was looking more awake now.

“What were you talking to Dean about, Princess?” He asked casually.

Felicia blurted out the first thing that came to her, as she knew that if she hesitated, Sam could potentially question whether she was telling the truth, and she did not want to be the person that planted the seed of doubt in his head.

“I was just telling him about the game I want to play tomorrow.”

“Okay, baby girl,” He smoothed down her hair. “But you could have woken your brother up and he would have been very grumpy if you’d have done that. We don’t want a grumpy baby, do we?” He was smiling wide, and made his voice light and jokey so Felicia knew that she wasn’t getting told off.

“No!” Felicia played along, smiling and laughing back, shaking her head quite enthusiastically.

“So maybe next time you can tell him at breakfast, okay?”

“Okay Daddy,” Felicia agreed warmly, although inwardly she flinched.

“And whenever you wake up, you come and get Daddy or Papa, okay, Princess?”

“Yes, Daddy,” She nodded again, seriously. She cursed silently, not letting that show on her face. This would mean she would have to be _extra_ careful when sneaking across the hall into the nursery to speak to Dean… it might mean she never would be able to again.

“Good girl,” He bent over and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before standing up. He checked the night light was still on before walking over to the door. “Good night, Charlie.”

“Night-night, Daddy,” Felicia yawned, because now she really was starting to feel sleepy. If it really was only 2.30am, that meant she had slept less than 5 hours. She didn’t know how long she had been with Dean before Sam had interrupted them, but she knew it had been a while.

The overhead light turned off, and Felicia watched Sam’s outline disappear across the hall, probably to just double check on Dean.

She planned to stay awake, and give her non-existent ‘game plan’ some thought, while she had the perfect opportunity, but the last thing she remembers before falling asleep was Sam’s outline leaving the nursery and heading back down the landing towards his own room.

-X-

The next few days passed pretty smoothly. Felicia continued to play out their fantasy, or whatever this was, all the while hoping and praying soon that they would allow her more freedoms so she could work on getting a plan of escape up and finalised. She was unsure where to start, until she learnt where her ‘boundaries’ lied.

To her utter disbelief, the first freedom actually came sooner, rather than later.

It happened for the first time when she was watching TV. She’d woken early, and had decided that instead of going into speak to Dean, she would go and see ‘Daddy or Papa’, just like Sam had said, so the man could see that she was following instructions and could be ‘trusted’.

Cas was the one who got up with her. He had clearly debated putting her back to bed, or just plain inviting her into bed with him and Sam, but it was only half an hour before they needed to be getting up and ready for the day anyway and he decided that he could make breakfast in the meantime.

Cas had set her up in the living room, with the early morning cartoons. He pretended like she was being allowed a luxury at getting extra TV time, but she had paid him no mind. While she wasn’t a fan of most of the things they subjected her too as a ‘little’, she didn’t mind watching cartoons, no matter how childish. It was something she had definitely indulged in when she had still lived at home with her _real_ parents. The only time she couldn’t stand TV time, was when they put on the mind-numbing, brain-cell killing crap for Dean.

When she was all snug under a knitted blanket (knitted by Cas’ mother herself), Cas explained that he would just be in the kitchen getting breakfast ready and to give him a shout if she needed anything.

She was so giddy at finally being left alone somewhere that wasn’t her bedroom, and at sometime that wasn’t ‘bedtime’, that she was paying no attention to the colourful characters of ‘scooby doo’ running across the big screen. She knew she had to play this just right if it was going to work in her favour; and she planned to make it.

She didn’t call for Cas, although she had debated it. She wasn’t sure whether calling him would make him think she still ‘needed’ him around most of the time, or not. Instead, she decided to stay in position on the couch and fake being engrossed in the TV, when he came back. When he came back into the room and found her exactly where he had left her, he praised her. For Felicia, this confirmed that it was a test, and that she had passed with flying colours. She just soaked up the praise, before returning her attention to the TV.

Time went on, and the freedoms were still slow in coming. She was only left on her own for short periods of time, and only if she was occupied with something, for weeks before they initiated another freedom.

By this point, Sam had gone back to work, his ‘parental’ leave over. Cas had taken her and Dean to the mall and had let her pick out a toy chest and some brand-new toys to go in it.

“But Papa,” Felicia had explained innocently, holding the side of the trolley that Cas was pushing around. Dean was sat in the modified seat, eyes wide with wonder at all the toys around him. “I already have a toy chest. It’s in the living room.”

“I know, angel,” Cas smiled at her, wondering just how they had gotten so lucky with her. “But Daddy and Papa thought you might like to have your very own one up in your room, where you can play with some big girl toys, that baby Dean isn’t allowed to play with?”

Her eyes lit up at the sound of that. She glanced, almost guiltily, at Dean, but he was holding his blanket and not paying them any attention, too interested in a flashy car running about in a display case on the shelf opposite them.

“All my own toys?” She asked, in childish wonder. Cas chuckled at her reaction, and she was damn sure she could win an Oscar for her acting!

“Of course,” Cas beamed at her. “Daddy and Papa know how good our little girl has been since she came home for the first time, and we both think that you deserve to get some brand-new toys to play with. And you can play with them in your bedroom, so Dean doesn’t get hold of them – because big-girl toys are much to small for babies to be playing with, and we wouldn’t want him to put them in his mouth, would we?”

“No, Papa,” She agreed solemnly.

“But if you play with your new toys in your bedroom, you’re going to need somewhere to keep them. So, we’re going to buy you a new toy chest today, what do you think?”

Cas let Felicia pick out her own toy chest, and she picked the Disney one, with the little mermaid on the side. They then went through the aisles and picked her out some new toys, to go in the chest. Cas also picked up some new toys for Dean, but they mainly consisted of felt books and a few interactive, colourful, noisy, plastic things.

Sure enough, that afternoon, while Dean was napping, Cas set everything up for her and she was allowed to play in her room for a little while. Cas had explained that if she needed anything that she should call him from the top of the stairs, and to not enter the nursery as it could wake her brother up.

Again, Felicia made sure to follow these rules to a T. She needed them to trust her and extend this freedom further if she was going to make it work in her favour.

It wasn’t long before she was allowed to come and go from her room as she pleased, as long as she told Sam or Cas where she was going, before she left. She made sure to spend an ample amount around them all, as she didn’t want them getting suspicious, but when she did ‘play’ upstairs, she always spent at least an hour up there, so they wouldn’t miss her straight away if she ever tried to try something.

She spent a lot of her time upstairs in her room, thinking to herself. If she was going to get Dean out of here, with her, then she would need him to be not-Dean. She would need him to come out of his headspace, but she wasn’t sure how to do that. The only thing she could think of, to try, was to talk to Dean using his _real_ name; using the name he had before he was brainwashed into believing he was ‘Dean’. However, she didn’t know what that was. She had an idea of how she could find out, but she wasn’t sure it was worth the risk if she found out that it had in fact been a dead end. She would have to do some digging.

So, she waited for a few days, biding her time and waiting for a day where Sam worked from home. When he worked from home, he spent most of the day tucked up in his office, and Felicia made it her job to disturb him (innocently, of course) and feign interest in what he was doing, just to have a quick nose around.

She had been in her room, ‘playing’ if anyone decided to check on her; they rarely did anymore, unless they wanted her. She stayed in her room for a little while, biding her time, before she decided that she would go and peak, and just gage Sam’s reaction to her disturbing his work day.

The door clicked open easily, causing the tall man sat at the desk to pop his head up at the quiet noise.

“Charlie?” He asked, as he spotted her squeeze into the room. “You okay, princess?”

“I…” She stuttered. Now she was here, and Sam didn’t look like he was going to bite her head off, like she thought he would have, she didn’t quite know what to say or do. “What are you doing?”

“I’m working, honey,” He explained, pushing his wheelie chair back a little and patting his thighs in invitation. She hurried across the room and climbed into his lap. “What are you doing?”

“I was playing, but then got bored,” She supplied, as if this was the answer to the universe.

“I see,” Sam nodded. “So, you came to disturb Daddy, huh?”

His tone was light, but Felicia was quick to dole out damage control.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” She cried quietly. “I just wanted to see you.”

Sam laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to her crown.

“That’s quite alright, Princess,” he promised her. “Do you want to see what Daddy’s working on?”

She nodded her head, enthusiastically. She didn’t really, as she found law and politics a boring, tiering subject, but anything to spend longer in the room and try and find her answers.

Sam actually made the work sound kinda interesting. He showed her on the computer all the things he had to do, and explained that today he was helping some woman out who’s son had died due to a failure on the doctor’s part.

Felicia knew that Sam was soaking up this time with her, loving every minute of it. It was technically classed as ‘bonding’ time, she supposed, but let him have his moment.

He didn’t spend too long talking about his work and what he was doing that day, probably frightened he was going to scare her away, or lose her ‘short’ attention span. He typed out a few things quickly and she took a good look around the room. It was somewhere that had been off limits to her since day one, so she made sure to take everything in while she could, in case she needed to sneak back in at a later date.

“That’s a small cupboard, Daddy!” She exclaimed, pointing out the piece of furniture she was talking about.

“That?” Sam asked curiously, letting his gaze follow where her finger was pointing. He chuckled. “No Princess, that’s a filing cabinet.”

“Oh,” She paused. “What’s one of those?”

“A filing cabinet?” He asked, although he knew that’s exactly what she meant. “It a place where I can keep all my important information, and important paperwork so I don’t lose it!”

He made it sound exciting, and she knew just what to reply with, although she already knew what his answer would be.

“Can I see?!”

“No baby,” He shook his head. “It’s just boring grown-up stuff that little girls and boys don’t need to worry about, okay?”

“Okay Daddy,” She agreed, already hatching a plan to sneak back into this room when she next got the chance.

-X-

Getting in had been surprisingly easy. She had waited until she knew Cas was occupied with Dean, before she had snuck across the landing and slipped into the office. It was dark in the room, the blinds still shut from the other day, no one having been in to open them this morning.

She tip-toed across the floor towards the filing cabinet, preying to anyone who was listening that hers and Dean’s ‘adoption’ papers were in there, because if they weren’t, she was back at square one, with no idea what direction to take next.

She _needed_ to find out Dean’s legit name if she was going to have a hope in hells chance to get him out of his headspace.

She slid the rather noisy, top draw open, and was pleased to find that everything was kept in alphabetic order. But whether their adoption papers were there, was another matter. If they were, what letter would they come under?

Would they be under, ‘A’ for ‘Adoption’.

Or, ‘L’ for ‘Littles’

Maybe, ‘W’ for Winchester’.

She checked under all of those, but found nothing.

Perhaps, then, their papers weren’t filed together (if they were filed in here, at all). The could be filed separately under different names. And if that was the case, would her papers be under a ‘C’ for Charlie, an ‘F’ for ‘Felicia’ or maybe even under ‘D’ for ‘Day’. It was all well and good if they were filed under their old names, but she had no idea what Dean’s real names were and she didn’t think she had enough time to go through every single file looking for them.

So, she checked for herself first. She flicked through the ‘F’ file quickly, keenly aware that she was possibly running out of time here before Cas came looking for her, so they could have an afternoon snack. When she couldn’t find herself under ‘F’ she checked ‘D’.

There, she was ecstatic to discover, was a folder with the name ‘Dean’ written on in Sam’s perfect handwriting.

She grabbed it, her heart in her mouth. She could potentially be holding a big key to them escaping, right in her hands. She had to hurry.

She scanned through the documents, there being more than she had thought. One of the very last pieces included some information on ‘Dean’s’ background. He had been known as 2038 at the adoption centre, and had only been with them for 4 days total, as opposed to her 6 months! And right near the bottom she found the nugget of information she was looking for… Dean’s real name!

“Charlie!”

She jumped, calling out in shock. Cas was calling her from the bottom of the stairs. She hurriedly stuffed the papers away, placed it back where it was, closed the draw and left the room, quietly and quickly shutting the office door, and heading into her room, glad she didn’t have to pass the stairs to do so.

“Charlie?” Cas called again, this time questioning.

Felicia dropped to the floor, finding her giraffe where she had left it and quickly curled herself up on her side, using the plush toy as a cushion. She heard Cas’ feet start to climb the stairs and she closed her eyes and willed her breathing to even out.

Her bedroom door creaked slightly as Cas pushed it open, and Felicia could hear his breath of relief.

“Charlie,” He cooed, crouching down beside her, and running his hands through her hair. “You going to wake up, hmm?”

Felicia blinked a few times, as if she was just waking up.

“Papa?” She asked.

“Hey angel,” He greeted with a huge smile on his face. “Did you fall asleep?”

Felicia looked around, as if taking in her surroundings before she nodded her head.

“That’s okay, baby,” Cas soothed, reaching down to pluck her up into his arms and onto his hip. “Sometimes we all need a little nap, even Papa!”

-X-

It took a month or two to get some plans into place, but she finally had one sorted. It involved sleeping pills for their ‘daddies’ which had been a pain to get hold of, and had involved stealing them on their latest visit to the pharmacy. She seriously had no idea how she had gotten away with, when they had been over-the-counter pills! It was some kind of miracle, and she took that as a sign that things were on their side.

The next biggest problem was Dean. He was still in his headspace and she hadn’t yet tried out Dean’s real name, to see whether it would work. She hadn’t wanted to try because she didn’t have her plan set up at the time, and she wasn’t sure how Dean would react.

She had to wait for the perfect moment, the perfect day to try. It had to be of an afternoon or evening, when she was prepared to run. She would have everything ready to go – if Dean slipped out of his headspace as easy as she hoped, she would tell him of what she was going to do, and then figure out a way to get those sleeping pills into Sam and Cas’ food or drink.

It took a lot of courage, and at one point she was so close to backing out. But then she remembered everything that herself and Dean had been subjected to and she just knew she had to do this; if not for her, then for Dean, who she felt fiercely protective over.

The opportunity to get the ball rolling happened one evening, before Sam arrived home from work. Cas was in the kitchen, finishing off their dinner. He had left Felicia on the couch with a picture book she was reading, and had plonked Dean into the play pen in the corner, telling them both that he was going to be two minutes while he checked the food. As soon as he was out of the room, Felicia dived off the couch and was in front of the mesh play pen in a flash.

Dean looked up at her in shock. His facial features relaxed when he recognised his sister, and he babbled something from behind his pacifier, but Felicia wasn’t really listening. She needed to talk and fast, as she didn’t know when Cas was going to come back in.

“Jensen! Your name is Jensen!” She whispered, almost harshly.

A flash of recognition passed across Dean’s face, but it didn’t stick. Still, Felicia felt hope and pressed the matter.

“You’re not Dean Winchester; your name is Jensen Ackles! You went to Stanford University, you were an art student there and had to drop out when you were in a car accident! You were kidnapped, Jensen! Kidnapped by Samuel and Castiel Winchester, and they turned you into a baby, into their sick fantasy!”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed, and Felicia continued. She was hoping she was getting somewhere, he was listening after all, something he barely did when she spoke to him outside of ‘baby talk’.

“You’ve been here 2 years against your will! They’ve brainwashed you into thinking this is your life, into thinking that you’re the baby they want you to be!”

Dean blinked slowly. Felicia found herself wondering whether or not she was actually getting through to him, or not. She wasn’t sure she was.

“We don’t have to live like this no more! I’ve got a plan! Come on Jensen, please!”

There was the sound of keys in the front door, and then Sam’s footsteps as they entered the house. Felicia knew she was out of time.

“I’m home!” Sam’s loud voice announced.

“Daddy!” Dean called back at the man’s familiar voice and started to stand up to look over the play pen walls.

Felicia sighed, letting her head rest against the mesh fabric of the play pen in defeat for a moment before her whole demeanour changed. She jumped up and ran out the room with her arms outstretched, calling for ‘Daddy’.

As they ate their dinner (bangers and mash! Felicia’s favourite!), Felicia thought over everything. They wouldn’t be escaping tonight. Not with Dean still present. Felicia knew that if they wanted to get anywhere then she was going to have to come up with another plan to get Dean to slip out of his headspace.

-X-

“It feels wrong,” Sam whispered.

“I know,” Cas agreed, just as quietly. “But it feels kinda good at the same time!”

The two said nothing for a moment, before bursting out into quiet giggles like two teenage girls giggling over a crush.

Sam hurried down to the kitchen and back to the bedroom with two mugs of steaming coffee. He put them on his bedside table before hurrying back into bed and under the covers. He shuffled himself closer to Cas before handing him over a mug.

Cas put the TV remote down, deciding to go back to his channel hopping in a moment. He took the mug with murmured thanks, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder for half a second before taking a sip of the steaming drink.

“I checked on them both on the way back up,” Sam commented. “Both still out of the count.”

“How strange,” Cas mused.

It was indeed strange; for both Dean and Charlie were still asleep in their beds and it was nearing 7.30. Usually, it was lucky if Sam and Cas got to sleep in till 7 with the two of them; if it wasn’t one, it was the other. That clearly wasn’t the case this morning.

They hadn’t gone to bed any later than normal the night before; neither had their day been any different than usual. They had bangers and mash for tea and Sam had read them both a story before bed. Everything had been the same as usual.

The two parents didn’t mind overly much, letting the kiddies sleep in a little longer wasn’t going to hurt them. Plus, it gave them time to have a bit of a lazy morning; it felt like a million mornings ago they had, had that chance.

It was another 20 minutes before they heard a sound from either of their children. It was Dean.

Even though they had both been enjoying the slow start to the day, Cas found himself suddenly filled with excitement at the sound of his baby’s snuffling. He could imagine the boy blinking awake and moving around to find his discarded paci and he just couldn’t wait to douse the boy in morning kisses.

He threw the cover back, intending to head into the nursery to deliver the kisses, but stopped at what he heard from the monitor next.

“Oh, fuck!”

Sam sat bolt upright, as soon as the words were spoken and Cas rounded to look at Sam, quick as a flash.

That wasn’t Dean waking up… it was Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN, DUN, DUN!!


	6. Plan Gone Wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but this was what I had planned!! I've also got some of the next chapter written too!!  
> Thank you for all your kind words and kudos for the last chapter, each one had me smiling!!  
> I hope you all had a great christmas!!

** Chapter 6 **

“Okay…” Sam breathed, clearly trying to remain calm. The baby monitor on the bedside table had fallen silent, apart from the sound of blankets rustling as the man on the other end moved about. “So, he’s… Jensen this morning…”

Cas didn’t say anything, unsure of just what to say.

There was grumbling coming through the monitor now, as Jensen started talking quietly to himself, and Cas knew that they had to do something before he worked out how to lower the crib railing, or even worse, climbed over the bar and fell to the ground! Cas stood up nervously and started to slip his dressing gown on.

“What are we going to do?” Sam asked, getting up out of bed and following his husbands example.

“Whether he’s Jensen or Dean,” Cas explained with an air on sincerity. “He is still our baby.”

“Cas…” Sam trailed off, not quite sure what he was trying to say. Cas was right of course, Sam loved both Dean and Jensen equally, it’s just it had been so long since Jensen had been in the picture that Sam had managed to temporarily push him to the back of his mind, and just focus on Dean.

It was common for little’s to fall out of their headspaces from time to time, especially at the beginning, that much both daddies knew. However, it was said that the longer the little spent in his headspace, the harder it was to get them to slip back into it. Everyone knew to watch out for the signs that often showed when a little was de-regressing, but thinking back, both Sam and Cas were sure that Dean had shown none.

“Just,” Cas paused. “We’ll go back to how things were back at the beginning, for a while, okay?”

“Well, yeah,” Sam agreed. “But what about Charlie?”

Cas closed his eyes and silently cursed. He had momentarily bypassed thinking about their little girl, every thought taken up by the baby, or rather man, who they could still hear over the baby monitor.

 _“C’mon,”_ They could hear Jensen mumbling. Then there was the tell-tale sound of the crib unlatching, followed by, _“Aha! Gotcha!”_

“One step at a time Sam!” Cas cried, already bolting for the bedroom doorway, desperate to reach the baby.

“I’ll get the mittens!” Sam replied with just as much gusto as his husband, just before Cas left the room.

-X-

Jensen was just standing on his feet, when the door to his nursery banged open.

He froze when he saw who was in the doorway and took a few steps back, until he felt the crib press against him.

He recognised a look of panic on the man’s face, and then remembered the baby monitor that was always on; they’d heard everything through that damned thing and he hadn’t exactly made any effort to be quiet. As quickly as the man barged into the room, the look of panic was gone and replaced with a much familiar look. Jensen recognised this look, it was the face of a very displeased Papa.

“Dean Winchester!” He scolded firmly, making Jensen jump from the sharp edge to his voice. “What are you doing out of your crib?!”

“I…” Jensen stammered, trying to get his words out. “Cas…” The name felt weird on his tongue, even know he knew this was the man’s name. “Cas, this isn’t what it looks like; I swear!”

Cas said nothing and just stalked across the room and plucked Jensen up from the ground. Jensen squawked in surprise and latched onto the man’s neck tightly, as Cas carried him over to the changing table.

“My poor baby could have hurt himself, leaving his crib without Daddy or Papa,” Cas spoke as he led the little down on the changing mat. Jensen rolled his eyes, hating that Cas had just point blank refused to acknowledge he’d spoken. Cas started gathering the items he would need for the change as he continued to speak. “Daddy and Papa need to know where Dean is at all times, and that’s why he goes to sleep in his crib; so, Daddy and Papa know that their baby is safe and sound. Dean must never leave his crib without a grown up!”

Jensen shrunk back from the harsh voice, frowning at its use. It was rarely used any more, and he absolutely hated when it was.

“Cas, wait!” Jensen hurried to explain, pushing Cas’ hands away as the man started to unzip his sleeper to gain access to his diaper. “I was scared! I panicked! I swear I wasn’t trying to run away! I was feeling claustrophobic in there when I woke up like this! Please Cas! I swear!”

“Shh,” Cas soothed the baby, moving closer to the little’s head. He ran his hands over the boy’s face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re okay now, Papa’s here. He still doesn’t like that you left your crib, but he understands. Please don’t make a habit of it, okay baby?”

Jensen sucked in a breath at the reply. Vague, but still it was something in response to what he had said, rather than just being ignored.

“Papa,” He hushed, on instinct as Cas kissed his forehead again.

“That’s right baby, Papa,” Cas cooed excitedly, as if this was his baby’s first word. “Such a clever boy!”

Jensen snapped his eyes open, realising for the first time, that because he was no longer in his headspace he was going to be treated much, much younger than usual. He just wasn’t feeling little today, not at all!

-X-

Felicia knew something was up as soon as Sam was waking her up. It was certainly later than her usual wake up time, but she didn’t think much off it, especially when Sam explained that they had let her have a bit of a lie in.

After that, they followed their usual routine, potty, teeth, dressed and then down the stairs and into the kitchen to have some breakfast. All the while, Sam seemed anxious, on edge slightly. Felicia wasn’t sure why; the lawyer was usually great at keeping his cool, and he had a mean poker face.

She had innocently asked if the man was okay, and Sam had plastered on a fake smile and assured her everything was fine. She didn’t believe him, and she then went quiet as she started wondering what it might have been to have put Sam in such a mood.

She wondered whether he had actually heard her talking to Dean last night? Had he overheard her using the name Jensen? Or perhaps she had messed up Dean’s file, and he had worked out that it was her who had snuck in and rifled through it. But then, surely, she would be in trouble from the get-go? Or maybe they were leading up to something and lulling her into a false sense of security by starting the day as normal.

But then, she reminded herself, she was probably overthinking things and Sam’s mood could be to do with something as trivial as an argument with Cas, or a work mishap. She wouldn’t let herself worry until she knew what exactly the problem was.

The problem, however, was staring her right in the face as soon as Sam led her into the kitchen. Sam tried to keep her sheltered from the sight, but she knew exactly what she was looking at.

For the first time ever, she was looking at Jensen.

And that was great! It meant that her talking to him as Jensen yesterday had worked! Just… not in the way she had planned.

She had been hoping that she would catch him slipping out of his headspace so she could tell him to keep playing the baby act until she could get them out. She didn’t even think it had worked last night when she had tried, but apparently it had been something that had happened overnight. And, of course, she hadn’t even told Dean the ins and outs of her plans, so Jensen didn’t know that he was supposed to still be acting regressed. So, because of that, Sam and Cas both now knew that Jensen was here instead of Dean and that meant they had tightened the ropes.

This definitely threw a spanner in the works.

“What’s up with Dean-Bean, Daddy?” Felicia asked sweetly, concern lacing her tone as she let Sam help her into a seat and pushed her closer to the table.

“He’s just feeling a bit big right now, Princess,” Sam explained, and Felicia could tell they were hoping she wouldn’t ask. She had to give them points for not avoiding the truth, though.

Poor Jensen was being cradled like a new born in Cas’ arms, still dressed in a footed sleeper, with thick mittens on his hands and a deep frown etched on his face. His eyes went wide upon seeing Felicia and he struggled to escape the man’s hold for a moment before Cas’ grip tightened before settling back down.

“Why?” Felicia asked, startling both men. Too long a pause had been left since Sam had spoken, but they both knew what she was questioning. Felicia wanted to know what their thoughts on Jensen’s de-regression were.

“We’re not sure, angel,” Cas smiled over at her, in what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “We just have to make sure we all look after him today, okay?”

Felicia nodded seriously and vigorously, making it seem like this was a task she was willing to take on.

Sam placed a plate of toast in front of her this morning, and looking around Felicia realised that this was all she was going to be getting this morning, apart from the childish cup filled with orange juice that Sam was currently pouring. Usually, Cas made breakfast and always had a couple of things to choose from, today it was a case of ‘eat-what-your-given’. Felicia didn’t mind one bit, and munched away at her toast quite happily, trying to figure out a way to make her escape plan work now.

Across the table, Jensen started to get fidgety, and the two men worried over him, shushing him and rocking him. Sam passed a bottle over to Cas and Felicia watched as the shorter man tried getting Jensen to take it.

Jensen was having _none_ of it. He was twisting his head, and mumbling ‘no’, while pushing away Cas’ hands and bucking to try and dislodge himself from the other man’s grip.

“Come on, honey-bee,” Cas soothed. “It’s a nice warm bop-bop for my baby’s tummy!”

“Stop,” Jensen grumbled, and Felica watched in shock as Cas slammed the bottle on the table with what was probably more force than necessary. It made her jump, and Jensen froze in place.

Sam could see the tears of frustration and worry building up in Cas’ eyes as he was getting overwhelmed. He knew exactly how the man was feeling, to have woken up to Jensen was a shock to every single one of them and Cas was finding it hard to take in. Not only that, but Cas was worried about Jensen, and probably had a million and one thoughts running through his head and was trying to work out how this had happened and what exactly they were going to do to fix it. His calm demeanour from earlier was slowly dwindling away the more he stewed in his thoughts.

“Go on,” Sam mumbled quietly to him, reaching down to take Jensen into his arms. Cas let him go easily, although every fibre in his body was screaming to clutch the boy and never let him go. “Take a minute. Take as long as you need; I got this.”

Cas knew Sam was right and stood from his chair, and fled from the room in a flash.

Felicia watched Cas go, before turning back to Sam and Jensen. She had taken a total of two bites from her toast, too fascinated with everything going on around her to eat breakfast.

“Sam, please,” Jensen tried again, voice quiet but it was still picked up in the silent room.

“That’s enough from you, mister,” Sam mumbled, more to himself as he grabbed a paci from his pocket and slipped it into Jensen’s mouth. Felicia noted that it wasn’t one of Dean’s usual paci’s; this one was just plain clear, but had straps attached to the front of it.

Jensen pushed his tongue against the bulb inside his mouth, but Sam pushed it back in.

“Don’t make me strap it in, Dean. Daddy doesn’t want to do that, because you know better.”

Jensen, surprisingly, fought no more, and allowed Sam to clutch the back of his head and lower it so he was resting on his shoulder. He wriggled a bit, but Sam’s grip tightened securely and he stopped.

-X-

Felicia watched in fascination as Jensen was forced into the car seat literally kicking and screaming.

“No! Cas! Stop! For crying out loud!”

Felicia flinched when Sam replaced Cas at the car door quick as a flash. He leant into the car and pushed a paci into the little’s mouth and efficiently tied it around the back of his head. Jensen cried out in anguish, big, fat tears trickling down his cheeks, hands flying round to the back of his head in an attempt to pull the paci off; the mittens on his hands, however, rendered them useless.

“That is enough, little boy,” Sam spoke harshly. “Poor Papa is only trying to help you and keep you safe! You will heed him!”

The look Jensen threw Sam could have easily had put him 6-feet under, but Sam paid him no mind and moved away, Cas reappearing again desperately trying to hide the hurt look as he cooed down at the boy.

Jensen didn’t fight no more, but he wasn’t making it any easier for Cas to thread his arms through the straps; he had made himself as boneless as a new born baby.

“Good boy,” Cas whispered, pressing a kiss to Jensen’s forehead, before pulling on the straps to make sure they were tight enough. He grabbed the boys blanket from the diaper bag in the footwell and draped it over Jensen, tucking it in around him. Cas then backed out of the car, checked and double checked that the child lock was on (as it was obvious Jensen would be able to reach the handle, even when rear-facing, like he was now) and shut the door.

Felicia had been helped into the car by Sam previously, with a bag of overnight clothes down by her feet and her giraffe toy held tightly in her hands.

“Where are we going Daddy?” Felicia asked as the two men climbing into the front a moment or two later, after having shared an embrace right outside Jensen’s window.

“We’re going to see Uncle Gabe,” Sam explained, with a hint of faux excitement to his voice. “We thought you might like to have a sleepover with Michael and Lucifer; what do you think?”

Felicia forced a smile on her face, wanting them to believe she was just as excited as they wanted her to be. Inside though, she was frowning deeply. She hadn’t missed that it was only her with an overnight bag; they were shipping her off for a night or two so they could focus on Jensen and getting him back into his headspace.

Things really weren’t going to plan. She was running out of time to think of a plan, and to get Jensen on board with it all; it was obvious that he was against all this like she was. How she would tell Jensen without them realising she didn’t know. She was almost certain that this car ride was going to be her last chance to get Jensen on board, as she knew they were planning on having him regressed again by the time they picked her back up in a couple of days.

Cas was sniffling in the front, and Felicia’s attention snapped to him. The man was actually sobbing. Sam reached his hand across and threaded his fingers with Cas’, squeezing in comfort and support.

“We’ll get through this,” Sam murmured, clearly not wanting the two little’s in the back to hear. “It’s going to be okay.”


	7. The Leaflet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!! Another chapter!!  
> Happy new year to you all!! May 2018 bring you all the happiness!! <3

** Chapter 7 **

Gabe was waiting for them as they arrived. He made sure to plaster a huge smile on his face as he waved his hand in welcome.

As soon as the car was parked, Gabe started making his way towards them. Cas was the first to climb out, after having shared a few words with Sam, and was soon hurrying towards his brother. Gabe, although shorter than his younger brother, engulfed Cas tightly in his arms, as soon as he was within reaching distance, and let the younger man cry on his shoulder.

Sam got out the car a moment later, smiling sadly over at Gabe in hello. He wasn’t upset that his husband was seeking comfort from his brother, he could understand that Cas had been trying to keep it together for their two babes in the back. And sometimes, a hug from your older brother was just something else.

Sam wished he could have one last hug like that with his older brother.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Gabe shushed gently to Cas, rubbing circles on the man’s lower back comfortingly. “It happens all the time; it’s natural for it to happen, remember?”

“B-b-but…” Cas snuffled. “It’s been so long!”

“Hey, remember when we had this problem with Mikey?” Gabe prompted, trying to help his brother relate this to not being a bad thing. “Okay, he hadn’t been in his headspace as long as Dean had, but it was still a shock to the system when one minute it was Michael talking to me, and the next it was Matthew; boy I nearly soaped his mouth out with the cusses that fell from his tongue!” Gabe chuckled, being able to look back and laugh now. “He was still my little boy, as Dean is still yours. He’ll regress again, just give him time.”

Gabe tightened his hold on his brother for a moment before letting him go and holding him at arms-length. His eyes were puffy and nose snotty, cheeks wet. Cas reached up to wipe at his face with the end of his sleeve, trying to gather himself together again.

“Come on, let’s go and grab some tea,” Gabe smiled slightly, squeezing Cas’ shoulders.

While they had been talking between themselves, Sam had helped Charlie out of the car, and she stood beside her Daddy with her overnight bag on her back. Sam held a grumpy looking, very clearly de-regressed, baby in his arms.

Cas nodded his head, and Sam understood that meant they could approach without feeling like they were intruding. Charlie ran and engulfed Gabe in a hug, squealing in delight when her Uncle lifted her from the ground and twirled her around in the air!

“Charlie!” He declared, setting her back on the ground. “We’re going to stay up all night eating sweets and watching popcorn, what do you think?”

Her eyes lit up, but she still looked back at her daddies as if to confirm if this was okay.

Sam rolled his eyes as Gabe’s playfulness, and Cas shot his brother a dirty look. (Sam noted that Cas was already looking slightly better from that one hug and short chat with his brother).

“Gabriel, stop it,” Cas scolded.

“Party pooper,” Gabe stuck his tongue out at Cas before winking at Charlie, as if it was their little secret. Charlie giggled and went in for another hug, which was graciously accepted.

The boy in Sam’s arms started to get fidgety, and Gabe’s attention was drawn to him again.

“Oh baba,” Gabe cooed, reaching across to take Jensen. “Uncle Gabe didn’t forget you!”

Jensen struggled more at being passed to Gabe, and reached over towards Cas, whining for the man to take him instead.

Cas hurried to do just that, hoping that this was a sign that things were moving in the right direction. He relished in the feel of the boy in his arms, his heart warming at the feel of Jensen snuggling into him, as if making sure that he was safe, which he was and always would be when in his arms.

Gabe, Cas and Sam shared a look between them, letting Jensen have his moment. Perhaps bringing him here was the right thing to do, especially with how he’d just reacted to being held by Gabe.

“Come on,” Gabe called, talking to Charlie as he threw his arm around her shoulder. “I promised your Papa some tea!”

Michael and Lucifer had been in the back garden, playing under the watchful eye of their mother, who brought them inside when she heard the Winchesters arrive. Lucifer was in Meg’s arms, rubbing his eyes and sucking on a pacifier, looking rather tired. Michael was full of energy, as usual and asking all these questions.

Meg passed Lucifer over to Gabe and the little snuggled into his Daddy. Michael bounced around the room, showing Charlie loads of different things, before calming down some and approaching Cas (and subsequently Dean who was in Cas’ lap).

“What’s wrong with Dean, Uncle Cas?” He asked, clearly concerned. It was as if he had just realised something was wrong with his best friend.

Cas didn’t know how to respond, but luckily his brother came to the rescue.

“Dean’s just feeling a little out of sorts today, Mikey. And he’s much too little to play today, I’m afraid, buddy.”

“Oh,” Michael frowned, before reaching his hand out to rest on the baby’s shoulder. Jensen flinched at the slight touch, but didn’t protest any other way, like they were all expecting him too. “I hope you feel better soon Dean.”

Michael’s tone was soft and endearing, and made everyone’s hearts warm. Cas thanked Michael, on behalf of Dean and smiled brightly at the boy.

After that, Michael and Charlie begged their parents to be allowed to go and play in Michael’s room, and ran off giggling when permission was granted. Meg brought in drinks, with two bottles or warm milk for the babies.

“Here we go,” Meg cooed as she held out a bottle of warm milk to Gabe.

Lucifer’s eyes lit up at he spotted the bottle and wriggled excitedly as his Daddy held it out to him. He latched on eagerly and started sucking the milk down, noisily. His eyes flickered closed, and every adult knew that the baby wouldn’t be awake for much longer.

“Someone didn’t sleep well last night,” Meg informed their guests, as she held out a bottle to Cas. “He was up about 6 times last night.”

Cas took the bottle with a small thanks, and tried to offer it to his baby. But Jensen groaned at the sight of it, and pushed the bottle away, much in the same fashion he had done earlier that morning.

Cas sighed frustratedly, and Sam placed his arm around Cas supportively. He kissed the mans crown, before taking the bottle away from his hands.

“He’ll eat when he’s hungry, babe,” Sam promised quietly.

Cas grumbled under his breath, and looked over at his brother with hurt eyes. Lucifer was reaching up and tangling his fingers into Gabriel’s growing hair, his eyes half-lidded as he fought to stay awake just to finish the bottle. Cas wished to have that back with his own babe, so desperately.

A little while later, after Lucifer had lost his battle with sleep and the drinks were finished, the grown-ups discussed the un-regressed babe. They brainstormed on the many different reasons that Jensen was now with them instead of Dean. Meg even checked the little over to make sure the boy wasn’t coming down with something that might have made him de-regress; but he was as healthy as a horse, like usual.

Meg and Gabe could tell that both men were struggling, and were trying to keep strong for both of their children, even if one wasn’t much of a child right now. When Jensen got fussy in Cas’ lap, clearly fed up of sitting there and listening to them discuss him like he wasn’t there, Sam took him and started pacing the living room with him, while still discussing the different things they could do to try and help Jensen regress again.

At the same time, Meg started gathering the used mugs and the two bottles.

“C’mon, Clarence” Meg nodded her head into the direction of the kitchen. Cas raised his eyebrows in wonder. “Come help me wash up a moment.”

Castiel stood up and cast a longing look over at Sam and their babe, receiving a deep scowl from Jensen and a light smile from Sam, before following Meg into the kitchen.

“Meg. What?” Cas trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the air as they entered the room. He knew that Meg didn’t need, or even want his help washing up.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to chat to you about something without the little ears hearing.”

Cas suddenly understood. It was something she could have possibly said in front of Dean, but certainly not in front of Jensen.

“What is it?” Cas asked softly, walking closer.

Meg said nothing and pulled out a leaflet. She held it out.

“Now don’t disregard it straight away. I know it’s not the most practiced way to get little’s regressed again, but I think it might be right for Dean… I mean, Jensen…”

Cas looked over the front of the leaflet, and grimaced at the thought.

“Please just read it through. It’s been so long since he became part of your family and regressed that it could really befit him. Even if it’s just 2 or 3 days.”

“I’ll have a chat with Sam and see what he thinks,” Cas declared, because this was not a decision he could make by himself, and he knew that Meg understood and respected that.

“And we can have Charlie for as long as you need,” Meg explained. “She’s no trouble.”

“Thank you, Meg,” Cas whispered, fighting back the tears again. “That’s great.”


	8. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later than usual update!!  
> We've recently decided to move house, found the perfect one and are currently in the process of moving. So please bear with me guys!! Obviously moving takes a lot of time and effort, so writing and updates and probably going to be few and far between I'm afraid. And for this reason also, a shorter chapter. I hope you enjoy it though!!

** Chapter 8 **

Charlie had, understandably, been upset when it had come to saying goodbye, but Cas and Sam had promised her that they would video chat every night before she went to bed, and reminded her that it would only be for a couple of days.

Back at home, Jensen’s sour mood didn’t seem to improve. He still continued to refuse the bottles that Cas or Sam offered him at hourly intervals, causing both Daddies to grow worried when the rumble of the babe’s poor, empty tummy got louder and louder; nothing they said though could convince him to take the bottle. He refused to nap, although he desperately needed it, and he squirmed uncomfortably through play time. The only thing that he didn’t seem to have a problem with was using his diaper, but that was only because he had lost all control of his bowels and bladder after having no control of them for so long; but boy did Jensen make up the fight with the inevitable changes that followed.

In the end, Sam placed Jensen in the playpen that sat in the corner of the living room with his blanket and tried to encourage him to play with the surrounding toys. Jensen said nothing from behind the paci that was strapped in his mouth, but he had sent Sam one hell of a glare before turning his back on the man. Sam had shrugged before returning to the couch, flicking the TV on to the local news and letting his thoughts run away with him; how exactly were they going to right everything.

Cas, who had taken a breather again to grab a shower, joined him a few moments later.

“Dee asleep?” He asked softly, startling Sam out of his thoughts. Sam turned to Cas quickly, but then followed his husbands gaze to the playpen. Sure enough, Jensen was on his front, fist clenched round his ever-trusting blanket, as well as using a corner of it as a pillow. His head was turned away from them, but his breathing appeared even.

“I hope so,” Sam shushed. “He desperately needs it.”

The two Daddies shared a look, and Cas shuffled over to the playpen, peering over the side and glancing down at Jensen. His heart warmed, and he reached a hand into the pen and brushed his hair back out his face. A little, happy sigh left Jensen’s nose at the touch, and Cas stood up.

“Yep; out for the count,” He informed Sam as he walked back over to the couch.

“Thank god,” Sam sighed, placing his arm around Cas’ shoulder and pulling him closer; Cas went willingly, snuggling into him.

Neither man said anything for a minute, both watching the rise and fall of their little’s chest.

“What are we going to do Cas?” Sam asked, as if his husband was going to have all the answers.

Cas said nothing, reached into his back pocket and pulled out the leaflet that Meg had given him earlier that morning.

“What’s this?”

“Meg’s suggestion,” Cas explained, sitting up slightly. “I thought it maybe worth giving it a shot.”

Sam flicked the leaflet over in his hands, musing over it.

“I was discussing it with Meg in the kitchen,” Cas went on. “She pointed out how she thinks I could benefit us. I was unsure to start with, but the more she explained it, the more I Understood and saw that this could potentially be the right way to go about it.”

“And if this doesn’t work?” Sam questioned. It was clear he was uncertain.

“Then we go back to plan A,” Cas stated confidently. “Meg’s 90% sure that it’ll work.”

“I don’t know Cas,” Sam hushed. “What if it blows up in our face? What if he uses it to his advantage?”

“We don’t let him,” Cas explained. “The leaflet covers everything.”

Jensen, who hadn’t been sleeping at all, blinked his eyes open. The rustle of paper, and few subtle comments was all that was heard for a few minutes as both men read the leaflet through together. Still though, it gave Jensen no idea as to what they were currently planning; he just knew it was about him.

“Alright,” Sam said after a moment. “It could be worth a shot.”

Jensen desperately wanted to get his hands on that leaflet.

-X-

Jensen stirred slowly. He was unsure of just when he had fallen asleep. He knew he had been curled up in Sam’s lap on the couch, turning his head away at the bottle that was offered to him every 10 minutes like clockwork.

The last thing that he remembered though was the warm, sweet liquid trickling over his tongue and down his throat, soothing the aching in his tummy.

He jerked awake at the thought.

He’d taken the fucking bottle! The bottle that he had worked so hard all day to refuse! He had been so damn near asleep, and they had clearly brainwashed him enough that he had naturally taken the damn, fucking bottle! Not cool!

“Dean?”

Jensen snapped towards the call of his name.

“Papa?” He asked, instinctively.

He was only just realising that he wasn’t in his own room, wasn’t in his nursery. He was in Sam and Cas’ room. It was dark, the black-out curtains doing their job of keeping the morning sun from breaking in, and disturbing the sleeping family.

“Papa’s here, honey-bee,” Cas’ voice soother, and a hand reached out and ran through his hair. The touch made him flinch to begin with, but he relaxed when he recognised it as Cas’ hand. He leant towards the warmth and found himself engulfed in warm, strong arms. “Papa’s got you.”

Cas rocked them back and forth a little, the motion relaxing Jensen and almost lulling him back to sleep. That was until he jerked again upon realising this.

“Cas…” He stated, saying nothing more.

“I know Dean,” Cas sighed, almost sadly. “Come on lovely, let’s let Daddy sleep a bit longer, hmm.”

Jensen was hoisted out of the bed and placed on Cas’ lap. The man carried him to the nursery and took him straight over to the changing table and started cleaning him up.

“Do you want a diaper on today, Dean?”

Jensen startled at the question. He was getting a choice? A choice on whether he wanted to wear a diaper or not? Was this man really Cas; his Papa? Since he had first got here, he had _always_ had a diaper on! So where on earth was this coming from? Well, he knew what he was going to pick, regardless.

“No diaper,” He stated confidently.

“Okay, honey-bee,” Cas agreed readily, with a huge smile on his face. He lifted Jensen off the changing table and placed him on his feet. Jensen swayed a bit when Cas’ hands didn’t keep hold of him for a second to help steady him, but he managed to stay on his feet himself. Then Cas opened one of the draws in the changing table and pulled out a pair of plain, black boxers and held them out to Jensen.

Jensen starred at them for a moment, a little unsure of what to do. Since the beginning, the most he had dressed himself was putting a hat on his head, or attempting to put his (soft-soled) shoes on; other than that, it had always been Sam or Cas that had dressed him. But then, it wasn’t like you could forget how to dress yourself, surely?

With face set in determination, Jensen snatched the boxers from Cas and held them out in front of him. He lifted his left leg to step into them, but he was quick to lose his balance and ended up on his bum.

“Oh Dean,” Cas cooed softly, but not as sweetly as he usually did. Jensen looked up at Cas and sniffed, hating himself when he realised his eyes were welling up with tears.

He quickly wiped them away, and gruffly replied;

“I’m fine.”

He tried again with the boxers, but this time stayed sat down until both his legs were inside and he could stand up and pull them all the way up, around his hips.

“Well done, Dean,” Cas praised. “Just remember to tell Daddy or Papa when you’re going to the bathroom, okay?”

Dean blinked. So not only was he allowed the choice of boxers or a diaper, he was allowed toilet privileges too?

It turned out the Jensen was allowed to choose his clothes for the day and completely dress himself as well, before they went downstairs. And he was allowed to walk down the stairs, without being carried, or without having to hold Papa’s hand (although he did hold onto the railing, just in case).

Cas led him into the living room and let him sit on the sofa. He handed him the TV remote and told him that he could watch whatever he wanted. He also asked him what he would like for breakfast.

Jensen had shrugged and mumbled something about pancakes; Cas hurried to comply.

Jensen was clearly, slowly, becoming overwhelmed with all these choices; and he’d only been awake 20 minutes. Just yesterday, he hadn’t been in a position to make choices, the most he could do was refuse everything in an attempt to ‘choose’, and 9 times out of 10 Cas and Sam got their way anyway. And everyday before that, since he had got here, he hadn’t really made a single choice – that was always up to Daddy and Papa. Before yesterday, they decided whether he wore a diaper, they decided what he watched for telly, they decided what he wore, they decided what he had for breakfast.

Jensen didn’t know whether he liked all of this.

-X-

Gabe had been busy all morning, making an extravagant breakfast for his children and his niece. There was plenty to choose from, and it almost looked like a hotel’s all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet. Gabe never usually went so over the top, but with their guest having been a little upset when it came to bedtime, and her daddies weren’t there to kiss her goodnight, Gabe wanted to make her feel so happy here.

He had made sure to get up extra early to do so!

Meg had rolled her eyes when Gabe had told her his plan, but she had donned an apron, rolled up her sleeves and had become just as engrossed in it as Gabe had. When it was all done, they walked up the stairs together, to wake the sleeping little’s.

Meg wondered down the hall to Lucifer’s nursery, and Gabe turned towards Mikey’s room. He slowed when he could hear voices coming from in there.

He smiled wide at the sound of the chatter; they were probably play. They got on brilliant together, Charlie and Michael, it was lovely.

Gabe stopped, just outside the room to listen to their game.

 _“It doesn’t have to be like this anymore,”_ Charlie’s voice mumbled. _“We don’t have to live like this ever again!”_

Gabe smirked. Charlie had an active imagination by the sounds of it. Although, she did sound a little older today that she had yesterday.

_“We can get out of here together! We can rescue Dean and Lucifer. Raise the alarm!”_

Gabe listened carefully for a second. He now had a seed of doubt planted in the back of his mind, but he was hoping and preying that they were just playing princesses and knights or something like that! Please don’t let this be what he thought it was!

_“Please Mikey! I know that isn’t your real name! The same as mine isn’t Charlie! But please! Help me do this! We’re not babies, we’re not children! And they are not our parents!”_

Gabe looked up at Meg who had come to a stop, with Lucifer on her hip. She appeared to have caught the last of the conversation too. The look the shared, said it all.

“Shit,” Gabe cursed.


	9. Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for sticking with me guys!! I've still got the big move coming up at the end of this month, so don't be suprised if updates are a little sparce!! But stick with me because I'm going to be writing this at every chance I can get!! You may get lucky!! Keep your eyes peeled!!
> 
> I've had some trouble with this chapter, and I'm still not 100% happy with the middle. I like the beginning and the ending, but just not sure of the middle. It works, i think, and was what i've been heading towards since i started writing this; but I dunno. I rewrote it a million times, and this was the best result I got!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

** Chapter 9 **

As per Jensen’s request, it was pancakes for breakfast. The two Daddies watched on as their baby ate _another_ pancake.

Jensen looked up from his plate, fingers and mouth all sticky with golden syrup. Cas cringed, knowing that he would have never let his babe eat _that_ much sugar in one sitting and couldn’t stop thinking of the possible stomach ache that they would have to deal with later.

“More?” Jensen asked, looking and sounding as innocent as Dean in that one moment.

“Of course, honey-bee,” Cas smiled, jumping up to do Jensen’s bidding, wanting, desperately, to stop him from eating anymore, but knowing it would completely go back on what they were trying to achieve.

At the same time, the phone rang. Sam stood to answer it.

“It’s Gabe,” Sam observed, out loud, for Cas’ benefit, reading out the caller ID. Cas nodded his acknowledgment, already handing Jensen another plate of pancakes, albeit reluctantly. Sam picked the phone up and held it to his ear.

“Morning,” Sam spoke in a cheery voice.

“Hi Sam,” Was the reply that greeted him. It was calm, but rushed, and completely the opposite of Gabe’s usual tone that Sam knew that he was not going to like whatever it was that Gabe was about to tell him.

“What’s wrong?” He demanded to know, then winced when Cas’ head snapped in his direction. Sam looked at him with soft eyes, apologising with that one look and trying to reassure his husband that everything was okay. Of course, like Sam, Cas’ first thought had jumped to Charlie.

“Well, funny thing,” Gabe began. “Matthew’s here.”

“Matthew?” Sam asked, knowing exactly what Gabe meant when he said that. “As in, Michael-Matthew?”

“Yes!” Gabe snapped, clearly becoming frustrated the longer this conversation went on. Cas’ eyebrows rose when he realised what Sam was implying.

 _‘What?’_ Cas mouthed, clearly as shocked as Sam currently felt. Sam shrugged in response, before nodding his head in the direction of the doorway; this wasn’t the best conversation for certain little-ears to be hearing.

“Yes Sam; Michael has left the building. He’s all Matt right now!” Gabe continued.

“But he was fine yesterday,” Sam pondered, as he perched himself on the arm of the couch.

“Just like Dean,” Gabe explained. “Look Sam, do you leave Charlie alone with Dean at all?”

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed, a hint of confusion to his tone. What did this have to do with anything? “Not always, and only for a few minutes at a time.”

“Well then, I think I may have just discovered the reason our boys have de-regressed.”

“Oh?” Sam asked, already rolling his eyes at what was surely about to be another one of Gabe’s completely far-fetched ideas.

“Well I just walked in on _Charlie_ planning an escape attempt with Michael!” Gabe reeled off in a hurry.

“What?” Sam stumbled, almost falling off the edge of the couch. “Gabe, what?!”

“I’m not fucking joking Sam!” Gabe snapped, as if that was what Sam had been implying. “I walking in on Charlie, except she’s Felicia right now, convincing Mikey to de-regress. Well, it fucking worked! And I think it worked on Dean too!”

“Gabe,” Sam stood up, looking through the doorway, into the kitchen where Cas was talking softly to Jensen. “Gabe, this can’t have come at a worse time!”

“I know, Sam,” Gabe spoke, almost sadly. “And I’m sorry, I really am. But I really don’t think Charlie has ever been ‘Charlie’.”

“Shit,” Sam sighed, knowing that Gabe was right. “Where is she currently?”

“Meg’s got her in Mikey’s room,” Gabe explained. “We had Luci screaming, Matt cursing and Charlie shouting and we just panicked. Meg took Felicia into Mickey’s room to watch, and I gave Matt a bottle, knock him out for a couple hours while this blows over.”

“I’m so sorry Gabe!” Sam hurried. “We’ll be there ASAP; give me half hour!”

Sam cut the call and went to stand in the kitchen doorway, continuing to watch Cas and Jensen. It was clear to see that Cas was struggling with everything going on, Sam was not looking forward to telling his husband about this new development; it was going to put a lot of stress on both of them.

-X-

Felicia couldn’t believe it! How could she have let herself slip when she had gotten so far! She had become comfortable and seemed to have forgotten that these kidnappers could come out of nowhere, and whenever they liked!

Gabe and Meg had walked in on her trying to get Michael to snap out of it. ( _If Michael was even his real name,_ she thought sourly). They’d walked in on her mid-sentence, catching her red-handed! Everything the she had worked so hard on was literally crushed into a million pieces, in that one second.

She knew, without a doubt, that Sam and Cas were already on their way.

There had been a lot of noise and commotion when she had been found out. When the door had creaked open, both herself and Michael had turned to look at who was stood there. Felicia had winced when she spotted the twisted couple, but Michael cursed; and Felicia knew with that one word, he wasn’t Michael anymore! Meg had scolded ‘Michael’ heavily, although it was clear to see that the two adults knew they were not looking at their precious children any longer. Michael continued a string of curses, Felicia joining in, shouting to let them know her point of view on everything. Then Lucifer started crying! And, Felicia noticed with a smirk, the couple were bending with the pressure of everything.

But then they had hunkered down together, and ‘Michael’ had obediently followed Gabe out of the door with the promise of finding something for breakfast. Felicia had watched in horror as Michael trekked after Gabe quite happily; had he really been conditioned that much that he loved these two, even without being in his headspace? Jesus? She needed to get out of here, _now_!

Meg had stayed in Michael’s room with her, taking a stand at the door, stopping her from leaving. Felicia didn’t even fight. She knew right now she wasn’t getting out of here; she knew they had tricks up their sleeves, having been subjected to drugs and who-knows-what when she had been back at the ‘centre’. She needed to have her wits about her if she was going to try and stay one step ahead of the game.

So, she plonked herself down on her bottom and didn’t say a word. Meg didn’t try and say anything either, just stood there and did not take her eyes off of her, for even a second. It was kind of unnerving.

Felicia sat there for a while, unable to stop the worry and the thoughts from dashing around her head. What exactly was going to happen now? She honestly didn’t have a clue, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to find out.

Was this where they decided she was unfit for this ‘job’? It’s the conclusion she wanted them to come to, but she was terrified of what that would mean for her. Maybe they would kill her? But then, as sick as they all were, could they do that? She didn’t know. Maybe they would send her back to the adoption centre to get her ‘retrained’? Or maybe just give her back, and give up on her completely, just like everyone else who had walked into her life. Either way, she knew she wouldn’t just be let out; she knew too much and would be a threat to their whole neighbourhood, their whole community if they just let her go. No, they would have to do something with her; but what?

Then they arrived. They stumbled into the room like worried parents. Dean, or Jensen, wasn’t with them. It was just Sam and Cas. They, unlike Meg, were acting as if nothing had changed. It was as if they had ‘lost’ her and had finally found her again, reuniting after being apart so long. She contemplated playing along, but she knew that they knew she wasn’t Charlie.

“Oh Princess,” Sam cooed. “We’ve been so worried.”

“You scared us angel,” Cas agreed, scooping her into his lap. She let him do this, with just a little resistance. He was much bigger, and much stronger than her anyway, so she didn’t put up too much of a fight.

“Please,” She grumbled, letting them know she wasn’t happy. “You can’t do this.”

“Oh, my baby,” Cas continued. “You’ve got all those nasty, grown up thoughts dancing around up here, eh?” He hummed, pressing two fingers to her forehead gently, as if his touch alone would bring back his beloved ‘Charlie’. She scowled at him and pushed his fingers away roughly.

“Don’t worry, Princess,” Sam calmed, appearing above her as Cas started to rearrange her in his lap. “Daddy and Papa are here to help with that; it’s what Daddies and Papa’s do best!”

“No!” She bit out. “Stop! Please!” She kicked her legs and tried to push her arms out from where Cas had them effectively trapped in his hold. And then she saw the baby’s bottle coming towards her and that was when she really fought.

“NO!” She screamed, bucking up, putting all her strength and adrenaline into fighting this. “No! No! You bastards!”

Both men were talking, but Felicia was not listening, nor could she hear them over her own screams.

Two sharp, slaps were landed on her inner thigh. It made her stop, frozen in place. She had lost what little air she had left in her lungs from the screaming, and she blinked once, twice, as the pain blossomed and then started to calm slightly.

She looked up through tear-filled eyes at Sam, who she _knew_ had been the one that had delivered those slaps. She took in a large gulp of air and sniffled, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“I hate you,” She murmured, unable to speak any louder.

“Come on angel,” Cas soothed, running his knuckles down the side of her face. Felicia just knew he wasn’t responding to what she had said. “Daddy has a nice warm bot-bot for your tummy. Uncle Gabe said you haven’t had breakfast yet, hmm? You must be very hungry. Why don’t you be Papa’s good girl, hey?”

Felicia said nothing, shaking her head instead and keeping her mouth firmly closed. She did not take her eyes off the bottle that Cas was still holding, and in doing so she missed the gulp and teary look that Cas sent Sam’s way. Cas was really struggling with everything; first Dean, and now Charlie; where were they going wrong? Just 24 hours ago, they had had two littles happy and warm and at home, and overnight it had all fallen apart.

Sam too was struggling but knew how much of a hit Cas was taking because of it all. His heart broke even further for his husband and he placed a gentle, loving hand on his shoulder and sat down beside him, already taking Felicia from his lap. Cas let the girl go to Sam, a tear slipping down his face as he did.

“Hey!” Felicia cried at the movement. “No!”

Sam saw his moment. He grabbed the bottle from Cas’ outstretched hand and while Felicia was cursing them, he plopped the nipple of the bottle right in her mouth. She was effectively silenced.

Unsurprisingly, she did not take to it herself, and needed a bit of persuasion from Sam. Sam applied pressure, gently squeezing the bottle to get a flow of the drugged milk to enter the girls mouth. As he suspected, she started to gulp the milk down in panic. And, she didn’t stop.

“Good girl,” Sam praised softly.

It was like a weight was lifted from both men’s shoulder’s when Felicia finally succumbed to sleep. Neither said anything for a minute, just sitting there, watching their baby girl peacefully sleeping and each lost in their own thoughts.

Sam smiled at Cas when their eyes met, after a few moments. In this moment, both knew they could pretend everything was okay.

It was with that thought, that Cas’ face dropped.

“Dean,” He gasped, horrified that in that moment he had forgotten about him.

“Go,” Sam told him, smiling again as Cas rushed off his knees and towards the door. “Your Papa,” Sam told the sleeping babe in his arms once Cas was well out of earshot. “He worries so much about you and your brother. But he loves you both, _so_ much.”

Sam stood, still holding Felicia. He needed to get a diaper on her, before she had an accident.

-X-

“Dean,” Cas welcomed warmly as he made his way back downstairs. Jensen was where they had left him, on the couch next to Gabe, looing completely lost. When Jensen looked up at the familiar voice, his shoulders relaxed and his eyes welled up.

“Papa,” He gushed, automatically. Cas came into the room and crouched down in front of Jensen.

“You okay, baby?” He asked, placing a hand on his knee.

“Yeah,” Jensen replied, casting a side glance at Gabe before tenderly wrapping his arms around Cas’ neck and letting his body fall into Cas’. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t Dean right now, Jensen needed a hug, needed to feel grounded after being left after so long. “You were gone, forever!” He complained quietly.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas hushed back, enjoying the feeling of his baby in his arms again. He ran his hands soothingly down the boy’s back. “Me and Daddy had to see Charlie and make sure that she was alright. But you were such a big, brave boy for Papa, waiting with Uncle Gabe. Good boy!”

Jensen squirmed, and Cas wasn’t sure he would have seen it if he hadn’t felt it against his own body.

Cas caught Gabe’s glance out of the corner of his eye. Gabe raised his eyebrows, and Cas who knew he was trying to tell him that Jensen had come a long way since yesterday, tilted his head with a small smile in response.

Once Sam came down the stairs cradling Charlie in his arms like a new born, the Winchester’s and Masters' bid each other hasty goodbyes, knowing each family needed to focus on their children; Gabe promised to touch in later, waving the Winchester’s goodbye as they drove off.

It was a quiet journey back home. Cas tried asking Jensen what he wanted to do when they got back home, but the boy just shrugged, and turned to look out of the window. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Charlie (was that her name, when she wasn’t little? Jensen didn’t know), it brining back memories when he had fought against Papa and Daddy like that; it wasn’t a good time.

When they arrived home, Sam and Cas made a silent decision. Cas came around and picked Charlie out of the car, taking her into the house. Sam stayed outside, with Jensen; waiting for the boy to get out himself.

Jensen however, just sat there. He said nothing, blinking occasionally, but appearing to be staring into space.

Sam, who stood outside the car, watched him for a moment. Dean wasn’t allowed to touch his seatbelt, and had to wait for Daddy or Papa to let him out, perhaps this was something that had just bled through into Jensen? Maybe that’s why he wasn’t rushing to get out of the car?

“Hey,” Sam smiled warmly, as he pulled the backseat open. “You okay, my Prince?”

Jensen seemed to snap back to himself, eyebrows furrowing and eyes narrowing in Sam’s direction. Sam bent at the knees slightly, to be more at Jensen’s height.

“Do you want to come inside, Dean?” He asked kindly. Jensen nodded once.

“Do you want Daddy to help with your seatbelt?” Again, Jensen nodded. “Okay, baby; Daddy will help.”

It was as he leant in that he smelt it. He knew without even looking at the boy’s crotch, he had, had an accident. He unclipped the seatbelt and took Jensen’s face gently in his hands.

“Dean, baby; did you have an accident?”

The words were whispered, and kind; not patronizing or punishing. Yet they pushed Jensen over the edge and he broke down. The tears with big, and fat, and shiny. They stained his face as the cries and gulps caught in his throat.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered back, desperately. “Please; I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“Hey, hey,” Sam hurried to reassure him. “Dean, no baby; listen. It’s okay; these things happen. Don’t worry about it! Oh baby, this is why you usually wear a diaper.”

That was the wrong thing to say, apparently. Jensen ripped himself out of Sam’s hold and pushed back, weakly.

“No!” He cried.

“No, no,” Sam cursed himself. “You don’t have to wear one if you really don’t want to, Dean. Daddy just wants to make sure his baby is all looked after.”

“No, I don’t need a diaper,” Jensen cried, voice sounding just like Dean’s in that one second, yet sounding too mature to belong to his little boy.

“Oh baby; Daddy isn’t going to make you wear one; only if you want to.”

“I don’t want to!” Jensen screamed, pushing at Sam again.

“Dean,” Sam’s voice fell firm, yet was still kind. “If you don’t want to wear one that’s fine; Daddy, nor Papa, is going to make you. But we need to get you cleaned up, eh?” He paused, waiting for a response. When he didn’t get one he continued. “You don’t want to get a rash, do you? That would make Daddy’s baby, so sore.”

Jensen was still crying. His bottom lip was trembling as he was clearly trying to hold back another flood of tears. His eyes were trained to his hands, and his fingers were fumbling with the bottom of his red and blue striped t-shirt.

“Daddy can run you a bath, baby,” Sam tried, making his voice sound excited to try and lure Jensen in again. “With bubbles; would you like that? And then when you get out and you’re all dried off we can find some clean big-boy pants and some nice warm pyjamas.”

Jensen took a shuddering breath, but he looked up at Sam with a pleading look. He nodded his head, and to Sam’s surprise, held out his arms to be picked up.

Sam bundled Jensen into his arm, not caring for the smell, or the wet patch his undoubtedly now had against his hip.

“Daddy’s got you, Dean,” Sam shushed as he stood back up and shut the car door. “Daddy’s going to take good care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in this series!! I plan on writing a tonne of timestamps, so let me know of anything you might like to see!! I may not write it, but I'm happy to consider pretty much anything!! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading guys!! Love you all!!


	10. Confusion

** Chapter 10 **

Jensen had lost a lot of muscle mass since they had first adopted him; but that was to be expected, especially as he was often a very young little who depended on his Daddies for most things, and not an older one who spent most of their time running around. He was healthy though, there was no denying that. While Jensen wasn’t as strong as he used to be, he was still a big lad, and rather tall.

Now though, sat huddled in the bath tub, he looked so small.

Jensen was sat, with his legs brought up to his chest, and his face was hidden in his knees. He had his arms wrapped around himself, almost in a protective stance, and he looked so, so sorry for himself.

Sam’s heart broke for his baby. The boy was clearly fighting through everything, trying to work everything out, deciding what it was that he actually wanted. The boy was so confused; he wanted Sam and Cas’ help, but he wanted his independence. He was struggling with the little side of himself, wanting so much to give in, yet not letting himself.

“Dean, baby?” Sam spoke for the first time since he had helped Jensen into the bathtub. Jensen shifted so Sam knew that he had heard him and was listening. “Why are you fighting it so much?” His voice was soft and quiet; he didn’t want to be intimidating, or sound like he was demanding the boy. When Jensen lifted his head slightly, he knew he had been successful.

“I…” Jensen stopped. He had no idea what he was about to say. He shook his head, letting his eyes fill with fresh tears. God damn it! He wasn’t a baby! At least, not at the moment! Surely, he should have better control of his emotions.

“Hey,” Sam shushed, as he dunked the flannel back into the warm water that only just came up to the top of Jensen’s thighs. He started rubbing the flannel gently over Jensen’s back in soft, soothing circles. “It’s okay baby, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

“Daddy,” Jensen sobbed, his name for Sam slipping out subconsciously. He shook his head; he had to get a grip of himself. He tried again.

“Sam…” No! That didn’t sound right either; goddamn it, that sounded awful!

“Daddy!” He said again, although this time, it was a wail, and he said nothing more, overcome with tears and sobs that rocked his body. He let his head fall back into his knees as he continued to cry.

Sam broke inside a little more, already reaching for the fluffy blue, hooded towel and hoisted the boy out of the tub.

“Okay baby,” Sam shushed, expertly wrapping Jensen in the towel and holding him close to his chest. He perched himself on the closed lid of the toilet and gently swayed, hoping to calm the boy some more. Jensen did nothing but sob into Sam’s shoulder, clutching tightly to the man’s shirt.

They sat there for nearly 10 minutes. Jensen cried, managing a mantra of small and pitiful ‘Daddy’s’ between his sniffles, and Sam rocked the boy, letting him cry it out while whispering sweet nothings to the boy; letting him know that he was okay, and that no matter what, Papa and Daddy would always love him.

Jensen was still crying when Cas poked his head around the door.

“There you two are!” He walked further into the room. “I was wondering where my two favourite boys went…” And then registered the scene before him, his face fell. “Sam?”

Sam smiled sadly, his eyes betraying his heartbreak.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked, as he walked over to his husband and their baby.

“I think we’re having a bit of a breakthrough,” Sam whispered to him, so quietly that he was sure that Jensen hadn’t heard him. Cas’ raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“We had a bit of an accident in the car, didn’t we baby?” Sam asked, voice louder again now. He jostled Jensen slightly, but not roughly, causing Jensen to lift his head slightly.

Jensen turned wide, wet eyes on Cas, and let even more fresh tears fall.

“Papa,” He wept, letting go off Sam just so he could reach over and hold his arms out to Cas. Cas wasted no time sweeping him up and out of Sam’s lap. He held him close and felt like in that moment he really was holding Dean.

“Oh, honey-bee,” Cas cooed, pressing a kiss to the lad’s temple. “Papa’s here.”

“I’m sorry,” Jensen sniffed, rubbing his face against Cas’ soft jumper. “I’m sorry!”

“Hey, hey!” Cas spoke firmly, but still kindly. “Come now, there’s no need for that. It was an accident. Daddy and Papa can clean it up easy.”

Jensen shook his head, but he wasn’t sure why. He was exhausted; he just wanted his blanket, and he wanted to sleep.

Cas started walking, and Jensen let himself be carried, not even bothered to think about where they may be going.

When Jensen felt himself being lowered onto the changing mat, he threw a fit.

“No!” He screamed, lifting himself away from the cold mat. He hadn’t let go of Cas, still clutching the man’s clothes tightly in his fists. He didn’t dare let go, nor did he want to. “No! Papa, please! No!”

Jensen cursed the tears that were still falling; except now they were tears of frustration and worry. He didn’t know what was going on inside of him and it was really starting to get to him. The only thing he knew was that Daddy and Papa… no, Sam and Cas… were there to help him.

“Oh honey-bee,” Cas shushed, not taking his hands from the boy. Jensen’s lower body was already on the mat, and Cas kept one hand on the boy’s shoulder, in support. The other hand came up and ran through his hair. “Papa’s here. He just wants to put a diaper on; is that okay?”

 _No_! That was not what he wanted! And he let Cas know just that, kicking and screaming, trying with all his might to get away from the changing table again, as if his life depended on it.

“Okay, okay,” that was Sam’s voice, cutting through Jensen’s yells. Sam took the boy into his arms and took him to the other side of the nursery. This seemed to calm Jensen down tremendously, but he was still chanting a mantra of _‘no, please! No.’._

“Look baby,” Sam hushed, pointing towards Dean’s crib. Jensen fell completely silent when he realised that there was a human sized lump laying asleep in _his_ cot! He let his mouth fall open and pointed at his crib in disbelief. “That’s right,” Sam nodded, a small smile on his face at Jensen’s babyish behaviour. “Baby Charlie is sleeping. We don’t want to wake her up with big tantrums, do we?”

Jensen quickly dropped his arm, and turned his face away, turning to look over Sam’s shoulder from where he could see Cas watching them helplessly. He knew that Charlie had been drugged, and he was pretty sure that she wasn’t going to be waking up, no matter how much noise he made. Still, he decided to stay quiet and got a quiet _“Good boy”_ whispered in his ear and a comforting pat to his bare bottom.

The pat made him realise that he had lost his towel at some point during his tantrum, and he whined deep in his throat. Sam shushed him and walked back over to the changing table and towards Cas.

 

Cas looked so lost, confused and helpless. He looked just about ready to break down himself, and Jensen suddenly felt awful. He was the reason his Papa was feeling like this; he was causing so much trouble for the two men who were nothing but kind, accommodating and loved with all their hearts, no matter who he seemed to be.

He knew he should hate them for taking him away from his life _(‘what life?_ ’ a voice from far off whispered to him), hate them for taking everything he knew away from him and turning his whole life around, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to do that. Maybe it was some sick, twisted Stockholm syndrome kind of thing, but Jensen didn’t care; with Sam and Cas he had everything he could ask for, and more. And he didn’t care that he was their baby, he loved it in fact! It’s just, at the moment, he wasn’t Dean. He was Jensen; and Jensen didn’t wear diapers, or drink from bottles; Jensen wasn’t supposed to piss himself either, but that’s beside the point. Sam and Cas had been nothing but understanding with him since he woke up as Jensen, and instead of just saying he wasn’t ready to have a diaper, he had to make a scene, throw a tantrum, like a _baby_. And he was clearly having a huge affect on Cas, and probably Sam too but he was better at hiding it, and he suddenly felt like a _huge_ dick.

“Papa,” Jensen whispered, the sound of his heartbreak evident in his voice. Cas’ eyes lit up at the name, and Jensen let himself be easily and carefully passed back over to Cas. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Cas shushed, rocking the babe. Sam moved towards the chest of draws that housed Dean’s pyjamas. “Don’t be sorry baby; Daddy and Papa know how frustrating and confusing it must be.”

Jensen whined again, starting to fill the chill now on his naked flesh, and curled into Cas as best he could, wrapping his legs around the mans waist and clutching on to him for dear life. How did Papa know exactly how he was feeling all the time?

“Dean?”

Jensen said nothing at the sound of Sam calling his name.

“Dean, baby? Do you want a diaper, a pull up, or big boy pants?”

“Pants,” Jensen spoke, voice muffled by Cas’ shoulder. He didn’t want to let go of the man, feeling too attached, and responsible for the way Cas was feeling right now. He had to make it up to him, and if he made it up to him with cuddles, then so be it!

“Are you sure?” Sam pressed gently. “You had an accident in the car. Do you think you’ll be able to make it to the potty if you need to go?”

Jensen nodded confidently, not missing a beat and ignoring the childish reference to the toilet.

“Okay,” Sam sighed, sharing a frown with his husband. Both men knew that the accident had been the only time that Jensen had passed urine all day. He had somehow managed to hold it all that time, yet Sam wondered whether he realised he was doing it? It had been a long time since Jensen had used a toilet, and since he’d become dependant on his diapers; just because his mind had grown up, didn’t mean his body automatically did.

Cas lowered Jensen to stand on the floor, and Sam passed him the plain, white boxers, knowing that they were going to have many more accidents in the coming day.

Jensen chose the robot pyjamas over the batman onesie, to both men’s surprise. He asked Cas for some help, pulling the top over his head, which the man did so happily. When Cas held out his hand for Jensen to take, Jensen responded by holding his arms up in the air to be picked up.

Cas beamed wide, his heart fluttering as he crouched slightly to lift the boy and take his weight. Sam smiled too at the innocent display, and the happiness that was suddenly radiating off of his husband.

“Blanket?” Jensen asked quietly, looking around for the item he hadn’t seen in a day or so. Sam, who knew exactly where the blanket had been put to, rushed to retrieve it.

When Jensen had the soft, familiar white and blue blanket in his hand he seemed to relax somewhat and brought the item up close to his chest, choosing to lay his head on Cas’ shoulder.

“Shall we cuddle on the couch?” Cas asked Jensen softly, to which he responded with a small nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jensen! He's so confused right now!


	11. Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, my muse has struck!! I worked on this as soon as I posted the last chapter yesterday!! Almost 5k words!!  
> I adore this chapter, and know it might be abit long winded, but i think it might be my favourite chapter to date!!  
> Probably tonnes of mistakes, apologies!! I'll go back and edit soon!! Time to grab some lunch!!  
> Enjoy!!

It was quiet in the Winchester house.

Cas was out getting groceries.

Sam was sat on the couch in the living room, typing away on his laptop. He was working from home for the meantime, until everything sorted itself out again.

Charlie was asleep, still under the influence of her nap-time bottles. She woke up every couple of hours, but not for very long periods of time.

Jensen was watching TV, curled up on his side on the couch. He clutched his trusty blanket close and hadn’t let go of it since he’d asked for it two days ago. Sam watched the boy, smiling sadly at him. It was clear that there was still an enteral war going on inside of him, and while it had seemed like he was going to be regressing rather soon the other night, now it seemed like regression was way off. He seemed to be happy with letting Sam and Cas baby him to a certain extent, but they weren’t getting very far with it. It was like he wasn’t quite Jensen, yet he was no where near Dean; Sam was pretty sure he was regressed some, but not a great lot, if at all. They had their good moments, and their bad.

“Hey buddy,” Sam cooed quietly, tangling his fingers into Jensen’s hair, scraping his dull fingernails on the boy’s scalp comfortingly.

Jensen tilted his head up slightly and looked up at Sam through his eyelashes.

“You want a snack baby?”

Jensen seemed to think for a minute, before nodding his head.

“Okay,” Sam smiled wide, depositing his laptop on the table, thankful for a reason to leave work alone for a moment. “What would you like, my prince?”

Jensen pushed himself up onto his elbows and shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know,” He spoke, voice quiet.

“You could have a piece of fruit, or perhaps a yoghurt? Maybe though, you’d like a cookie?” Sam waggled his eyebrows at the boy excitedly. Jensen’s eyes lit up at this; he wasn’t allowed things like cookies very often, so when one was offered, he knew damn well to take it!

“Cookie!” He gushed, sitting up completely now. “Please Daddy!”

“Of course, my Prince,” Sam promised with a smile, bending down to place a fond kiss to Jensen’s crown. “Daddy will be right back.”

When Sam had left the room, Jensen returned his attention to the TV. He was watching Scooby-Doo. The show had been a favourite of his when he’d been growing up, and it was something he wasn’t allowed to watch when he was Dean, so it was a treat to be able to watch it again.

Suddenly though, a small, drawn-out whine caught his attention. His head snapped in the direction the sound had come from.

Charlie. Who had been asleep in _his_ bouncer.

Except, she was waking up.

Jensen watched in fascination as Charlie blinked, adjusting to the light. She kept whining and attempting to form words. Her movements were sluggish and slow, as if she couldn’t control herself.

Jensen remembers what that felt like. He remembers being fed bottle after bottle of nap-time milk, and he remembers the effects it had on him, and how much he hated it. He knew as well, that Charlie was better off not fighting it, she wasn’t going to get anywhere in that state, and Daddy and Papa weren’t going to let her go anywhere even if she could escape!

“Here we are. One cookie!” Sam declared as he walked back into the room. “I even heated a glass of milk up for you to dunk it in!”

“Daddy,” Jensen mumbled, pointing to where Charlie was laying. Her feet kicked out once, uncontrollably, like a new-born.

“Is the baby awake?” Sam asked him, a sweetness to his tone. Jensen nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. “Okay. You take you milk and your cookie, and Daddy will get a bottle for Charlie; that sound okay?”

“Yeah,” Jensen whispered, reaching out to take the offered items. The milk was only lukewarm, but it was nice to touch. And the cookie looked yummy! He looked at Sam as he took them and uttered a very sincere. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Sam smiled wide, a promise that he was a good boy leaving his lips before he rushed back into the kitchen to get a nap-time bottle.

It was just as he was lifting Charlie from the bouncer that he noticed Cas’ car reversing into the driveway.

“Papa’s home!” Sam declared loudly, for Jensen’s benefit. “Quick! Eat your cookie before he finds out!”

Jensen was smiling as he shoved the cookie into his mouth as quickly as he could. Sam laughed with him, as he brought a quickly-gaining-consciousness Charlie back over to the couch.

“It’ll be our little secret, Dean,” Sam winked at him, watching as Jensen held the glass in both hands and started gulping down the warm milk. Sam smiled again, it certainly seemed like Jensen was regressing today; maybe they would get lucky.

Sam returned his attention to the baby in his arms. She was blinking up at him in confusion.

“Hiya, Princess,” He cooed. “Daddy’s got a special treat for his baby girl.”

Charlie whined, but as soon as the bottle nip was slipped into her mouth, she instinctively started sucking it down.

Jensen had finished his milk and watched the interaction with fascination. He had been showing more and more interest in Charlie lately, and Sam and Cas didn’t know whether that was a good thing, or a bad thing. A good thing, because they were brother and sister and hopefully Jensen was finding her fascinating in a sibling kind of way. A bad thing if Jensen was interested in why she was being treated like a baby – if he too was starting to think about an escape attempt.

Luckily, Cas chose that moment to walk into the house, making Jensen jump and face the person who dared intrude in on their little family bubble. When he realised who it was, he rushed off the seat and ran to the man.

“Papa!” He declared, throwing his arms around him happily.

“Hey, Dean!” Cas beamed, scooping his baby into his arms. “Did you have fun with Daddy while I was gone?”

“Uh-huh.” Jensen nodded. Cas left the shopping bags at the door, as he walked further into the house. He stood in the living room doorway, casting a quick glance over Sam and Charlie, mentally checking in on them before looking at Jensen who so desperately wanted his attention. “I watched scooby-doo and had a cookie!”

“Hey!” Sam called, playfully defensive. “That was our secret!”

Jensen laughed, and snuggled into Cas’ chest.

“Well, well,” Cas sighed, playing up an act. “If my Dean-Bean already had a cookie toady, that means he can’t have ice-cream for pudding later!”

Jensen’s eyes went wide.

“Ice-cream?” He whispered, in disbelief. It was like all his birthday’s and Christmases had come at once.

“Yes, ice-cream!” Cas laughed at his baby’s response. “And if it doesn’t get put in the freezer soon, it’ll melt! Quick!”

Jensen, who knew what was being asked of him, without it being asked of him, let himself be placed back on the floor. He ran back towards the front door, and towards the shopping bags.

“He seems…” Cas trailed off, quietly, not wanting Jensen to overhear him talking about him. Sam nodded, seeming to know what Cas was saying.

“I know,” Sam agreed. “Maybe this is it. Maybe we’re close to getting our baby back.”

“Come on, Cas!” Came a call from the kitchen.

Cas closed his eyes in disappointment.

“Maybe not,” He hummed. He turned and called into the kitchen. “One second Dean-Bean!” Before speaking with Sam again. “And Charlie? Is she okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam grinned, glancing back down at the babe in his arms. “She woke up a moment ago; moved about a bit, got a bit fussy. But,” He nodded in confirmation. “She’s almost asleep again now.”

“Bless her,” Cas whispered, walking further into the room and looking at her from over Sam’s shoulder. He placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder, as his husband tilted the bottle a little higher so that Charlie could take in the last little bit. “I just wish everything wasn’t so messed up at the moment.”

“We’ll sort it,” Sam promised, laying his head over Cas’ hand. “We always do.”

Just then, a huge crash and what sounded like 30 pans crashed onto the kitchen floor. It made both men jump, and then spring into action. Cas dashed for the kitchen, Sam following close behind with Charlie in his arms.

Jensen was sat on his bottom, looking wide-eyed, and almost scared at Sam and Cas who stood in the doorway. On the floor beside him, was a big tub of chocolate ice-cream, and the whole contents of their cutlery draw, draw and all.

“It wasn’t me!” Jensen declared, bottom lip wobbling and eyes swimming in tears.

“Oh baby,” Cas cooed, rushing forward. He danced around the cutlery until he reached the boy. Jensen still clutched the draw in his hand. “What happened?”

Jensen sobbed, clearly trying to fight the tears.

“I – I….”

“Hey, you’re not in trouble, okay?” Cas shushed, reaching out and smoothing down Jensen’s shoulders. “Papa just wants to make sure you’re okay. Are you hurt anywhere?”

“N… no papa,” Jensen sniffed, thinking for a moment before changing that statement. “On my bottom.”

“Did you fall, baby?” Cas asked, lowering himself carefully to the floor. Jensen nodded, quickly wiping at his eyes as a stray tear fell. “What were you doing?”

“I wanted a… a… s…spoon,” Jensen gulped, still furiously wiping at his eyes.

And it made sense. Jensen had been struggling to get a spoon out of the little-safety-locked draw. Sam and Cas were both suddenly grateful that they kept their sharp knives in a different draw.

“For the ice-cream?” Cas asked, although that much was true. Jensen nodded.

“I’m sorry, Papa,” He whispered.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Cas reassured. “We can fix the draw. But next time, why don’t you just ask Daddy or Papa if you can have some ice-cream first, eh?”

Jensen looked relieved at this, as he clearly wasn’t in trouble. He nodded enthusiastically.

-X-

Over the next couple of days, Jensen kept hopping between somewhat-regressed, and not regressed at all. It was frustrating for Sam and Cas, so they couldn’t imagine what it must be doing to their baby; the changes were so quick that it was giving them all whiplash.

One thing that did remain constant though, was Jensen’s fascination with Charlie. Cas was really worried about it, worried that Jensen was interested in what Charlie had been planning before they had caught her; he was worried that Jensen’s ‘regressed’ moments were faked. Sam however wasn’t so sure; perhaps Jensen was jealous, or just intrigued. Sam was adamant that Jensen was just interested in her.

It didn’t matter what he was doing, whenever Charlie started to wake up, Jensen would stop everything and watch her, almost hypnotised with her. And while Sam and Cas both wanted to talk to Jensen about it, they didn’t know whether it would be a touchy subject for the boy, or how he would react. But, they knew they had to mention it, even if it was just in passing.

Since waking up as Jensen, the lad had taken to sleeping in Sam and Cas’ room. Even when he was given the choice between the guest room, his room, or his Daddies room, he chose his Daddies bed every time. (Lately though, he didn’t even get to contemplate his crib, as Charlie was currently occupying it full time). And tonight, was no different.

Sam and Cas didn’t mind the boy sharing their bed. It just meant that they had much, much less adult time now, and they had to resort to sneaking something quick in whenever Jensen succumbed to a much needed nap during the day.

“Dean?” Sam asked that evening, when Jensen was drowsy and sleepy. He was curled up on Cas’ side of the bed, watching the nature documentary that was playing on the TV opposite the bed. He was waiting for Cas to return, so that he could cuddle the man, like he had started doing every night.

“Hmm,” Jensen hummed, his eyes barely open.

Sam had waited until Dean was like this on purpose, when the boy couldn’t shut him down, or try and tell him anything but the truth through his heavy-with-sleep mind. He was now wondering, however, if the boy was going to tell him anything, or even remember this conversation in the morning.

“Baby,” Sam coaxed, sliding across the bed and curling his arm around Jensen’s sleepy form. Jensen tilted his head back, snuggling into his Daddy. “What do you think of Charlie?”

This seemed to jolt Jensen awake a bit more, but not much. The boy blinked a few times, brining his fists up to rub the sleep away, unsuccessfully.

“Char-lie?” He asked, sounding so much like Dean in that second, that Sam’s heart longed for his baby boy.

“Yeah, baby,” Sam smiled, brushing a few stray strands of hair from Jensen’s face; their boy needed a haircut. “Charlie. Your sister.”

“Sis-ter?” He grumbled, turning around in the bed so he was facing Sam’s chest. Sam wasn’t wearing anything above his waist, like always when in bed, but Jensen didn’t seem to mind. He snuggled into the warmth, and hummed in contentment.

Sam sighed, letting his hand run slowly up and down Jensen’s back, lulling the boy further into sleep. Jensen was so far gone, and so far regressed at the moment, that Sam didn’t push. He shushed the boy, when he fussed at Cas’ climbing into bed behind him.

-X-

Jensen was frozen in place.

He’d done it again.

He’d done it a-fucking-gain.

Not cool.

Not cool.

Daddy was going to up mad.

Papa was going to be disappointed.

Why couldn’t he just make it to the toilet like a big boy?

He hadn’t even realised that he needed to go!

He hadn’t even realised that he was going until he had finished!

God, he was such a baby!

“Dean?”

Jensen snapped at the sound of his name.

When he saw Papa stood in the doorway, he burst into tears.

“I’m sorry, Papa! I’m sorry! Please! I’m sorry!”

Cas could clearly see what had happened. Jensen had said he wanted to watch a film, and Cas had sent him upstairs to find the kiddy DVD’s that was kept in Charlie’s old room. But when the lad had been longer than he had anticipated, Cas had gone out searching for him, leaving Sam with the baby.

Jensen had only been on the toilet once since his first accident, and that had only been because he sat on it for an hour, adamant that he wasn’t going to have _another_ accident again.

“Hey, it’s okay honey-bee,” Cas reassured, stepping further into the room. “Accidents happen.”

At least it hadn’t been a soiled accident; those were by far the hardest to deal with, just because of how Jensen reacted to them.

“No!” Jensen cried, pulling at his hair quite harshly. “It’s not fair!”

“Hey, hey!” Cas stated firmly, stalking over and taking Jensen’s hands in his own. “That’s enough.”

Jensen did nothing, but shudder and let more tears fall. He fell into Cas’ chest and just sobbed.

“I’m sorry!” He wailed. “I didn’t know.”

“And that’s okay,” Cas promised, rocking the boy a little. “It’s nothing that we can’t clean up. C’mon, do you want a bath or shower?”

Jensen sniffled, glad that Cas wasn’t dragging it out like was sometimes the case. He opted for a shower, and followed the other man into the bathroom.

After he was dried and dressed, (still without a diaper, so they would have to go through this all again before bedtime, Cas noted), Cas helped him choose a DVD and led him back downstairs to the living room. Jensen snuggled up on the couch, surrounded by cushions and his blanket, looking glum as Cas put the movie in and started it up.

Sam didn’t have to take two guesses to know what had happened upstairs.

Cas excused himself, to clean up the mess upstairs, leaving Sam with the two little’s. He said nothing as he scrolled through his phone. Charlie was in the bouncer, like usual during the day, and Jensen was engrossed in the film, the scowl slowly leaving his face to be replaced by a small smile.

When Sam was adamant that the boy was as engrossed in the film as he was going to get, Sam stood up and stretched.

“Daddy’s going to help Papa made dinner tonight, okay baby?” Sam informed Dean, phrasing it as a question, yet it not being one.

Jensen nodded, not taking his eyes away from the screen. He barely noticed when Sam left the room.

“Is he okay?” Cas asked, not pausing as he continued to chop up the vegetables for tonight’s stew.

“I think so,” Sam nodded turning his back against the counter and crossing his arms, watching his husband work. “He’s smiling at the TV, so there’s that.”

“He watches too much TV lately,” Cas mumbled disapprovingly, with a huge sigh.

“I agree,” Sam nodded. “Still, it’s his choice.”

“Are we still going with that?” Cas asked, all-but slamming the knife on the chopping board and looking at Sam. “I mean, I know t was my idea, but I feel like we’re getting nowhere!”

“I think we are, you know,” Sam counteracted. “He’s struggling; if you watch him carefully, you can see it – it’s like he can’t face another choice. And the more he regresses, the harder it seems to be for him. And you can’t deny that he _is_ regressing.”

“Yeah,” Cas sighed, picking the knife up again. He thought back to the leaflet that Meg had given him a while back, the one that had suggested they start treating Jensen like the adult he wanted to be, and giving him all the choices.

“It’s slowly becoming too much for him,” Sam added. “He struggling.”

“I know,” Cas hummed. “I just wish there was a quicker way we could help him. I hate seeming him like this.”

“Me too, baby,” Sam hushed, putting his hands on Cas’ hips and curling around him. “Me too.”

“And what about his fascination with Charlie? What do you think about that?” Cas questioned. He couldn’t bring himself to resume chopping the carrots. Sam hummed, closed his eyes as he rested his head on Cas’ shoulder; he knew this was a big worry of Cas’.

“Cas, baby,” Sam started. “He’s just interested, is all. I’ve been thinking though; he’s always around her during the day, because she either sleeps in the playpen, or the bouncer. Shall we experiment?”

Cas turned his head slightly, to look at his husband.

“What do you mean?”

“Watch!” Sam smirked, letting go of his other half and walking back into the living room.

Jensen was still watching the film, blinking once in Sam’s direction when he entered, but returning his attention to the TV quickly after. Cas watched silently from the doorway.

Sam crept over to the bouncer and crouched down, unclipping Charlie and lifting her up. He cradled her carefully, shushing her and bouncing her as if she was stirring, but Cas who had given her a bottle less than an hour ago knew that she wasn’t waking for anything just yet.

“Daddy?” Dean spoke, and Cas realised that Dean’s full attention was now on Sam and Charlie.

“Yes, my Prince?” Sam asked him, barely looking up at him.

“Is Charlie okay?” He asked, and both adults could hear the worry in his voice.

“Charlie?” Sam asked, smiling at him. “Charlie’s just fine sweet boy. I’m just going to take her up to the crib, is that okay?”

Jensen was suddenly on the edge of the couch, looking wide-eyed and worried.

“Why?” He asked, so innocently.

“Don’t you think it’ll be more comfortable for her there?” He asked the boy softly.

Jensen seemed to think for a minute, before nodding slowly.

“Don’t worry, Charlie will be absolutely fine, my Prince,” Sam reassured, before walking out the room.

Jensen watched them go, even going so far as standing up as if he was going to follow them when they walked out of view.

“Dean?”

“Papa,” Jensen whispered. “I miss Charlie.”

“You miss Charlie?” Cas asked softly, coming further into the room. “She’s only been gone a second, baby.”

“I miss her, Papa,” Jensen deflated, sitting himself back on the couch, forgetting all about the movie.

“Why’s that, my sweet boy?” Cas questioned, sitting next to him, and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Need to know she’s safe,” Jensen breathed, hiding his face in his hands before repeating himself. “Need to know she’s safe.”

Cas was almost taken aback; he hadn’t been expecting that at all. That had been the last thing he had been expecting.

“Safe, honey-bee?” Cas coaxed, rubbing smooth circles over Jensen’s shoulder. “Safe from what?”

Jensen didn’t reply for a minute. Cas didn’t know whether that was because he was thinking, where he didn’t want to reply, or whether he didn’t actually know what he ‘had’ to keep her safe from.

“Running. She’s going to run, Papa!” Jensen sniffled.

Cas had heard Sam come back down stairs a moment ago, and knew the man was stood watching and waiting to see where Jensen was going with this.

“You think she’s going to run?” Cas asked, innocently. He didn’t want to put words in the boy’s mouth, so worded his questions carefully. “Run where, baby?”

“Run away! She’s going to run away! Not safe! Not safe out there, Papa!” And Jensen broke down completely.

Cas and Sam shared a look over the boy’s head. They were both expecting something completely different to that. When had Jensen started worrying about this?

Cas, however, couldn’t help but sigh in relief. At least it appeared like Jensen had no plan to try and run on them; if he was that scared of ‘out there’, then he would be staying firmly in Cas’ arms.

“Hey,” Cas pulled Jensen into his arms, and the boy let himself go willingly. Sam came around and sat close to him too, letting Jensen feel secure with both of them close. “Charlie is safe. Charlie is upstairs, in your crib; she can’t get out; Papa promises.”

“You’re safe too, Dean,” Sam mumbled, letting his hands run up the boy’s body. “Daddy and Papa aren’t going to let anything happen to you or Charlie. You’re safe.”

Jensen said nothing, and just continued to cry. He wasn’t sure what he would say, even if he could find the words.

-X-

The next morning, Sam brought Charlie down from the nursery. It was clearly distressing Jensen not having her close. She was starting to wake up, and was in need of another bottle.

“Charlie!” Jensen exclaimed, when he took note of the bundle in Sam’s arms.

“See,” Sam beamed at their boy. Jensen seemed more regressed today, probably ageing around 5-7, which apart from during meltdowns and tantrums, was the closest they’d ever come to him fully regressing. “I told you Charlie would be okay.”

Jensen abandoned his building blocks (it was the first time that Jensen had chosen toys over TV; a major breakthrough!) and shuffled closer to where Sam was sitting in the armchair. He looked over at the sleeping red-head and smiled.

“Safe,” He decided, confidently.

“Safe,” Sam smiled at him too. It was sweet really.

Cas took that moment to walk into the room, holding a bottle.

“Do you want to help Papa feed Charlie?” Sam asked, inspiration striking when Cas walked in.

Jensen’s eyes grew wide, as if he wasn’t sure how to process this information.

Feed Charlie? Hold Charlie? Could he do that? Was he capable? Did he even want to? Sure, he loved the girl, she was his sister after all, in a fucked-up kind of way. But he wasn’t sure whether he could do it. What if something went wrong, it would be his fault.

But what could go wrong? Sam had just said that he could help Papa. Papa would be there, Papa would help.

Deciding in the next moment, he nodded.

“Go on then,” Sam encouraged. “Hop up on the couch and sit real close to Papa.”

Jensen did this easily and enthusiastically. He kicked his legs excitedly as Cas settled close to him. He smiled wide at the man and had to tell him.

“I get to help, Papa!”

He was so proud.

Cas couldn’t help the small endearing laugh and snuggled close to his boy for a minute, before helping Sam guide Charlie into both their laps. She was starting to get fussy, but Cas just shushed her, helping Jensen to correctly support her head.

Sam and Cas nearly melted when Jensen started shushing the fussy babe in the same way that his Papa just had.

“That’s right, honey-bee,” Cas praised. “You’re doing such a good job.”

Jensen beamed from ear to ear at the praise, letting Sam and Cas mould him so that he was holding her perfectly. There was no denying that Cas was doing most of the holding and supporting, but it was nice to let Jensen think that he was helping as much as he thought he was.

“When we hold the bottle, we don’t want to hold it too high,” Cas told him, bringing the bottle over. “Or too low either. Otherwise it makes Charlie feel so poorly.”

Jensen nodded, knowing that feeling, from feeding himself too many times; that’s why he tended to let Daddy or Papa give him his bottles when he was little.

Cas tilted the bottle, ready to feed it to Charlie, but let Jensen wrap his hand round the bottle too, just underneath Cas’ own hand.

Jensen squealed in delight when Charlie took the nipple easily and started sucking down the milk.

“Are you feeding Charlie, my Prince,” Sam asked happily, crouching down in front of the boy. Jensen nodded excitedly.

Cas helped Jensen hold the bottle for Charlie, just right, and commented on how well he was doing, praising him regularly. When the bottle was done, the two Daddies explained that she needed burping, and hoisted her up against Cas’ chest. Jensen helped pat Charlie’s back, and watched as the babe lost her fight with the drugs, her eyes falling shut against Cas’ shoulder.

Jensen’s smiled warmly at the sight, his heart filling with love as he looked over Charlie.

“Will Charlie always be a baby?” He asked seriously, looking at Sam for confirmation.

“No, my Prince,” Sam shook his head. “Charlie’s so little at the moment, because she’s still learning.”

Jensen nodded slowly. He didn’t know how he felt about Charlie not being a baby forever. He hated being the only baby sometimes. When he was Dean, he was almost always kept really little, so that he was the littlest out of his group of friends. Never mind though, he would still love Charlie, no matter what!

“Do you remember when you were still learning?” Cas asked softly. Jensen nodded slowly. It wasn’t a good time. “Well, Charlie’s just like you were! She’s so confused at the moment that she needs Daddy and Papa to help her.”

“And Dean?”

Sam and Cas shared a look of pleasant surprise. That was the first time that Jensen had referred to himself as Dean since he woke up de-regressed.

“Yes, baby. And Dean.”

“When Charlie is ready,” Sam continued. “She’s going to grow up a bit. She’ll be about Michael’s age.”

Jensen nodded, to show that he had heard him.

“When Charlie’s all grown up, she’ll be your big sister!” Cas exclaimed. “Wont that be exciting?”

Jensen nodded again, smiling wide. Because he couldn’t wait for the day Charlie was going to be his big sister!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cofused Jensen/Dean is my favoruite!!  
> And he's so close to regressing!! He's almost there!! Just a little further!! Nothing can go wrong now, right?? ;)


	12. Breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay; this wasn't how this chapter was suppossed to go. But it works, and I like it!!

** Chapter 12 **

Jensen was kneeling at the coffee table, flicking through a Spiderman comic-book. He was making up his own commentary as he flicked through the pages, waving his hands enthusiastically, acting out his own story, using the pictures as guidance.

Sam was sat up on the couch, resting his head in his hands. Cas was led beside him, with his head in Sam’s lap, feet kicked over the other end of the couch. Sam’s free hand was entangled with one of Cas’ and the two were watching their boy fondly, the sound of the TV in the background not distracting any of them.

It was a nice moment, especially for the Daddies. Charlie was asleep in the bouncer, like usual, and Jensen was somewhat regressed today, letting himself be younger like he so clearly needed. To watch Jensen so carefree was a pleasure; today it didn’t seem like there was any inner turmoil that he was trying to deal with, and he just let himself be how he wanted to be.

But there was going to be a change in the Winchester household very soon, and neither Daddy knew how Jensen, or Dean, was going to deal with it. It was time for Charlie to wake up.

“And then, and then, and then,” Jensen stumbled over his words, making himself tall on his knees. His arms flew into the air and he started waving them about, as if he was the hero and shooting webs from his suit. “Spiderman shoots his web and stops…”

Jensen stopped. He whipped his head around to where the bouncer was positioned, just under the bay window.

Sam and Cas watched him, interestedly.

“Daddy,” Jensen called out to Sam. His voice was small and quiet all of a sudden. He sunk back down so his feet were touching the tops of his thighs. “The baby.”

Sam smiled, lifting his head from his hand. It was so sweet, the way that Jensen was concerned about everything Charlie did. It was something they hoped would stick with him when he finally remade the transition from Jensen to Dean, fulltime again.

“That’s right, my Prince,” Sam nodded, pushing himself up and sitting on the edge of the couch, and forcing Cas to sit up himself. “The baby.”

“Charlie’s waking up, Daddy,” Jensen tried again, when it seemed like Sam wasn’t understanding what he was trying to say.

“She is,” Sam smiled at him. He had known that their little girl was due to wake up any second, so it really hadn’t come as a surprise to him, or Cas.

“Dean can feed her?” Jensen asked innocently, turning big, pleading eyes on Cas.

Cas almost caved with that look. He almost got up and made Charlie another nap-time bottle, just so he could give Jensen what he wanted; just so he could see the way Jensen cooed over her and was so carful as he fed her the bottle. But he couldn’t, they had to do this; for Charlie _and_ Dean.

“Charlie’s going to wake up for a bit, Honey-Bee,” Cas explained, standing up and walking over to the bouncer.

“What?” And suddenly, that wasn’t Dean talking to them. It was completely Jensen. “No. Why?”

“Well,” Sam started, giving Jensen his full attention, still talking sweetly as if he was talking to Dean, and not the grown-up, confused man that was still sat in front of him. “Charlie’s been asleep for a long time now, Dean. And she can’t sleep forever; we need to let her wake up for a little while and see how she goes. Does that sound okay?”

Jensen frowned, and crossed his arms. He was watching Cas carefully as the man crouched down in front of the bouncer and started cooing at Charlie.

“No. I don’t like it!” He voiced his opinion. “Make her sleep. Daddy, make her sleep!”

“No, Dean,” Sam shook his head. Jensen’s eyes went wide; that was the first time he had been told no in a little while; it was like a shock to the system. “Charlie needs to wake up for now.”

“No!” Jensen cried, trying to clamber to his feet, but his socks not giving him enough purchase with the speed he was trying to achieve it at. He gave up and scrambled over to Cas on his hands and knees. But Cas already had the baby in his arms and was rocking and bouncing her gently.

“Hey,” Cas told him, looking at him from over the bundle in his arms. “It’s going to be okay, Dean.”

“No!” Jensen shouted, pulling at Cas’ trouser to try and get the man to listen.

Sam was on his feet and ascending towards them. Neither of them was expecting Jensen to react the way he currently was. They were expecting confusion and questions, but here he was fighting them on it. This wasn’t good for Charlie either, who was just about coming back round, and would be able to see and hear everything that was going on. They needed to calm Jensen down, _now_.

“Dean,” Cas tried, raising his eyebrow, before stepping away from Dean who was almost trying to climb up his leg.

“No! Make her sleep! Make her sleep!” Jensen yelled, getting even more frustrated at Cas backing away from him and hitting out, catching Cas’ leg with his hand once the other man had come to a stop. “She’s going to run away! Make her sleep!”

“That’s enough,” Sam explained, yanking the boy from the floor when he went to stand up again.

Jensen screamed, failing about, waving his arms and legs and trying to push himself away from Sam. Sam though, through years of practice, had a good grip on the boy and carried him out the room, and was able to doge most of the hits and kicks that were sent his way. He barely heard Sam and Cas conversing quickly, before Sam was climbing the stairs.

“No! Put me down!” He screeched, pushing once more against Sam’s hard chest. Jensen clutched Sam’s hair in his hands and yanked, hard. “SAM!”

Sam had, had enough. He put the struggling boy on the floor before delivering a sharp slap to his bottom.

“I said, that’s enough!” Sam shouted back at him.

Jensen stopped.

He didn’t even dare breath for a moment.

Sam never shouted like that; even when he got into trouble, Sam had never shouted.

Shit… he was in trouble!

Sam watched as the emotions flickered across Jensen’s face.

Sam took a few, deep, calming breaths before he moved to the bedside table. He pulled the draw open, rummaged around for the item he was looking for and picked it out.

When Jensen saw it, his face paled.

“No,” He mumbled, taking a step back. “No, Sam… I…”

Sam said nothing and pressed the item against Jensen’s lips gently. Despite his complaints, Jensen took the pacifier into his mouth completely, looking down at his feet all of a sudden.

Sam knew that this was going against everything they were trying to do, but Dean knew, and that meant so did Jensen, that there was no talking with his pacifier in.

“Go and stand in that corner,” Sam ordered, voice quiet but low and foreboding. It was worse that when he was shouting.

Jensen’s feet shuffled while he appeared to think about it.

“Now!” Sam demanded, making the little jump and hurry over to the corner he had been appointed. When Jensen had his nose effectively tucked into the corner, Sam checked his watch before sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Good boy. Your 5 minutes start now.”

Jensen sniffled and sobbed his whole way through. He raised his hands one or twice to wipe at his nose, or his eyes. Sam could hear him sucking noisy on the paci in comfort and watched as he fidgeted his way through.

Sam felt bad, he did. But there was no way behaviour like that was going to slide, whether he was Jensen _or_ Dean. Although they were trying a whole different way of regression with Jensen, it didn’t mean that the lad could even entertain the idea that he was the one in charge; he would always have to answer to Sam and Cas, and as much as Sam hated doing it, he had to show Jensen that was the case.

“Okay Dean,” Sam sighed, voice a lot softer now. It was warm and inviting this time, instead of harsh and cold. “Come and see Daddy.”

Jensen turned on his heel. There were snot and tears everywhere, and he looked so heartbroken, that Sam was pretty sure the message had gotten through. He still felt awful.

“Come here baby,” Sam waved him over.

Jensen hiccupped before walking into Sam’s arms and snuggling into the man’s warm chest.

“You’re okay,” Sam shushed, rocking him slightly. He reached over to the bedside table where a packet of wipes always sat and pulled one out of the packet. He pulled back slightly and slipped the paci out of Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen whined, trying to chase after it with his hands, before there was a wet wipe attacking his face.

“Daddy,” Jensen whined pitifully.

“I know baby, I’m sorry,” Sam shushed, making sure he cleaned up every last bit of snot he could find ad chasing the tears away. “You want your paci back?”

Jensen nodded, sniffing and accepting it gratefully when Sam pushed it against his lips again. Jensen settled in against Sam’s chest, letting the man hoist him up higher slightly so he was cradling him just like Cas had been cradling Charlie; like a baby. Jensen found that he didn’t care, and just closed his eyes and turned his face so that he was hiding in Sam.

“Daddy was very upset with your behaviour Dean,” Sam started, talking the boy through his tantrum. He made sure he explained that he ‘was’ upset with his behaviour, and wasn’t currently upset with it, because the boy had already served his punishment; Sam didn’t want him to start thinking he needed another. “What you just did wasn’t only unkind, but it hurt. It is not nice to hit people, or kick people; nor is it very nice to pull their hair. It hurt Daddy and Papa.”

That upset him.

“I’m so…sorry, Daddy!” Jensen sobbed, rubbing his nose against Sam’s shirt. Sam knew that he was going to have a snot puddle there once they were finished here, but he couldn’t bring himself to care – he had experienced worse. “Please Daddy; I’m sorry!”

Sam didn’t miss how the boy still sounded more like Jensen than Dean, but he didn’t mind. As long as what he was saying was getting through.

“I know, Dean; Daddy knows,” Sam soothed, swaying from side to side with the boy. “And Daddy forgives you. Next time though,” (because there would indefinitely be a next time) “Why don’t you try and be more careful, and have a little think before you do something like that, hmm?”

Jensen reached out and clutched Sam’s shirt in his fist, trying to pull himself closer as he nodded.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” Jensen sniffled again. Sam shushed him and let the boy recuperate himself for a moment, before using his fingers to guide Jensen’s chin around so that he could look directly into the boy’s eyes.

“Now, why don’t you tell Daddy what that was all about, huh?” Sam asked softly. “Downstairs with Charlie?”

Jensen shook his head and tried to hide himself away in Sam’s shoulder again.

“No, no,” Sam coaxed, hoisting the boy up and around so that he was instead seated in his lap and had no where to go. “Come on. Tell Daddy what happened; why don’t you want Charlie to wake up?”

Jensen actively sucked on the paci, wiping at his eyes with a fist. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at Sam. When he spoke, his voice was lisped, but Sam, who was well versed in it, understood every word.

“She’s going to run away, Daddy.”

“Run away, my Prince?” Sam asked, his hands coming up to frame Jensen’s face. He looked at him sadly. He understood, but he wanted to get the boy’s thoughts on the matter. “Why would she run away?”

Jensen thought for a minute, before taking the paci out, choosing to fiddle with it instead.

“She doesn’t like it here, Daddy.”

“She doesn’t like it? Why not?” Sam questioned, suddenly very curious.

“I don’t know,” Jensen cried. “She says things to me when it’s bedtime. She sneaks into Dean’s room, Daddy.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose in interest. He had watched many a times as Charlie had stood at Dean’s crib and spoken to him in hushed tones. He had always wondered what she was saying to the boy. Most of the times though, Dean was asleep, and the two Daddies always put a stop to it as soon as they noticed he was awake.

“What does she say to you?” Sam asked softly.

“She tells me that its bad. She says Daddy and Papa are bad! She says that Dean can’t be a baby; she says that its bad!” Suddenly Jensen burst into tears, proper heart-wrenching tears; every one feeling like a stab in the chest. “She wants to take Dean with her!”

Sam closed his eyes but remained calm.

“Take you where, baby?”

“She wants to run away with Dean! Never see Daddy and Papa again!”

It was so clear that all of this absolutely destroyed the boy, and Sam could only think to engulf him in his arms.

“Oh baby,” Sam shushed, rocking back and forth. “That’s never going to happen, baby; Daddy isn’t going to let you out of his sight; okay?”

Jensen just continued to cry, unable to stop it. He was latched on to Sam as if his life depended on it; holding him so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

“Charlie?” Jensen asked after a moment. Sam knew what he was asking, without the words having to be spoken.

“Charlie’s not going anywhere either, baby; Daddy and Papa aren’t going to let her run away, and they’re not going to let her take you either!”

Jensen seemed to relax a bit more at hearing this, although he still continued to sniffle into Sam’s shirt.

“And Dean?” Sam ran his hands down the boys back. “There is nothing wrong with being a baby. You’re not bad, okay,” He shushed the boy and jogged his knees a few times gently, to jostle the boy soothingly. “You’re not bad, baby. No one’s bad.”

Sam was sure, that without a doubt, his boy wasn’t feeling to great right now. He had been crying almost non-stop for nearly half an hour now; he probably had a bit of a headache blossoming and was more than likely feeling all stuffy and bunged up.

“Come on,” Sam coaxed, still holding the boy tightly, if not for Jensen’s benefit then his own; he felt like he needed to be close to the boy right now. “I bet your head hurts, huh?”

Jensen nodded, not saying a word as he raised the paci and slipped it back into his mouth.

“Okay, my Prince,” Sam whispered, standing up and still clutching the boy in his arms. Jensen wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and pulled himself even further against his chest if that was possible. “Okay baby, let’s get some special medicine for my sweet boy.”

Downstairs, Sam could hear Cas cooing to Charlie, and he smiled because the man genuinely sounded like he was happy. Sam was already dreading having to tell him about the conversation he had just had with their son.

“Papa?” Jensen asked, also hearing the man’s voice as they walked past the living room and into the kitchen.

“Yeah baby boy,” Sam smiled at him, as Jensen’s head lifted from his shoulder. “That’s your Papa. Do you want to see him in a minute?”

Jensen looked up at him with his big, wet eyes and nodded his head. Sam pressed a kiss to the boy’s crown before lowering him to sit on the edge of the counter.

“Okay baby,” He promised, keeping one hand on Jensen as he reached into the cupboard to get the first aid box and the liquid pain killers. “We’ll go and see Papa. Lets get some medicine for that poorly head first, yeah?”

He quickly found the bottle and measured out the correct dosage before holding out the spoon for the boy to take. Jensen needed no encouragement, spitting the pacifier out and taking the spoon in his mouth instead. Once the medicine had been swallowed, Sam threw the spoon in the sink, put the medicine and the first aid box away and gobbled Jensen back into his arms.

When they entered the living room, Sam wasn’t completely surprised to see Charlie sat in the play pen. She wasn’t playing with any of the toys that surrounded her, and she looked like she was still gathering her bearings after so long on the bottles, but on first impressions it didn’t look like she’d put up much of a fight.

“Papa,” Jensen breathed when he saw the man. He already had his paci back in, and Sam watched as that registered to Cas.

“Dean,” Cas beamed reaching out to take the boy from his husband. Sam and Cas had a silent conversation with their eyes, Sam promising to talk to Cas about it later. “Are you feeling a bit better now?”

Jensen shook his head.

“My head,” He grumbled, clutching at his skull.

“He’s been crying, and he wound himself up so much; I’ve already given him some pain killers,” Sam explained, before nodding his head in the direction of the play pen. Cas nodded, before giving Jensen his full attention.

“Hey baby girl,” Sam smiled as he reached the play pen.

Charlie looked up at her, and Sam was reminded so much of when they went through this the first time, with Dean. He loved this part, where they weren’t sure what they were supposed to be doing.

“You having fun?”

“Da,” She stopped, and furrowed her eyebrows as if she was thinking about it. “Daddy?” She tested.

“That’s right, Princess,” Sam cheered, reaching into the pen and pulling her into his arms. “Look at you! You’re so big!”

Charlie didn’t respond, just let Sam hold her; he knew this was because the drugs were still well in her system and would need a few hours before they started to properly wear off, but he basked in the moment. He looked over at Cas and Dean, and smiled.

Both their baby’s were so close to regressing that they could almost taste it. And they couldn’t wait.


	13. Matthew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry this has taken so long!! I got slightly sidetracked with a few new fics!! Haha!! And this chapter has been a bit of a pain; but nothing new there!!  
> No, serioulsy; I wrote a different version of this chapter out, and it was nothing like this chapter. Absolutely nothing. When i re-wrote it, nothing from that copy made it into this one!! But, it's going to make a perfect one-shot once i've revised it!! So stay tuned for that one!! (bratty!Dean)

** Chapter 13 **

“Good morning, baby!”

Felicia blinked sleepily, turning her head towards the comforting, familiar voice.

“It’s time to get up, angel.”

It was Papa this morning.

 _No._ She scolded herself; Cas, not Papa!

“Oh, I know,” Cas’ voice was teasingly sympathetic as he lifted Felicia from the crib. It took her a moment to realise that Cas was responding to her grumbles of complaint. “Papa is so mean for waking you up.”

“Pa,” She hushed, voice lisped from behind the paci that she voluntarily kept in her mouth. She didn’t fight when Papa carried her over to the changing table and led her down.

“That’s right, angel,” Papa cooed. “It’s breakfast time. I bet that tummy of yours is rumbling!”

Felicia couldn’t hold in her squeals of delight when Papa pulled up her vest top and started blowing raspberries on her tummy.

“Papa!” She laughed, playfully trying to push the man away, between bouts of high-pitched laughter. She kicked her feet excitedly, unable to stop the babyish reaction. “Papa, stop!”

Papa’s head popped up again, a huge full-blown smile painting his face. He laughed with her, as Felicia quickly calmed down again.

“Alright missy,” Cas declared. “Let’s get this diaper changed!”

When they got downstairs, Felicia was placed snugly into her highchair and handed a sippy cup by Sam, who was ready on hand with it.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Felicia cooed, as she took it. She wasn’t ignorant to the look of love and adoration that was sent her way by both Daddies. When the taste of the apple juice exploded onto her tongue after a slow suck of the sippy cup, Felicia’s face lit up before she greedily started sucking the rest of it down. She had never had anything to drink other than water and milk since they had started regressing her like this; and with the watered-down apple juice, it was like she was discovering her taste buds all over again.

Sam and Cas chuckled at her response, and Sam swooped in to press a chase kiss to her forehead, greeting her properly with a quiet, but love-filled;

“Good morning, Princess.”

The two Daddies started laying breakfast on the table. This morning it was fruit, yoghurts and muffins. Felicia knew that she would only be getting a little fruit, but she didn’t object. Last time she had, she had been taken right back to the bottles for a couple of days; and there was nothing worse than _just_ bottles.

But the other little that was sat at the table, he always got a choice. And Felicia hated him for it.

“Okay, My Prince,” Daddy called as he sat down at the table next to Jensen. “What do you want for breakfast?”

Jensen pursed his lips in thought, before pointing to the yoghurt. Sam saw to the boy, talking him through his options and laying everything that the boy wanted out in front of him; like the sun shined out of his ass.

She couldn’t help scowling at him.

“Are you grumpy?” Papa cooed at her, playfully grabbing at her chin, to catch her attention. Felicia obediently turned to look at Papa.

Papa reached forward and grabbed a few pieces of pre-cut fruit and started placing them on her tray.

“Did you think that Papa was going to forget to feed his Charlie-Bear?” He asked, rhetorically. “Papa could never forget his Charlie-Bear! Eat up angel!”

Felicia did perk up with the fruit and quickly began to gobble it down hungrily. Papa laughed at her, before ruffling her hair, and Felicia was pleased to note that after a quick smile from her, Papa reached forwards and started cutting more fruit up for her.

Felicia turned her attention back to Jensen, watching him as he absentmindedly fed herself. She found it interesting, watching the other little, the interactions he had with Daddy and Papa, and then comparing them to her own interactions.

For the life of her though, Felicia just couldn’t wrap her head around why both herself and Jensen were both being regressed differently; Daddy and Papa were taking very different approaches with both of them. When she had left for Uncle Gabe’s house, back when her cover had still been intact, they were babying Jensen tremendously, like they currently were with her. But since she had been allowed to wake up and been taken off the nap-time bottles, they had been treating him very grown up. Felicia was also aware of the fact that they didn’t make him wear a diaper, or sleep in a crib. No longer was Jensen the baby, or Felicia the toddler. Instead, it was the other way around.

“Daddy,” Jensen asked after a moment, once everyone had tucked into their breakfasts.

“Yes, my Prince?” Daddy responded, as he poured himself a glass of water.

“Can we go to the park today, please?” He asked. “I’m sick of being stuck at home.”

Felicia popped another apple slice in her mouth as she waited for Sam’s response. What Jensen had just said had been very grown up, if politely asked. If that had been her, she knew for a fact that she would have been ignored, slipped a paci and ‘distracted’, as if she hadn’t said anything at all.

Sam and Cas shared a look, and when Cas nodded his head slightly, Sam broke into a smile.

“Of course!” He decided.

Jensen beamed back, clearly very pleased with this development.

“Papa needs to go out and run a few errands anyway, honey-bee,” Papa explained as he reached for another muffin. “Perhaps you could accompany me, and we can stop off at the park on the way home?”

Jensen nodded his head slowly, clearly thinking something over. His gaze fell to Felicia, and she couldn’t help but meet his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment longer than was necessary, Felicia praying that Jensen was able to see and sense her silent begs.

Felicia watched as Jensen’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, before he fixed his attention back to Cas.

“Is Charlie coming?”

“Not today, honey-bee,” Cas pouted. He spoke in a sweet high-pitched tone, clearly directed at her. “Charlie’s going to stay home with Daddy today.”

Jensen nodded again, picking up at this news. Felicia seriously couldn’t work Jensen out.

“But,” Papa went on. “I’ve got to stop off at Uncle Gabe’s house. Maybe we could ask him if Michael and Lucifer want to come to the park too?”

Jensen’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he nodded quickly and excitedly.

“You like the sound of that Honey-bee?” Cas asked with a smirk, finding the little’s happiness contagious.

“Yes, thank you!” Jensen breathed, almost in disbelief.

-X-

“Well, hello, hello,” Gabe chanted, a huge smile painted on his face as he greeted his visitors. “Isn’t this a nice surprise! I was expecting your Papa, Dean Winchester; but I wasn’t expecting you!”

“Uncle Gabe!” Jensen cheered, and flew himself into the shorter mans arms. Gabe had no problems sweeping the boy off his feet and sitting him comfortably on his lap.

“Now, Mr Winchester,” Gabe suddenly spoke very seriously. “What have I got in here for you, I wonder?”

Cas rolled his eyes, as Gabe reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a packet of chocolate mice.

Jensen’s eyes lit up in childish wonder and he threw his hand into the packet eagerly.

“Only one please, Dean,” Cas spoke, reminding his little boy that his Papa was still present. Jensen glanced over at the man, and gave a small nod, dutifully popping just one chocolate mouse into his mouth.

“Spoil sport,” Gabe muttered to Jensen, making the little giggle. “Come on; let’s go inside.”

With that declaration, Jensen wriggled to be let down, and Gabe lowered the boy back to his feet. Cas reached out and took his son’s hand, causing Jensen to look back at him. Usually, the little would run into the house calling for Michael and Lucifer; and Cas recognised the body language of a little boy who was about to do just that, despite not being as little as he usually was. However, Cas knew that beyond the door was another man, still struggling with his own little side, and he didn’t know how Michael was going to react to it all.

The two Winchester’s followed Gabriel through the front door and into the living room. Sat by himself, in the corner of an armchair was Michael, or rather, Matthew. He was hunched over, resting his chin on his knees, looking rather sulky.

“Michael,” Gabe cooed over at the little. “We have guests, baby. Can you say hello please?”

“No,” Matthew grunted, not even looking up at Gabe, or their guests.

“Sorry,” Gabe hurried to apologise, although Cas noted that he didn’t sound sorry in the slightest. “Someone’s got a sore bottom, because he decided it would be a great idea to hit Daddy.”

“Ah,” Cas nodded, in understanding.

Jensen shuffled on is feet, but didn’t say anything, Cas was pleased to note.

“I said sorry,” Matthew defended himself.

“And I already forgave you, tyke,” Gabe explained, walking over and perching himself on the arm of the chair. “Now come on, don’t be rude. Say hello to Uncle Cas and Dean please. They’ve come to see us.”

Matthew sniffed and threw Gabe a death glare.

“Oh dear,” Gabe sighed, disappointedly. “Is your bottom not sore enough, little boy?”

“No!” Matthew cried, head flying up, eyes suddenly pleading and filled with sorrowful regret. “No, Daddy! Please! I’ll be good!”

Gabe hummed, and then nodded in the direction of their still waiting guests.

Matthew sniffed again, fighting down the lump forming in his throat, wishing his heart hadn’t raced so much with the little threat. He slowly turned to Cas and Dean and licked his lips before mumbling his greeting.

“Hi.”

“Good boy,” Gabe praised lightly, reaching down and pressing a chaste kiss to the boy’s crown.

“Hi Mikey!” Jensen cheered after that. He noticed when Cas let his grip on his hand loosen, and he dived forward. Matthew hurried off the chair, almost tripping in his haste to get his feet underneath him, but he successfully met Jensen half way. The two engulfed in a hug and sunk to the floor to chatter between themselves.

Gabe and Cas’ hearts melted at the sight, pleased to see that despite they were both not regressed at the moment, they still appeared to be best friends.

Of course, both grown-ups were going to be keeping a close eye on the two partners-in-crime, not wanting them to start planning anything extravagant or go wondering a bit further away than they liked, but they were both quite confident that neither little would try anything untoward.

“Drink, Cassie?” Gabe asked as he stood.

“Please,” Cas nodded, sitting himself on the couch.

A few moments later, when Gabe came back with coffee’s for both himself and Cas, and juice for the two littles, Matthew and Jensen made their way towards the toy chest that was in the corner of the room. They didn’t really play with any of the toys, but they got a few things out and thumbed them as they continued to speak quietly between themselves.

“Where’s Lucifer?” Jensen asked, having noticed that the other little, or Auntie Meg wasn’t about.

“Mama took him out,” Matthew explained. “They went to a baby group, or somethin’”

“Oh,” Jensen frowned. He looked over at Cas and wondered whether that was something his Papa was going to be interested in taking him too. Personally, Jensen didn’t want to attend any baby groups; Dean though… he might.

“Yeah,” Matthew sighed, pushing his toy car around the floor absentmindedly. “I had to stay with Daddy because I’m not little enough.”

“Cause you’re not Michael?” Jensen asked kindly, but the question seemed to startle the other little slightly. Even though he was clearly Matthew, everyone had continued to call him Michael. No one had ever referred to him as ‘not Michael’ and it shocked him.

“No,” He shook his head. “Just because I’m not as little as Luci, even when I am Michael.”

“Oh,” Jensen nodded, understanding now.

“Where’s Charlie?” Matthew asked back.

“At home with Daddy. She’s not been little yet, so Daddy said she has to stay home at the moment.”

Matthew nodded.

“It was like that when Luci came home for the first time,” He explained. It went quiet between them both, before Michael thought aloud. “Charlie made me big.”

Jensen looked up, eyes wide.

“Charlie made me big too!”

Matthew and Jensen stared at each other for a second or two, before Gabe called them over for a drink. The two littles eagerly took the offered cups and gulped down the juice. Cas then braced the subject about the park, and both Gabe and Matthew jumped at the chance. It was merely 15 minutes later that they were locking up the house and heading down the street to the local park.

Once they were there, Cas and Gabe laid down the law. They were allowed to go and play, they were allowed to explore. However, they were not allowed to go far, they had to stay close, they had to be able to see both Gabe and Cas at all times. The two littles agreed readily and then rushed off to play on the equipment.

It wasn’t too busy in the park, and Jensen and Matthew spent a few minutes running from the slide, to the swings and to the see-saw. They laughed and joked, playing around with each other.

Both Cas and Gabe were over the moon with how happy the two littles were and agreed how nice it was for them both to be out of the house and enjoying themselves, despite their current situations. It was common for de-regressed littles to be kept at home – but Cas and Gabe had to admit, being at the park seemed to be doing them both wonders with how happy they both looked.

Eventually though, the excitement of the park seemed to wear off and the two littles came to rest on the roundabout. Jensen was sat cross legged on the metal, and Matthew sat on the edge, pushing his feet and making the roundabout spin slowly. They were sat close together though and started chatting again, dropping all hints of being young and carefree.

“What’s your big name?”

Jensen looked up, stumped with that question.

“Uh,” He stumbled. He knew his ‘big’ name of course. But he hadn’t said it in so long; and apart from when Charlie had called him it, he hadn’t heard anyone utter that name in years. “It’s uh, Jensen.”

Jensen shuddered, hating how he had to force the name out. Matthew looked up at him, curiously.

“I don’t like it though.”

“No?” Matthew asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Why?”

“Well,” Jensen shrugged. “I think it’s because it reminds me of before. I’m not that person anymore. I don’t _want_ to be that person anymore. It was horrible. I don’t even like thinking about it.”

“Was it bad?” Matthew asked after pausing for a moment. Jensen knew what he was referring too and pulled a face.

Jensen nodded slowly, and Matthew frowned in sympathy at the look of horror on Jensen’s face.

“I didn’t have a house,” Jensen explained after a moment, even though Matthew hadn’t pressed. “I was all by myself. There was no one else. I was always hungry and cold.”

Matthew reached over and put his hand on Jensen’s arm.

“There was no one to look after me. No one to love me.”

It was like Jensen was only just realising this, and his eyes pooled with tears. He gulped and looked over at Uncle Gabe and his Papa who were chatting to a few other parents, looking happy and relaxed.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Matthew whispered, falling into Jensen’s side, resting his head on the other little’s shoulder. “That sounds terrible.”

Jensen sniffed and desperately wiped at his eyes. He said nothing for a minute.

“But your Daddy and Papa found you and now they love you!”

Jensen nodded, unable to stop the small smile slipping onto his face at that thought, because that was very, very true. His Daddies had found him and made everything better again – they loved him unconditionally and he loved them.

“What about you?” Jensen asked, trying to change the subject slightly, get them to stop talking about him.

“I don’t really remember,” Matthew explained. “I was called Matthew, I know that. But I don’t really remember my life much before Mama and Daddy. I know that I lived all by myself and worried lots.”

“Was it a long time ago?”

“Yeah,” Matthew explained. “I’ve been with Mama and Daddy forever.”

It fell silent between them again, but it was comfortable. With the sun beating down on them and the breeze nice and soft, keeping them cool.

“Why do you think Charlie made us big?” Matthew asked seriously.

“She wants to run away,” Jensen said, his tone suddenly cold. “She wants to take me with her. She wants to take me away from Daddy and Papa and she never wants to see them again!”

Matthew gasped, pushing himself back up again.

“No!” He cried. “She wouldn’t!”

“I think she was going to try,” Jensen grimaced. “But Daddy and Papa watch her all the time. She’s not allowed to be by herself. Daddy promised that she wouldn’t take me away. He promised that Charlie wasn’t going to run away.”

“Do you like having a sister?”

“Yes,” Jensen expressed, not missing a beat. “I liked it lots when I was little. I just wish that she didn’t fight Daddy and Papa so much when they try and help her be little again.”

“But,” Matthew started, thinking things over. He furrowed his eyebrows before continuing, in a matter-of-fact tone, but not unkindly. “Aren’t you fighting your Daddy and Papa too?”

Jensen said nothing but looked at Matthew as that realisation hit him.

“Dean!”

Jensen jumped at the shout, and he looked towards the picnic bench where Cas was sat. The man was waving him over.

“I guess we’re going,” Jensen mumbled sadly. Despite being disappointed, he jumped up and ran towards his Papa. Matthew followed behind him, at a slower pace.

When they got back to the Masters’ household, Gabe and Matthew waved the two Winchester’s off as Cas drove away down the driveway.

It was a silent ride, almost all the way home, but Cas was not oblivious to the little that was slowly losing his battle with sleep in the back seat. He was fighting it though, and Cas wondered how long it would take for the poor babe to conk out.

“Did you have a good time with Michael, Honey-Bee,” Cas asked, trying to gage just how little the babe was due to his tiredness.

Jensen blinked at him, through he rereview mirror. He yawned, before he replied.

“Yeah,” Jensen mumbled, rubbing at his eyes with his fists. “It was great fun.”

Cas smiled, trying to hide his slight disappointment. It was clear that the boy wasn’t really as little as he had thought.

When they pulled up at the house, Cas helped Jensen out of the car; the boy was practically dead on his feet. Cas just wanted to lift him and cradle him, rock him till he fell asleep. But with the look of determination on Jensen’s face as he held Cas’ hands to steady himself, Cas knew that his actions wouldn’t be appreciated if he did.

“Do you want to go for a nap when we get inside, honey-bee?” Cas asked, hoping, just hoping that the boy would agree.

Surprisingly though, he didn’t.

“No!” Jensen exclaimed. “No way! I’m not tired!”

Cas rolled his eyes, wishing that the boy wasn’t so stubborn.

“Well, well, well,” Sam greeted them as they came through the door. “I was wondering when my two favourite boys were going to get home!”

“Sorry, we were longer at the park than I realised,” Cas apologised, smiling when Sam approached them. They shared a short kiss, but then Sam’s attention was taken by Jensen.

“Oh, look at you, my Prince,” Sam sighed. “You look so tired, baby boy. Are you going to go for a nap?”

But Jensen wasn’t listening apparently. He was glancing around the room, looking for something.

“Where’s Charlie?”

“Cut right to the chase,” Sam chuckled under his breath, for only Cas to hear. He wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist as he looked over the babe. “Dean, Charlie is sleeping. She’s having her nap right now.”

“Oh,” Jensen frowned. “In the crib?”

“In the crib,” Sam reassured. “She’s only just fallen asleep, so you can check on her later, okay?”

“Okay,” Jensen mumbled, not looking exactly pleased with this, but he trusted his Daddy and didn’t question it any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise that things start to return to normal next chapter!!


	14. Decisions, Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one. But an important one.  
> (This story was only supposed to have 14 chapters.... oops.... 2 or 3 more to go I think!! Maybe 4; I can't be certain!!)

** Chapter 14 **

With Jensen so tired, the boy was less than happy.

Sam had reluctantly excused himself to his home office, so that he could get some work done. Especially while Charlie was napping. Cas then moved himself and Jensen from the entrance hall and into the living room, where the boy slouched on the couch and kicked his shoes off with a huge sigh.

“Okay, honey-bee,” Cas tired sounding upbeat, hoping that this might lighten Jensen’s mood. Although, Cas wasn’t expecting it to, honestly, because what the boy desperately needed was a nap. A good long nap to make him feel so much better. Cas knew, however, that if he suggested it again, Jensen was going to bite his head off. “What do you want to do now?”

“I dunno,” Jensen grumbled, falling back into the couch cushions, crossing his arms and brining his knees up to his chest. He looked every bit the surly baby.

“Well,” Cas paused as he thought for a minute. “It’s a nice day, so we could go and play in the garden if you like. Or perhaps you’d like to watch some TV? Maybe read a book?”

“No,” Jensen huffed, not even looking up at Cas.

Cas rolled his eyes at the stubborn boy. Personally, he knew just what he wanted the boy to do, but he was less than agreeable right now.

“Well, you have a think, baby,” Cas hummed, walking around the couch, pressing his hand gently to Jensen’s head for a moment. “I’m going to get a drink. What would you like?”

“Nothing,” Jensen snapped.

“Dean.” Cas warned, deciding he had had enough with the little’s tone. “We were having such a good day. Please don’t spoil it.”

This thought did cause Jensen to stop, and he finally looked up at Cas apologetically.

“Sorry, Papa,” He muttered. Cas would take that. He just wished it was Dean apologising, and not Jensen.

“That’s not a problem, Honey-Bee,” Cas reassured, not letting his emotions flit across his face. “I know you’re tired, but Papa just didn’t like the tone you were using, okay?”

Jensen nodded, gulping around the lump quickly forming in his throat.

“So, what would you like to drink?” Cas tried again. He could see the cogs turning in Jensen’s mind, still trying to wok out what was going on, how they were going to regress him.

The idea was to still treat Jensen as their son, and still refer to him as Dean and to make sure that he still called them Daddy and Papa. It was their goal to get Jensen to regress by giving him options, choices and decisions to make, to try and make him realise that being ‘big’ isn’t as ‘fun’ as it’s made out to be. The theory was often used with little’s who had a very young headspace, and fought the regression when they inevitably slipped out of it… like Jensen had to begin with. As time went on, you would start introducing more structure and rules again, but still making sure that the little was making their ‘own’ decisions. Then one day, the plan was, they would snap and not want to be big anymore. The thought of making one more choice was too much for them to bare, and they would slip back into their headspace with no problems.

Looking at the internal turmoil that seemed to be reckoning inside of Jensen right now, Cas was betting the snap would be any day now. He wasn’t sure how Jensen would react when it happened. There were stories of little’s just slipping, and stories of them going ‘out’ with a fight before slipping. It varied from little to little.

“I don’t want nothing, Papa,” Jensen mumbled again, scrunching his nose up.

“Well, Papa says you’ve got to have a drink, Dean,” Cas stated, crossing his own arms. “You haven’t had anything to drink since we were at Uncle Gabe’s house. Now, make a choice; or Papa will get you some milk.”

Jensen’s eyes went wide with the threat of milk. Cas knew what the boy was worried about; he thought Cas was promising the nap-time milk. Cas didn’t correct his thoughts though and let the boy work through them by himself.

“Juice,” He grunted after a moment.

Cas nodded, satisfied with that answer, ignoring the lack of manors and heading into the kitchen to get the drinks.

-X-

Jensen watched Cas go, before letting his body language relax slightly. He decided he was going to lie on his side for a bit, and fell to his left, letting his head fall into a pillow that Grandma Novak had made for Daddy and Papa when they had got married. He was comfortable, and let his eyes fall shut for a fraction of a second longer than he intended too.

When he opened his eyes again, he shook himself to keep himself awake.

He didn’t feel well. He felt a bit sick actually. He’d had such a good day, but since the conversation he’d had with Michael (or, was it Matthew?), he hadn’t been able to stop thinking all these things and it was driving him insane.

Michael was right though; Jensen was fighting Daddy and Papa. They were just trying to help him regress, and he fought them every step of the way. Just like Charlie did. He hated himself for it. He loved his Daddy and Papa, and he didn’t want to fight them; he didn’t even really want to be big, but he couldn’t get little enough no matter how hard he tried! He’d gotten close, he knew it, but for some reason, he had not been able to go that little bit further.

And then there was the choices. They didn’t stop. He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t think he could deal with making one more decision. He wanted Papa to make the choices; he wanted Daddy to have the final say. Jensen just wanted to listen and do what they said. He wanted Papa to tell him when it was nap time, play time, bath time and bed time. He wanted Daddy to tell him that it was time to finish watching TV, to stop him from eating too much at dinner time and to pick out his clothes for the day. Why did he have to make all these choices?

He just knew it, with the mood he was currently in, he was going to snap at the next choice he had to make.

As it was, he didn’t have to wait long. Papa came striding back into the living room.

“How about a snack? Maybe some pears, or some raspberries?”

Jensen glared at him, felt his breathing deepen.

“Or perhaps some cheese and crackers?”

“STOP!”

Cas looked taken aback for a moment. Jensen pushed himself back up into a seated position.

“Dean?”

“JUST STOP!”

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas asked.

“I can’t!” Jensen cried. “I just can’t do it anymore!”

“Do what, baby?” Cas asked, acting oblivious, but he knew. He knew what was happening; and although he had known it would be soon, he hadn’t realised it was going to be this soon. He felt giddy inside.

Jensen hid his head in his knees. His voice was still loud and raised, and Cas could hear it perfectly.

“I can’t do it! I can’t!” He yelled. “Stop! Stop giving me the choice! Please! Just stop!”

“Dean,” Cas spoke, his tone calling for the boy to look at him. Slowly, Jensen did look up at him, and Cas’ heart could have broken at the sight of the fat tears falling down the poor boy’s face. “Do you want Daddy and Papa to make the decisions now?”

“Yes!” Jensen sobbed. “I can’t do it anymore! Please!”

“Are you sure, Dean?” Cas asked seriously. And for once, Jensen could tell that Cas was addressing him as an adult. He found it strange, and he instantly hated it. “If you are, that means Daddy and Papa make all the decisions for their baby boy again. Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Please!” Jensen sniffed, wiping desperately at his eyes. His voice was still loud, but Cas knew this was because he was emotional and not because he was trying to shout at him. “Please! I don’t care anymore! Please, Papa! No more!”

“Okay baby, okay,” Cas soothed, coming forward and picking the boy up off the couch.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Jensen cried, shouting from the sudden change in gravity. “No! Papa! Put me down!”

“Oh, I don’t think so, honey-bee,” Cas calmed, settling the boy against his chest and leaving Jensen no option but to curl his legs around Cas’ waist. “You said you wanted Papa to make the decisions, and that’s what he’s doing.”

Jensen struggled for a moment, but he easily gave up with a contented sigh and fell against Cas’ chest, tucking his head under his chin quite comfortably.

“Good boy,” Cas hushed as he walked into the kitchen. He placed the cup of juice into the fried, knowing that he could give it to the boy in a sippy cup, or even a bottle, at a later date. He then set about making up a bottle of milk for his babe. “Papa says it time for a bottle, a cuddle and a nice long nap.”

Jensen hummed, and although Cas knew Jensen was still present, he was surprised to see the boy lift his thumb and slide it into his mouth to suckle on while he waited.

Cas swayed slightly as he waited for the bottle warmer to heat the milk.

“Hey,” Sam announced his arrival quietly. He was stood in the kitchen doorway, looking concerned. “I heard Dean shouting, but I was in the middle of a call. Is everything okay?”

“Just fine,” Cas beamed at him. “Someone decided they don’t want to be big anymore.”

Sam’s face lit up, and he searched Cas’ expression and the babe in his arms for any sign of a trick.

“Is that right baby?” Sam cooed, walking further into the room. He reached his hands around, and easily scooped the sleepily-pliant boy into his arms. Cas helped guide him, until Jensen was safely tucked up with his Daddy. “You’re ready to be little again now?”

Jensen nodded slightly, and his eyes flickered. He already felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The yucky feeling was gone and there was no worry about what he might have to decide next. Now he knew what was going to happen, he felt safe and secure.

“Oh, you’re such a good boy, Dean,” Sam whispered to him, taking up the swaying that Cas had been doing moments previously. “But know this, my Prince; whether you’re our big boy or our little boy, we will _always_ love you.”

Cas finished up the bottle quickly and together the two Daddies settled down on the couch. Sam let Cas take the lead with the feed, knowing how much his husband needed it right now and he watched on fondly, just as happy.

Jensen gobbled the bottle down greedily, like he was starving for it. He didn’t manage to finish it before he fell asleep, the bottle falling slack when it was still 3-quarters of the way full.

“Charlie’s still in the crib,” Sam thought out loud. Their baby girl was still had anther half hour to go before her nap was up yet. And with only one crib, but two sleeping babes, they had a slight problem.

“I’m going to lie on the couch with him for a bit,” Cas muttered, fondly stroking Dean’s face, and chasing the freckles that danced there. “I want to be close to my baby.”

Sam nodded, a huge smile on his face as he overlooked his two boys. Things were coming together again quite nicely.

And as for the crib situation? Sam would pop out later, they were going to need an extra one for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAN IS BACK BABY!!


	15. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter!! <3 <3

** Chapter 15 **

When Sam went out to pick up another crib ( _“Oh, Sam! We need more diapers too!”_ ), he took the babe with him. It certainly would have been nice to bring the whole family, but with Charlie still not fully regressed, Cas had decided to stay at home and give Sam some much needed Daddy and Dean time.

Dean had crashed hard into his headspace, and very quickly. He slept for nearly two whole hours, curled up on top of Cas, both of them relaxed on the couch. Dean probably would have slept longer too, if given half the chance, but the Daddies had neglected to put a diaper on the poor boy. And so, when his bladder eventually gave way on him, both himself and Cas had ended up soaked and inevitably in the bath together; Dean hadn’t been the happiest of babies with that particular wake up call.

He still looked surly even now, an hour later, as Sam lifted him from the car seat.

“Oh dear, my Prince,” Sam tutted playfully at the small frown. “What’s the matter?”

“Daddy,” Dean whined behind the pacifier, dramatically throwing his head back.

“I know baby,” Sam shushed, bouncing the boy on his hip a few times as he ducked back into the car to grab the boy’s discarded blanket; Dean might be fine without it now, but there was no doubt that as soon as they entered the store the boy would have a full-on meltdown because they had left it in the car. Sam knew from experience that it was better to have it close.

Sam held out the blanket to the boy, unsurprised when he latched onto it eagerly. He closed his hand around it and then lifted his fist to rub sleepily at his eyes.

“Aww, baby; are you tired?” Sam asked, as he pushed the car door shut, and pulling the already assembled pram towards him.

“Uh, huh,” Dean nodded with a pout.

“Okay, my Prince,” Sam shushed, pushing the hood of the pram back and repositioning the straps. He leant forward, guiding the baby into the pram.

This was usually the part where Dean threw a fit, unless he actually wanted in it or he was already asleep. He didn’t like the pram very much, but he didn’t seem to mind so much when it was turned into a forward-facing stroller; although that was saved for when he was a little older.

“You can sleep if you want to baby,” Sam murmured softly as he manoeuvred Dean’s lax arms into the straps and clipped the boy in.

As he stood back up again, Dean was already snuggling further into his blanket with his eyes closed. His paci bobbed a few times and he let out a few contented sighs. Sam’s heart melted at the sight and he couldn’t help grabbing his phone to snap a picture. He quickly messaged it to Cas, who sent back a million heart-eyed emoji’s, before he pulled the hood of the pram back into place and made his way towards the store.

Sam found what he wanted and needed quickly enough, placing a few extra bottles and a cute shirt for Dean into the basket, before he cornered an employee to place his furniture order. It was as he was making his way towards the till that he bumped into Benny.

“Sam!” The man greeted enthusiastically when they spotted each other.

“Benny!” Sam beamed back, bringing the pram to a stop.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages, brother!” Benny exclaimed, almost disappointedly.

“Well, we haven’t exactly been around much these last few months,” Sam spoke, his hand clutching the handle of the pram just a little tighter at the memories. “Things haven’t been the best at home.”

“I heard,” Benny nodded sadly, knowing that his friend was talking about both Dean and Charlie being de-regressed at the same time. “How’re they doing? How are _you_ doing?”

Sam smiled kindly at Benny. It was nice that Benny spared a thought to him, as the parent through the hard times; Sam also knew he was referencing to Castiel as well.

“Yeah, we’re getting there,” Sam sighed slightly with a small smile. “Both the kids, and us. It’s just been a tough ride; you know?”

“I hear ya brother,” Benny nodded understandably.

“But things are looking up,” Sam went on to explain, waving the other man closer. Eagerly, Benny stepped around to peer over Sam’s shoulder as the Daddy lifted the hood of the pram.

Inside, Dean was well and truly asleep, one arm thrown above his head, pacifier lax in his mouth. Neither man was immune to how cute the babe was, their hearts melting and smiles growing.

“Someone decided, just earlier on today actually, that he didn’t want to be big anymore,” Sam muttered, the usual hint of pride lacing his tone as he spoke about his son. “He crashed hard though.”

“No kidding,” Benny whistled low, reaching in, fingertips barely touching the Dean as he brushed them over the babe’s cheek. He spoke next, to Dean, even though the sleeping baby couldn’t hear him or see him. “It’s good to see ya, Cher.”

“You’re telling me,” Sam hushed as Benny stepped back again. Sam repositioned the hood into it’s spot from before and turned his full attention back to the other man.

“How’s Charlie? And Cas?” Benny asked. Sam quickly brought him up to speed with how everyone else was doing. Cas was doing a lot better, especially in the last few hours since their baby made a reappearance. And as for Charlie, she was doing remarkably well, but, Sam discussed, it wasn’t going to be easy to actually get her to fully drop; it was starting to look like they were going to have to let her ‘escape’. The two men conversed about this for a few moments but didn’t really come to a conclusion on what the best course of action would be; and like Benny said, it was ultimately up to Sam and Cas.

It was at their conversation was coming to a close, that Benny pulled his trolley closer to him and finally brought Sam’s attention to it. Inside Sam was able to spot bottles, diapers, formula, toys, and clothes; all in shades of blue, white, grey, forest green and navy blue.

“Say Benny,” Sam thought aloud. “What are you even doing here?”

Benny stopped for a minute, slowly turning to follow Sam’s gaze. When he realized that his friend was taking notice of what he was purchasing, Benny beamed from ear to ear.

“I’ve got an appointment at the Adoption Centre!”

“Benny!” Sam exclaimed loudly, letting go of the pram and engulfing the man in the biggest bear hug he could. “Oh Benny! I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks brother,” Benny grinned widely as he returned the embrace. “It’s a big step as you know; but it’s one I think I’m more than ready for now.”

“Benny, this is great!” Even as they pulled apart, Sam couldn’t stop proclaiming about how wonderful the news was. “Cas isn’t going to believe it!”

“Well he better,” Benny laughed. “The appointment’s tomorrow afternoon. I’m just doing some last minute, indulgent shopping.”

“As you should!” Sam cried. “And a little boy? You’ve already decided?”

“A _baby_ boy,” Benny nodded. “It’s no secret that Dean influenced my decision on that one.”

Sammy felt a prang of proudness spread over him at this, for both his son and his friend.

“Congratulations Benny!”

-X-

Putting together the flat-packed crib hadn’t been easy; and although the instructions said it could be put up in 20 minutes with only one man, it had taken _both_ Sam and Cas over an hour to finally assemble the bed.

Both their babies were close by too as they tackled the task. Charlie was placed in the pop-up travel pen, fumbling with her giraffe teddy as she watched them and Dean had watched the commotion from his bouncer seat, laughing every so often at something his Daddies might have said or done.

Eventually though, the white crib was moved into place in Sam and Cas’ room.

Sam had brought the white crib with the intention of it being for Charlie, as Dean still had his original grey one (despite it having been habited by Charlie recently). But when the Daddies spoke about it, they wanted Dean to be close still at the moment and had decided that having his crib in their room for a little while was probably best. And it was just easier to move the new crib into their room, than move Dean’s original crib from its position in the nursery and put the white one in its place.

Charlie would continue to reside in Dean’s grey cot for the time being, until the Daddies decided that it was time for Dean to move back into the nursery.

At tea, Sam told Cas Benn’s news and as he expected his husband was excited for their friend. He started planning playdates and trips out together with the kids, without even consulting Benny yet. Sam found it endearing, and together the two decided that they would buy Benny a lovely presented basket of essentials for the baby, and a survival kit for himself; they knew that Benny would get a right kick out it.

-X-

Felicia watched as Papa spoon fed Dean creamed porridge for breakfast. She narrowed her eyes at the interactions between the two.

It had only been yesterday that she had seen Papa leave the house with Jensen. She’d actually had a good morning with Daddy, having spent most of their time together in the sandbox out in the garden. And then Daddy had put her down for a nap. When she’d woken up, Papa was home, but he hadn’t brought Jensen with him; he’d brought home Dean instead.

She hadn’t known how to feel about the whole ordeal. She had been holding out hope that Jensen would come to the realisation that what Daddy and Papa were doing wasn’t good… despite how right it felt. She has been holding out hope that Jensen would manage to get her and himself out of this situation, especially with the amount of freedom that he was being allowed.

It had quickly become obvious that this wasn’t what was going to happen though. Jensen was too in love with Daddy and Papa to leave them, even when he wasn’t little. He just seemed to adore them; and even though he was having his own internal dilemma he still found time to love them. Felicia wasn’t oblivious to the fact that Jensen slept every night in the Daddies bed, or the fact that the Daddies pondered to his every need, want and whim.

“Why the long face, Princess?”

Felicia jumped slightly at Daddy’s voice. It was so close to her, and when she turned to look she realised that he was right above her with a sippy cup and a plate of toast.

“Dean?” She asked, as Sam placed the items on her highchair tray. She said nothing more, knowing that she wasn’t really allowed to speak much, and she had learnt the hard way not to push her luck.

“Yeah, baby,” Sam beamed as he smoothed her hair down slightly. “Dean-Bean is back; isn’t that great?”

Felicia kept her poker face, choosing to ignore the fact that the baby was back.

It was harder to do than she thought.

Papa wouldn’t stop cooing and making faces at Dean. He kept cupping his cheek, tickling his feet, ruffling his hair or smoothing his shoulders; he almost always had his hands on the babe. Dean himself was in fits of giggles as Papa did everything to make him laugh. Even Daddy joined in as he walked past, peppering kisses to the baby’s head, or blowing raspberries on his cheeks.

Daddy kept talking and smiling to her as he brought the breakfast things for the grown up’s over to the table. But there weren’t any kisses for her, or any small touches.

There was a cold, but fiery feeling growing inside her. It started small, but the more she watched the interactions between her Daddies and her baby brother, the bigger it grew. It took her a little while to work out what she was feeling. To being with, she denied it; there was no way that she was jealous of the baby!

-X-

“Did you watch Charlie at all today?” Sam mumbled quietly into Cas’ shoulder as he lowered his head to press a kiss there.

“Hmm,” Cas nodded, not taking his eyes from the Netflix show that was playing on the TV. “She’s jealous of Dean.”

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Sam replied, shifting his arms that were surrounding his husband. He pulled him closer, Cas going easily, snuggling further into Sam’s chest. “Jealous of the attention we were giving Dean.”

Cas tilted his head back slightly so he was looking up at Sam’s chin.

“Yeah. Well, she has been the one receiving all that attention for a little while now, hasn’t she? She hasn’t had to share that attention.”

“True,” Sam nodded. “And it’s a step in the right direction too, when you think about it. She wants her Daddies attention.”

Cas sighed long and loud. The babies were in bed and had been for nearly two hours. The two Daddies were enjoying some much needed relaxation time, that they hadn’t seemed to have since all this started.

“She did seem a bit littler this afternoon. But she still needs to escape though.”

“Yeah,” Sam breathed. “I wish we didn’t have to go through it all again.”

“Me either!” Cas hissed. “I hated it when we lost Dean! We will make sure her tracker is working before we let her go.”

They spoke briefly about how they were going to let her ‘escape’ but decided not to do it just yet. Having Dean around, and not Jensen seemed to be pulling her into a semi-headspace. It was always better to have the little as little as was possible for a planned escape attempt. It would be at least a couple of weeks before they planned her escape.

They went back to watching the TV after that and said no more on the matter.

A little while later, Sam’s phone started ringing.

“It’s Benny,” Sam explained.

Cas sat up and spun around on the spot as Sam answered it and put the call on loudspeaker. With everything that had happened that day, Cas had almost forgot that their friend was going to the adoption centre.

“Evenin’ Winchester’s,” Benny greeted cheerfully. Sorry I’m phoning so late; it’s been a hell of a day!”

“Did you find one Benny?!” Cas demanded to know, leaning over the phone in much the same fashion Sam was, eager to hear better.

Benny chuckled.

“I did!”

“Congratulations Benny!” Sam cheered into the phone excitedly. “Oh, we’re so glad you found your baby!”

“Me too!” Benny sighed happily. “Except; now I’ve got a tonne of stuff I don’t need.”

Sam and Cas simultaneously furrowed their eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” Sam questioned.

“Well, I brought everything I needed in blue…” Benny left that thought hanging in the air.

“No!” Cas gasped. Sam beamed as he watched Cas’ eyes warm. “Benny!”

“Yeah brother,” Benny sniffed. The pride and smile were obvious in his tone. “I’m the new Papa to a beautiful baby girl.”

“Pictures!” Cas almost screamed. Sam laughed as he shushed him, wary of their own babies asleep. “Benny; I need pictures!”

“Alright, alright; calm your horses,” Benny scoffed lightly, no real malice behind it. “She’s sleeping though. I’ll send you one of her now, and then when she’s a bit more awake.”

It didn’t take long for the picture to come through. It had been sent on Cas’ phone so that he could bring the picture up while they still spoke to the new Papa.

It was obvious, as they looked at the picture, that the setting was a hotel room. There was no doubt that the room was dark apart from a bedside lamp and a nightlight that was on, but the phone had flashed and caught the sleeping baby girl beautifully.

“She’s stunning Benny!” Sam cooed as Cas passed him the phone to have a better look at it.

The baby was pale, but she had stunning deep, dark hair framing her face. There was no doubt about it, she was beautiful.

“What did you call her?” Cas asked.

“Her name was Erica,” Benny supplied. “But now, she’s my Hannah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt we will actually be meeting Benny and Hannah for the rest of this little story. There should literally be just one or two more chapters left of this one; and I'm sure you can all work out what they will involve!! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
